The Lebleu Chronicles: Siren's Call
by Crawling Queen Of Iron
Summary: After a life time of betrayal and sorrow, one would think life couldn't be any worse. Wrong. Add my doppegangers, yes plural, a traveler leader, a creepy immortal and a happy homicidal maniac. And your still not even close to how wrong this entire situation is.
1. new girl: cursed doppelganger

_**Wow so this is my first story on this site and i am beyond excited to write this.**_

_**Please remember that each chapter is like an episode they fallow each other in plot so remember to read each chapter to get where the story is going!**_

_**Remember to read and review!**_

_**Much love~ **_

_**Shadowfate~**_

_**Also I only own my OC Noelle Bellamy i do not own the vampire diaries nor do i own the characters!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

I steadily made my way down the dark winding highway headed towards mystic falls an unknown town for a stranger like myself a fresh start after a failed attempt at a new life in the 100 towns before I had really hoped that the town before would have been a permanent home for myself until they showed up again tearing my life apart and almost succeeding in finally killing me for what seemed like the billionth time.

Finally entering the small town I rubbed the sleep that was threatening to take over from my eyes looking back up only to see something or someone standing in the road swerving to avoid hitting whatever it was I punched the gas and sped away leaving it behind finally coming into town I slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the car making my way into a bar called Mystic grill , I looked over my shoulder one last time before going in. I took a seat in the far booth facing away from the door letting out a sigh of relief I look over the menu until a tall blond haired man came over

"Hi my name's Matt what can I get for you?" he asked with a smile

"uh can I just get a coke and a burger?" I ask sweetly to him

"sure thing, Are you new to the area? I've never seen you here." he asks me

"yes, I just moved here today actually" I say to him

"well welcome to mystic falls.." he trails off

"OH! My name is Noelle, Noelle Bellamy" I say with a small smile he just chuckles

"well Noelle welcome to mystic falls My name is matt Donovan"

and he walks away leaving me to my thoughts "what in the hell was that in the road.." I say to myself

Just as My food comes out I eat quickly and leave the grill waving to matt before I leave. Making my way back to my car I sigh as I get in laying my head on the steering wheel. Before starting the car up and pulling away from the curb I make my way to the house my friend gave to me before she was killed by the bastards chasing me..

~_**Flash back**_~

"_Oh Kat I can't take this from you.." I say to her with tears in my eyes. _

_"you must it might be the only home you will ever need you could start new there and finally have the life you want away from all the chaos and death" she says to me smiling sweetly_

_ "somewhere where you can flourish and become the woman I know you can be My sweetest friend I have known you for what seems like forever I only hope you continue to keep your will to live and never let it go.. Promise me you will never give up." she says to me crying out in pain as she lifts herself up to me_

_ "I promise no matter what happens I will never ever give up." I say smiling sadly at her_

_ "thank you for all of the kindness and love you have shown me my friend I.." and just like that she is gone. I hold her close and sob._

_~end flash back~ _

I keep looking ahead as tears roll down my face I finally make it up to the house she gave me 4226 maple drive the iron fence stands menacingly guarding the house,

I pull the gate open after unlocking the huge padlock off the front I drive up to the front door and gasp the mansion is huge and most breath-taking I unlock the door and step inside the house is now in my name I make my way up stairs and promptly fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

I awake the next morning making my way to the high school to register for classes pulling into the school parking lot I check my make-up and hair just to make sure I don't look like a creep and get out making my way to the office,

"Um excuse me.." I start asking a tall dark-haired girl

"yeah?" she asks me turning around

I do a double take "Katherine?…" I ask a horrified look on my face

"No.. My name is Elena, how do you know Katherine?" she asks me suspiciously,

"I know her because the bitch has ruined my life multiple times over.." I bark and then turn from her

"hey, I didn't mean to upset you I was just curious because she's been tormenting me and my friends as well" she says

I look back at her "No I'm sorry Katherine is just a touchy subject because she's not only been in my life but the man chasing her is also hunting me now, say's there's something special about my bloodline and apparently I'm the last of my kind" I finish and shake my head

"well I won't let anything happen to you how about you come by the Salvatore boarding house after school and we can talk about everything.", She says to me

"Sure, I'll see you after school Elena" I say smiling at her

I make my way into the school the classes drag through the day until my last class history, i meet my new teacher Mr. Saltzman and finally it's time to leave I see matt in the hallway

"Hey! Matt!" I yell and he smiles

"hey Noelle" he says

"hey Ty this is Noelle Bellamy, she's new to the area" I smile at the dark haired man

"hey man I'll catch you later" Ty says to matt and leaves.

"I'll see you later matt" I say and leave and head out to my car

"well time to go to the boarding house.." I say and head that way following Elena in her car.

driving up to the boarding house she took in the house and front lawn admiring the architecture and design of the beams,

"this place is amazing!" i exclaim getting out of my car,

"yeah I'm here most often or at home come on in" Elena says to me

"Elena?" I hear a man's voice say only to see a tall man with dark hair and ice blue eyes he stops short and points a finger.. "Francheska?" he says pointing at me and then he's in front of me pinning me to the front door by my throat..

"Damon!" Elena yells

"let me go!" I choke out.

"this.. woman is almost as bad as Katherine!" he growls dark veins showing under his eyes

"her name is Noelle! Damon she's human!" Elena yells at him

another man throws Damon off of me I fall to the ground choking gasping for air.

"what the fuck!" I scream

Elena puts her arm around me the other man looks back at me then to Elena

"take her to the living room and we'll be right there" he says.

"why did he call me Francheska?' i ask Elena

"Honestly I'm not sure.." she says

"Hey Elena? why do you look like Katherine?" I ask her she sighs

"Okay, she is my doppelgänger, a shadow self" she tells me,

"oh, that's why she was ranting on about a girl who looked exactly like her.." i say looking down at the carpet

just then Damon and the other man come in

"he's not going to try to kill me again is he?" i ask narrowing my eyes at him

"no, he won't" the man says

and why did he call me francheska?" i ask.

"because you look just like her.." Damon says

"How is that even possible?" i say

"Doppelganger" i hear a voice say from the entrance

I look up and see the man who has chased me for all this time..

"Klaus.." Stefan says

"hello Elena.. Damon Stefan" Klaus says

"I see you have something I've been trying to capture " he says looking at me

"She's not going ANYWHERE with you Klaus." Stefan says

"Oh I know she will" Klaus says "I've been hunting her since the day she was born she can't escape not like her doppelgänger did.." he says with a dark smirk

"If she's smart she'll come with me now." he says to me

Elena places an arm over me protectively. "I will not go with you, you bastard" i say " and your stupid if you think i am afraid of you your tricks don't scare me anymore you dick" i say through gritted teeth

he growls at me his eyes flashing a goldish amber color i stand my ground

"so Klaus wanna explain who her doppelgänger was and what she did to you? Stefan asks him

"why don't you just look her up, I'm sure Katerina knows exactly where she is being the fact she helped her escape from me." he says with a snarl

"So you mean to tell me that not one doppelgänger but two escaped from you?" Damon roared with laughter "way to fail"

Klaus glared at him and turned his attention back to me " it's only a matter of time i got Elena and I'll get you too love"


	2. Close encounters:Enter kol

"rot in hell" I say to Klaus

and then i get to see why they call him the hybrid he zooms forward but falls to the floor screaming and writhing in pain Stefan and Damon grab him and toss him out the front door as a dark-skinned woman now known as Bonnie stands in the door way chanting spells keeping him out by an invisible barrier "let me in witch!" he snarls "not a chance in hell" she says standing tall

"mark my words i will be back for her!" and with that he's gone,

" I think I'm gonna go find Matt and Tyler" Elena says

"okay stay safe there's a psycho original out there" damn says two more people come through the door

"hey Elena are you..." a tall guy with dark hair says but stops and looks dumb founded when he sets eyes on me I look down nervously and smile

"I DON'T CARE KLAUS!" a pretty blonde yells into her cell phone."Oh.. hi guys" she says

"Noelle this is Jeremy Elena's little brother and Caroline Forbes she's also a vampire" Stefan says

Just then another vampire enters the house

" hello Stefan" she says in a cute sweet voice "Katherine.. what do you want?"Stefan says

" we had a deal Bonnie i gave you Silas' tombstone and you said you would give me what i most desired.. to be invincible" she says raising her voice

"and i told you qetsiyah never showed up when i lifted the veil" Bonnie shouts right back.

"oh i will get what i want Bonnie even if i have to start killing your closets friends" and with that she is gone as well

"I think I need to lay down " I say headed for the door

" oh no no no your being hunted you don't get to go out and skip around like nothing is wrong" Damon says grabbing my arm

"Can I at least go home no one can get in" I say rubbing my eyes

"Blondie you and Jeremy go with her make sure she's safe no one kills her" Damon says and with that we're off we pull up into my drive way and i unlock the door to the house and step inside

"Caroline you can come in" I say

"I'm gonna head up to bed, night guys" I say with a yawn,

The next morning I wake with a jolt and look around realizing I'm in my own room and bed i head down stairs and look around "Jeremy? Caroline?" I say

"in here" they yell from the kitchen I smell breakfast as i get closer

"have some breakfast Noelle" Jeremy says

"thank you" I say as I make myself a plate I eat slow dreading the day that's ahead of me it was the weekend and I had some time to myself to think about everything just as we hear a noise at the door that must be Elena and Bonnie "what are they doing here? " I ask

"did you forget we are all going out to shop" she says headed for the door

"i think i might skip out today I'm not feeling so well" i say headed for the stairs

"okay Jeremy can you stay here with her?" Caroline asks

" yeah I can do that" he says

"thanks Jer" she says as she heads out the door

"Just get some sleep I'll watch out for the big bad dick" Jeremy says with a laugh I smile and head back to bed.

I set my alarm and lay back down for a couple of hours until i hear the not so pleasant buzzing I get up and go back down stairs "hey Jeremy is there anyway we could go out or something i'm feeling a bit better and i'm sick of being in this house" i say with a laugh "uh sure where do you wanna go? he says with a small smile "hmm how about the grill I'm starving" i say i grab my coat and we head out we make it down to the grill and walk inside Elena spots up and waves to us to come sit down " hey I'll be right back" i say and walk towards the bar

"well hello darling" I hear from beside me i look over and see a young man maybe in his mid twenties smiling at me his dark eyes looking me over i roll my eyes

"I'm not interested" I simply say and look away this apparently doesn't sit well with him as he becomes more persistent "now now don't be that way i was just trying to be friendly" he says

I can detect a very strong accent on his voice British maybe,

I turn back to him "Sorry" i say "now that's better do you have a name love?" yep most likely british

"uh yeah my name is Noelle" i reply back to him

"well Noelle it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Kol Mikaelson" a spark of mischief in his dark eyes.

I look over and see Jeremy headed my way "Uh, i have to go." i say to Kol, he grabs my arm and hold's me back "I don't think so, My brother wants you and if he wants you it would greatly amuse me to keep you for myself." he says

"Get off of me, now." I says in a low menacing voice to which he laugh's "you don't scare me love" i narrow my eyes "your coming with me" as he starts to drag me out of the restaurant, I try yanking my arm away from him but to avail,

"get off me dammit!" I scream

"Be quiet before i rip that tongue out!" he snarls at me

"Screw you!" i yell "why you little.." he doesn't get to finish before he's thrown away from me and someone places an arm around my waist, I look up to see Stefan and Damon "Just can't stay out of trouble can you feisty? Damon says "Damon get her out of here, I'll take care of Kol" Stefan says, Damon throws me over his shoulder and zips away next thing i know we're back at the Salvatore boarding house, he let's me go i bend over and close my eyes

"I think I'm going to hurl" I say in a low voice "you'll be okay" he says walking over and getting a glass of whiskey

"wanna a cup?" he says i shake my head no "suit yourself".


	3. crash test:transition

_**Here is the third chapter in the story, there is a time jump after this chapter it will be after summer in the beginning of season 5.. Please leave your idea's and reviews i would love to incorporate them into the story! **_

_**Enjoy~ :D**_

* * *

chapter 3

I sit down shaking i wrap my arms around my body still shocked from the encounter with the psychotic original Kol his words still echoing through my mind.. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline Alaric and Jeremy come busting into the boarding house, i turn and look at them all and then look back down and continue to rock back and forth gently,

"Noelle..." Elena says coming over and sitting down next to me she wraps her arms around me i rest my chin on the inside of her neck Jeremy come over and leans down

"I am so sorry i should have been watching knowing Klaus' sibling were around..." he says to me

"wait how is Kol still alive i thought you guys staked him with the white oak stake?" bonnie says to Jeremy

"that's the thing we did a while ago to complete Jeremy's hunters mark" Elena says

"then how is he alive and in mystic falls?" Bonnie says

"the last time we saw him was when he attacked Elena and tried to kill her in the cemetery this was before I came back from the other side" Jeremy says

"then if Kol is alive does that mean he was on the other side the one quetsiyah created to trap Silas?" Caroline asks " it's possible but who would bring him back knowing how he is, he's a ruthless psychopath and apparently now he's out to get Noelle.."

just then someone else enters the house it's klaus.. he looks at the group and then looks at me studying me with his blue orbs

"hello little noelle"he says in a playful tone

hey Klaus why don't you get a grip on your little brother!" Caroline barks at him

"My brother? you mean Elijah?" Klaus says cocking an eyebrow

"No," Stefan says

"Your wacko of a brother Kol" Damon says through gritted teeth

Klaus growl at him "If you recall the doppelgänger and her brother killed my brother Kol.." he says anger flashing in his eyes

"yeah well he just attacked her at the grill.. said some pretty strange shit" Jeremy says standing up

"that's impossible Kol has been dead for months" Klaus says a confused look on his face "well you have nothing to worry about i am leaving and taking my family with me to new Orléans we leave tonight, i just came by before i left you know spare tire, clothes and a certain doppelgänger i need" he finishes with a smirk

Elena get's a horrified look on her face "Oh relax darling, it's not you i need' plus your already a vampire so you blood is useless to me now" Klaus smirks and turns his head to me "there's my girl" he says attempting to walk over to me only to be stop by bonnie who forces him to the ground he screams in pain and starts thrashing around

"Damon Stefan, get Noelle out of here.. Go with them Elena!" Caroline says taking a stance against the man who is trying to take me from them

Damon comes over and hoists me up into his arms and cradles me "come on feisty" he says to me but i can hear the sincerity in his voice like he cares for me Stefan and Elena fallow and get into a huge black SUV, "Damon where are we taking her? Stefan says

"I've got a place outside of mystic falls " i say "it might be safe the house is in my name so no vampire can get in without an invitation"

they all nod in agreement but before anyone can react we're forced off the road the car flips 6 time and ends up on its roof, what happens after is foggy i remember Damon yelling to see if we were all okay and then someone ripping the seat belt off of my body and being layed down on the cold pavement, the taste of something extremely coppery, extreme pain in my neck and then nothing.

I hear this annoying humming sound coming from where ever it is i am.. I groan and force my eye's to flutter open i look around startle by my surrounding's.

"wha..what happened?" i ask in a soft tone i see Damon Elena and Stefan sitting in various spots around the room I'm in

Stefan is the first to speak "we were run off the road" he starts "and the car flipped 6 times ending up on its side."

i look at him fear prominent in my eyes "so what does that mean!?" i ask him

"you were alive after we crashed someone pulled you out and..." Elena says soft and looks down letting out a soft whimper

I look straight at them "And?!" i say raising myself up a little hissing in pain as i sit up

the annoying humming continues to get louder and i find myself becoming angrier then usual i rub my temples "what happened?" i say in a low voice

"Your a vampire." Damon say which earns him glares from Stefan and Elena "what you two were beating around the bush and she wanted to know"

I look at him dumbfounded "I'm...I can't be a vampire!" i yell in disbelief tears start to well up in my eyes.

Elena comes over and sits down next to me putting a hand on mine "I went through the same thing two years ago"she says "it was hell at first i wanted nothing more than to die but it get's easier somewhat" she says to me

I squeeze her hand "we learned with Elena there are no loop holes, You feed or you die" Damon says

I stare straight ahead and maul over my options to live forever or die.. hmm.

"Okay." i say they all look my ways and nod in agreement. "but i don't want to kill anyone because i need their blood.." i say with panic

"It's alright we can find someone who will willingly give you their blood to complete the transition." Stefan says to me i nod in agreement

"what about Matt?" Elena says "him and Noelle seem like their close and he's fond of her" she finishes

"I suppose. but do you think he will do it?" i say with fear in my voice

"Elena call matt and tell him to get over to the boarding house asap" Stefan says to which she leaves and dials Matt's number

"Matt, it's Elena, it's Noelle.. she's.." Elena says i don't get to hear the rest of the conversation as she steps into the hallway "can you walk?" Stefan asks me i plant my feet on the ground and stand up almost falling over Damon catches me and decides to hoist me up in his arms i lay my head against his chest "I feel so weak" i mutter helplessly

"It'll be alright once we get some blood in you you'll feel better" Stefan says i nod in agreement still not to fond of the idea of having to drink blood, we end up at the boarding house 20 minutes later Damon carries me in the house and lays me down on the couch, "OH my god Damon!, what happened to her?!" Caroline says "she's in transition" he says in a low voice Caroline puts her hands over her mouth and shakes her head her blond curls swaying back and forth

"where's matt" i choke out My throat suddenly feeling like the Sahara desert. i can feel sweat beading on my forehead and everything is hazy

"I'm right here Noelle.." matt says softly He places his wrist to my mouth "drink.." he says and i do i bite down breaking the skin feeling the warm blood slip past my lips, I open my eyes wide and feel veins snake underneath them. i let go of matt's wrist and stand up.

"Noelle?" Elena says to me I turn to her, "how do you feel?" she asks me "I've never felt better" i say making a fist and cracking my neck Bonnie comes over and hands me a necklace with a lapis lazuli stone in it i put it on and turn around. the front door to the boarding house is kicked in and Klaus and his brother Kol come barging in "where's my doppelgänger?!" Klaus snarls I turn to him feeling the dark veins under my eyes from "NO!" he snarls Kol stands there and looks at me a shocked and surprised expression on his face.

"what happened to her?!" Klaus snarls "I'm not sure why don't you tell us?!" i yell back at him "i was human last night!"

He narrows those blue orbs at me. I smile showing my teeth. "look's like you've lost another doppelgänger.." i say with a smirk.

He snarls and zooms out of the house with his brother in tow. He never returns again.

"So.. what comes next?" i ask Elena Caroline and bonnie all link arms with me "Tomorrow is graduation and then we head off to college in the fall!" Caroline exclaims happily to me I smile as we step out into the sun which oddly enough feels wonderful against my flesh, For once in 18 years i feel like i can do anything.. I'm finally free. i think to myself as we walk down the drive way.


	4. Captured: augustine horrors

_**This chapter starts at the beginning of season 5 and jumps around it starts as their headed off to college and covers the Whitmore historical ball where wes maxfield threatens Elena and leads into both noelle and elena being captured by wes. **_

_**Don't forget to post your thoughts and reviews about the story so far :)**_

_**Enjoy ~**_

* * *

chapter 4

I kick back and prop my bare feet against the wall in the Salvatore boarding house sighing contented, I start tapping my foot to the music I'm listening is the first day I've had off in a while where either Caroline or Damon are teaching me how to live life as a vampire. and Damon of course saying witty sarcastic remarks,

"okay up and at it girl" Elena says nudging me

I crack one eye open and look at her she smiles and stands up straight

"Is it time already for college? I say

"yes ma'am" she says with a laugh

I groan and then hop up from the position I have been laying in. a lot has happened in the past couple of months Damon and Elena have gotten together and closer in more ways than one, Stefan straight up fell off the face of the earth and Katherine is well.. human! I am utterly delighted that little bitch now get's to feel what I've felt all these years.

I walk up to the room I have stayed in and get my suit case and start packing making sure to grab my most precious item an article I never take off are my earrings have had them ever since I can remember, family heirloom or something I walk down stairs to see Elena and Damon kissing goodbye and him telling her he would keep an eye on her little brother who had just come back from the grave.

Alright let's get this freak show on the road!" I say happily to which Elena smiles

Damon comes up to me "alright feisty. your on your own with this college thing now that the almighty dick of hybrids isn't after you anymore." he says with a smirk and hugs me

"what's with the hug Damon it's so unlike you.." I say pretending to be shocked and then smirk

"Oh ha ha, I'm not a soulless monster you know.. I'm actually one of the good guys" he says matter of factly

I snort "your track record begs to differ" I say laughing

he glares but smirks "all set Noelle? Elena asks

"for sure" I say with a smile little did I know the next few weeks and months would be absolute hell for me.

one very chatty and exciting car ride later~

"wow.. I can't believe I'm in college..." I say surprised

"This is going to be a great year we can start over new create a totally new persona for ourselves and most importantly we have each other to experience it with and when bonnie comes home we can all share a room together!" Caroline says joyfully

"away from all the supernatural drama that is mystic falls.. No more hybrids, werewolves vampires or witches" I say "well aside from us of course " I say with a laugh

"yes," Elena agrees

_**~time skip to the Whitmore college ball~ **_

"so the college is hosting a ball?" I ask Elena

"yeah it's something for the historical society, a lot of ancient artifacts are going to be on display and you have to dress up as a historical figure" she says

"what are you going as?" I ask her taking a sip of my blood laced coffee

"I was thinking about going as lady Anne Boleyn" she says "how about you what are you going as"

"Hmm good question.." I say "does Klaus count?" I say and we both burst into laughter

"No but on a serious note I think I'm going to go as queen Isabella of spain" I say twirling a strand of hair

"that would be a good costume" Elena says I smile at her

a couple of hours later I'm dressed head to toe in a dress that looks like it's from the late 1500's it's long and a cream and ruby-red color with off the shoulder sleeves made of a sheer material I found a strand of pearls that had a small ruby attached to it. lastly i drape a cape around my shoulders and slip a pair of white flats on. I look in the mirror and straighten the loose curls that are hanging in my face.

"wow Noelle you look great!" Elena exclaims when we meet up I smile at her "you look great too green suits you" I says to her linking my arm through walk into the ball

me and Elena split up and i walk over the punch table taking a glass and taking a small sip. a tall blond-haired man comes over to where I'm standing and nonchalantly says "I know what you are."

I look over at him "excuse me?" I say

he looks over at me "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE" he says in a matter of fact tone

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I say and turn away from him

" I already confronted Elena, told her to pack up and leave Whitmore. I suggest you do the same. or else." he says threateningly I turn to face him

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do." I say to him venomously

he doesn't back down "Do what you like but mark my words if you stay here things are going to get very ugly fast" he says in a low tone to me.

"things got ugly the moment I laid eye's on you, Your no better than the creatures you experiment on and torture" I say to him he looks at me with a shocked expression

"how do you know what the.." he starts and then composes himself "nevermind leave Whitmore or else. as I've said."

" if you think your gonna threaten me and my friends your sadly mistaken. If you do it again YOUR going to regret it" he scoffs and walks away from me i look over to see Elena standing there talking to a blond haired boy, i walk over to where they are

"hey Elena, can i talk to you for a minute?" i ask her a concerned look plays on her face

"what's up?" she says to me

"did professor creepy threaten you?" i ask her

"yeah, said he knew was a vampire and told me if i didn't leave things would get very ugly for me." she says shaking her head.

"well he just told me the same thing, i told him he doesn't scare me and he'd regret it if he threatened me again." i say with a laugh

A couple of weeks go by without any strange occurences until i go over to the Whitmore house with Elena and Aaron, i stand at the door with Elena without being allowed to come in.

"Elena? Noelle? are you going to come in?" Aaron asks us

I step my foot over the threshold of the door and walk inside as does Elena, we start talking about something when Elena falls to the floor i look over alarmed and see dr maxfeild, i feel the veins forming under my eyes and try to lunge for him, he shoot me with something turning out to be vervain and i collapse to the floor.

When i wake up i'm in a cell, i sit up and run the back of my head.

"What the hell happened?" i mutter i look over and see Elena still passed out on the floor i try reaching through the bars and touching her just trying to wake her up finally she starts to stir she sits up and looks over at me.

"Noelle?, where are we?" she asks me

"I"m not sure professor jackass vervained me and from the looks of it he vervained you too." i say hunching over pulling my knees up to my chest.

we both hear a noise as a door slams shut and foot two sets of footsteps start approaching where we are i feel venom rising in my throat at the thought of getting my hands on that bastard maxfeild.

wes enters the room practically dragging a dark haired man with him he shoots me with another vervain dart and opens the door to my cell tossing the man in and shutting the door again i watch him smirk just as i pass back out hearing Elena scream for me.

again i wake up in the cell.

"son of a bitch" i say cracking my neck after being in an odd position from when i hit the floor, i look over and don't see Elena which makes me alarmed i hear commotion down the hall a "please don't" then a scream and a loud crash, i walk up to the cell door and try to look out to no avail.

someone zooms in front of the cell turning out to be Stefan "OH MY GOD! you do not know how glad i am to see you!" i yell at him through the cell door "get me out of here!" i yell he nods and kicks the door shattering the lock and hands me my lapis lazuli necklace and we all escape.


	5. mystery revealed:Enter Francheska

_**Hi! here is chapter 5 of sirens call~**_

_**I only own my oc Noelle Bellamy and Francheska!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Chapter 5

"so Stefan where the hell have you been for the past 4 months?" i ask him as we walk back into the Salvatore boarding house.

"my psychotic doppelgänger locked me in a safe and left me at the bottom of a quarry" he says

my eyes go wide "Oh my gosh.." he looks down

Elena sits in the living room going through a folder her father apparently had written when he was apart of the Augustine society, i walk over ad sit down next to her "what are you reading lena? i ask her

she takes a sip of her blood "apparently my dad was a member of the Augustine society and did these horrible experiments on vampires when we were being held by wes before he tried injecting me with the ripper virus he told me that my father was a member and how he would have experimented on me with batting an eye if he was still alive.." she says

I take her hand "Elena there is no way your dad would ever hurt you vampire or not you were his little girl and he loved you like his own, wes is an egotistical jackass who might i add is going to get his throat ripped out next time i see him" i say venomously "but any way be happy your alive we survived the horror of being tortured and almost ripperfied" i finish saying.

just then we hear a unfamiliar voice talking with Damon both Damon and the dark haired man from the cell walk in.

Elena get's up and goes over to Damon "who is this?" she asks to which the man says his name is enzo

"well hello gorgeous" he says making his way over to me giving a heart stopping smile

"Hi" i say to which he frowns

"don't be so cold love, after all we were cellmates" he says with a wink

i roll my eyes "Not by choice" i say and turn and walk away from him

"hey Elena I'm going to go back to my place for a while and take care of some stuff I'll be back later" i say she nods

"just be careful with wes still out there you don't know what's going to happen." Elena says i can see concern in her eyes

"Don't worry about me" i say with a laugh "I'm pretty tough i can go against him if needed"

"Not if he shoots you up with vervain.. feisty" Damon says in a sarcastic tone

"Well then i guess when i wake up I'll have to rip his spleen out" i say

"Now her, I like" Enzo says smirking

i leave the house and head back to my place I hadn't been there since i went off to college i walk up the drive way and enter the house immediately heading for my room to get a fresh change of clothes and take a hot shower.

I strip down and step into the hot water feeling my muscles immediately relax, i wash my hair and stand there letting the water run over methinking about what has happened in the past couple of days sighing i shut the water off and get out dressing quickly in a black tanktop, dark blue jeans and a pair of black knee length boots i let my hair dry naturally in soft curls and apply a little masscara and head down stairs grabbing my black leather jacket i head out back to the boarding house, I feel as if I'm being followed i turn around and see something dart into the woods.

I turn back around and flash over to the boarding house and slam the door behind me i turn back around and see Katherine she takes a step back "Noelle" she says i feel dark veins from under my eyes and i flash forward and grab her by the throat.

she gasps fo air "what do you think you're doing here you little bitch!" i yell i can feel my fangs elongating

Stefan zooms over and grabs my arm, i look over at him and then back to Katherine.

i let her go and step back she scrambles behind Stefan "why is she here?" i say in a low voice

"She's here because your doppelganger has made an appearance in mystic falls" Stefan says to me.

"Wait.. Francheska?" i say narrowing my eyes

"yes" Katherine says "and i'll take great joy in watching her rip you limb from limb" she sneers

"that's it I'm killing the doppel slut" i yell and start for Katherine she backs up further. practically hiding behind Stefan

the front door to the boarding house is suddenly kicked open and in walks a woman who looks exactly like me comes walking in, she takes one look at Katherine and flashes over to her, sinking her teeth into her throat Katherine struggles and then goes limp francheska lets her drop to the floor. she then turns to us "hello Noelle, i believe we have somethings to talk about"

"I was born in germany in 1382 my mother and father were rom a noble branch so i grew up quite comfortably, when i reached the age of 18 My father announced that i would be married to a man from a foreign country i would have to learn his language and be the good noble wife my parents wanted me to be but, i had another destiny for myself I didn't want to be someones wife or mother i wanted more. i wanted to see the world and experience everything it had to offer, So that night i left my family home and ran. i stole one of the family horses and made my way through the country side being careful of my surroundings but apparently i wasn't careful enough i was eventually found by a band of thieves they attempted to rob me and when things went wrong i was stabbed and left for dead in the middle of the road," Francheska says

"i was found by someone who then turned me into a vampire, apparently smelling all the blood and decided to spare my life to this day i have no clue who it was, i traveled around europe until about 1492 when i got mixed up with the original family, I ended up having an affair with the youngest mikaelson brother Kol, which was a huge mistake being the fact he's crazier then Klaus almost. i had heard of the petrova doppelgänger from Rebekah and even Klaus himself told me she was the key to breaking the curse placed on him by his mother to keep his werewolf side dormant, when Katerina escaped i followed her when rose took her in and she hung herself and made her escape as a new-born vampire i helped her get away kept her safe from Klaus and his family's fury, not a soul knew where she was for almost 200 years until Klaus evened out the playing field and obtained some of her dna so a witch could track her using a locator spell we then ran again from the original family by that time we had made it to the new world and were steeled in a town just east of the village known as mystic falls, we stayed there until 1864 when Katherine decided to set out on her own with a woman with the last name Bennett, Emily I believe was her name" she says

"Emily Bennett was my best friend Bonnie's ancestor" Elena says francheska looks over at her and nods

"i made my way to mystic falls just in time to see Katherine get dragged from the Salvatore's mansion and thrown into the back of a cart wagon headed for fells church she was to be burned with the rest of the towns vampires, only after another 200 years did i find out that she did not perish in that church fire i decided to give up on her noting all the horribly selfish things she had done, in the year 1989 i learned about Noelle's birth and the fact she was my doppelgänger i immediately started following her trying to keep her safe and out of harms way because despite the fact she was my shadow self i held no hatred for her and no ill will for her being, i didfn.t want her to go through the same thing i had experienced with the original family, Noelle our doppelgänger bloodline is able to create new life, we can procreate, it's as if our body's didn't reject the vampire qualities we also have a talent to where we can get our voices to a certain octave that we can literally kill our enemy, something i found useful in battle I call it the Sirens call" francheska finishes

I look at her "so your here to protect me?" i ask

"yes" she says


	6. Threats: originals return

_**Hi here is chapter 6 this chapter plays around both maxfield and Kol, next chapter will have some pretty gory and juicy info pertaining to both francheska affair with kol and Noelle's interaction and relationship with the original.. there will also be flash backs fom Francheska's past and you will get to learn more about her and why she feels like she has to protect and watch over Noelle.**_

_**Remember to leave your comments and reviews at the bottom so I know how the story is doing, :) **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Chapter 6

it had been 2 days since francheska had shown up and told me she was there to protect me and i sat in class pondering just what to do and more importantly what she was there to protect me from..

The bell rang and we were dismissed on my way from class to my dorm dr maxfield corners me i narrow my eyes at him and he smirks

"I thought i told you to leave, did your little trip to the Augustine cells teach you nothing?" he says in a mocking tone

"last time i checked you were passed out on the floor because my best friend head butted you in your ugly mug, I told you i am not going anywhere.." I say getting up in his face "And don't think for a minute that i won't snap your neck just for sport" i finish venomously he backs up but still smirks at me which really pisses me off.

"You have until the end of today to be gone and that includes Elena, Caroline and any other vampire that is here.." he says "Oh and if you're not gone by then let's just say you won't like the consequences" he finishes and walks off i start to go after him but Elena stops me by grabbing my shoulder she shakes her head

"lets just go back to the boarding house for a couple of days" she says "Just until we can figure ut what to do about professor creepy"

"Okay.. but why should we have to leave just because that jackass doesn't like vampires No one else on campus knows what we are and apparently this psycho tortures and makes them into something that would cause our species to go extinct?" I say rasing my voice slightly

Elena shakes her head "I know, but trust me when he had me strapped down before he attempted to inject me with that ripper virus he was telling me all sorts of crazy things and apparently he made it his life mission to find us and create some deadly super virus that would make us cannibalize our own species" she says

"Okay text Caroline and tell her to meet us at the whitmore gate, We're going to the baording house and staying there until we can figure out a way to deal with dr maxfield." i say she nods and goes to text caroline my phone starts to buzz in my pocket signaling i had an incoming call i answer it

"Hello?" i say

"Hello darling" a male voice says over the phone

"Who is this?" i demand

"Did you already forget me love?" he says "or my brother?"

"Kol" i say almost dropping the phone

"there we go.. see i knew you didn't forget me" he says and i swear i can almost hear the smirk in his voice

"what do you want kol?" i ask

"a little birdy told me your doppelgänger made an appearance in mystic falls and almost killed Katerina petrova" he says

"Well key word almost the little bitch deserves to die" I say gritting my teeth

he startles me when he lets out a laugh " you truly never fail to amaze me darling, Just know I'm coming back for you and not one of your friends iare going to stop me"

My face drops "I'm not going anywhere with you kol.." i say

he lets out a curt laugh "You really don't have a choice love" he says to me

"Like hell i don't" i practically yell into the phone "If you think i'm going anywhere with you then you've got another thing coming, come near me or my friends and i will end you, 1000 year old original or not." i say venomously and hang up not giving him a chance to reply.

Elena walks up "Care will be by the gate she is getting some clothes together, we should do the same" she says to me i nod in agreement

"Lena?" i say

"what is it elle? she says

I look down "Klaus's brother called me.." i say a look of concern crosses her face

"which brother?" she says i look up at her

"take a wild guess.. the psycho tried to kidnap me from the grill when i was a human" i say to her to which she gets a fearful look "he also said he's coming back for me." i finish

"come on we need to go" Elena says sternly but i can hear the fear in her voice

we get back to the boarding house and barge in taking both Stefan and Damon by surprise "what are you guys doing here?" looking from me to elena and then Caroline

"Is francheska still here?" i ask Stefan

He nods "she's upstairs" i nod and run up the stairs

"Francheska!?" i yell to which she comes running out of the bedroom a concerned look on her face

"what is it Noelle?" she says

"Kol fucking mikaelson that's what the problem is" i say to which she becomes more alarmed

"is he back?" she asks to which i nod she takes a deep breath

"what are we going to do?" i say "he says that he's going to take me and there is no one that's going to stop him."

"well if i know kol he won't give up, if you present this as a game he wont stop until he's won." she says shaking her head

"we need to tell everyone maybe we can come up with a lan to stop him because i'll die before i go with him.." i say to her to which she gets a terrified look on her face

"Your not going to die and he's not getting you over my dead body" she says through her teeth

I look down "Francheska.. you're the closets living relative i have left.. I don't care if we're dopelgangers i consider you a sister"

a look of happiness and joy spreads over her features "i feel the same Like i said i am not sure why doppelgangers are apparently suppose to hate their shadow self.. it makes no sense to me" she finishes with a laugh

We walk down stairs to where everyone is "so what's going on feisty?" Damon says taking a swig off his whiskey

"I got a phone call from Klaus' brother Kol earlier today, he told me he's coming back to mystic falls.. For me." i say to them they all get a stern look

"Why is he coming back we all know Klaus is in new Orleans doing god knows what and he took elijah, rebekah and kol with him." stefan says a puzzled look on his face

"As francheska said our bloodline is special, not only are we able to conceive children even though we are vampires we also have a talent that could basically take down an enemy in less than a minute.." i say to Stefan to which he nods

"so what are we going to do about the original douche?" Damon says in a snarky tone

"We'll just have to kill him. again" Elena says "Let's face it he's not going to give up, just look at what happened when he tried to kill jeremy he almost succeeded.." she says

My phone starts to buzz in my pocket again "Hello?" i say in a blunt tone

"I'm back in mystic falls darling and i can't wait to see you.." the voice says

"I already told you i am not going anywhere with you.." i say to him

"and like i said you don't have a choice in the matter, Be ready I am coming for you and don't think for a second i won't kill anyone who gets in the way.." he says in a very menacing tone

"You know what screw you kol, Come near me or my friends and your going to regret it, mark my words you will not like the consequences" I say venomously "and if you remember correctly My doppelgänger and I possess a very powerful gift." i finish feeling the adrenaline flow through my veins.

He goes to say something but i hang up on him "he's not going to be happy but i really don't much care, let's find a way to bring this jackass down." i say through gritted teeth.


	7. Visions of the past: show down

_**So as i promised there was a couple of flash backs to francheska's early days when she met Katherine and kol, just so you know this is not the end of kol and Noelle and francheska's story. he'll be back ;)**_

_**But Next chapter will have a time skip to the beginning of season 6, which means new people will come into contact with our lovely doppelgänger including Kai Jo liv luke and Alaric will be in the story more.**_

_**But anyways here is chapter 7! :3**_

_**Enjoy!~**_

* * *

Chapter 7

_**England 1492**_

_**"Lady Francheska your carriage awaits" a tall dark-skinned woman says I give her a curt nod and gather my things including a bottle of vervain i keep on me, strange a vampire would carry something that is toxic to herself. I have my reasons.**_

_**One short carriage ride later and i stand in front of a spectacular mansion a tall man with neatly tied back brown hair and dark brown eyes comes out of the manor **_

_**"Ah you must be lady francheska Lableu" he says i give a curt nod he smiles and motions for me to fallow him to which i do, he leads me to a large room and asks me to wait there.**_

_**I sit down in a chair and wait for a short time before my curiosity get's the better of me i walk over to the book shelf and pick up a red leather-bound book and open it skimming over the worn yellow pages **_

_**"you know it's not very polite to snoop around" i hear a male voice say, I almost drop the book i quickly put it back and turn around to see a young man with the same dark hair and eyes as the man who led me here, he walks up to me with a smirk on his face **_

_**"I am sorry" i say quickly adverting my eyes away from his intense stare.**_

_**"My name is Kol Mikaelson " he says taking my hand and kissing the top of it, If i was still human i probably would have blushed.**_

_**"and**_** your name my dear?" he says**

**_"My name is Francheska Lebleu" i say giving a curt nod_**

**_"well miss lebleu i hope that book you were reading was interesting" he says and takes my hand kissing the top of it and then steps closer and whispers in my ear "I truly hope we become more acquainted soon" and then steps back with a devilish grin on his face_**

**_i go to say something to him but i am stopped by the man who escorted me into the manor as he comes back in with a woman and a man with him _**

**_"My name is Elijah mikaelson this is my sister Rebekah mikaelson and my brother Niklaus Mikaelson" he says and motions to them they nod but their eyes never leave me_**

**_"I see you have met our youngest brother kol" Elijah says to which i nod_**

**_"My family, this is lady Francheska LeBleu" Elijah says _**

**_i go to say something but just then another person enters the room, it turns out to be a tall olive-skinned woman with long dark hair and brown doe shaped eyes she smiles when she see's all of us _**

**_"Ah Katerina" Elijah and Niklaus say in unison_**

**_"Francheska thisis lady Katerina petrova, she hails from Bulgaria, and she is also staying here." Elijah says i smile and nod to her_**

~present day Mystic falls 2012~

Noelle P.O.V

"how are we going to bring kol down francheska?" i say she looks as if she was in deep thought and I kinda feel bad for disturbing her but with kol being in mystic falls and coming for me there is only so much time..

"if memory serves me correctly the last time i escaped from kol was when he became neutralized by his brother Klaus.. which means if we wanna delay him for just a short time we need a dagger and some white oak ash.. but if you want him dead then that's a totally different playing field.." she says playing with the charm on her necklace.

I ponder her words carefully, "he's a psycho.. and i don't feel like being hunted by him for the next couple centuries so kill it is" I say to her letting out a huff of aggravation

"then when he comes we will use out gifts to end his life." she says "but i must warn you, it will not be pretty. it's rather bloody and a very terrible way to go" she finishes shaking her head he dark ringlets quivering

_**~England 1492~**_

_**"shhh" I say to Katerina she cowers in fear behind me, I peek out from behind the tree we're hiding behind, I see Elijah and a group of men standing close I duck back behind the tree.**_

_**"You can't run Katerina" he says "I can smell your blood" he growls on the word blood**_

_**I look back around to see them going in the other direction apparently following the tip of the man known as Trevor, I turn back to Katerina "stay quiet and fallow me quickly" i say to her she nods and we start out again only to be stopped by Trevor he takes one look at a frightened Katerina and looks at me with pleading eyes**_

_**"There is a cottage in the woods a friend named rose stays there, Take Katerina there she will be safe until I can help her escape" he says i give a curt nod and scoop Katerina up in my arms and flash away**_

_**we arrive at the cottage and i knock on the door and an old woman answers the door "Please help us" i say **_

_**"I don't allow strangers into my home" she says and tries to close the door only to be stopped by a dark-haired woman who studies us with her blue eyes. **_

_**"who are you?" she says **_

_**"Please Trevor sent us.." Katerina says from behind me "I have the moonstone my name is Katerina petrova and this is francheska lebleu" she says with a fearful look in her brown eyes**_

_**The woman known as rose Grabs Katerina and pulls her inside, I feel veins growing under my eyes, rose looks at me with a shocked look on her face I race forward but I'm stopped by the fact I cannot enter the house because I was not invited in I growl in frustration and rose smirks **_

_**"when you leave this house I will be waiting for you" i growl and start pacing in front of the house rose shuts the door, I see Trevor come to the house and go inside I hear a commotion and then silence, I listen in on their conversation and then see the door fling open and Katerina flash away suddenly realizing she had transitioned into a vampire.. **_

_**I fallow her and stop her in a field just short of the german border, She turns around and faces me there is dried blood on her mouth and on her green dress, **_

_**"Katerina..." I say she looks down and then flashes away from me, leaving me stand there in total shock.**_

_~ just out of Mystic falls, present day 2012~_

We have decided to Go out of mystic falls to a cemetery where Kol won't be able to find me, Francheska leads the way to where some of her distant family is buried The tomb is named for the Lebleu family

"The earliest grave in here is from 1675" Francheska says "That would be My great great niece and then her children and family after her."

I look around "So these people would be considered my family as well?" I ask to which she nods

"Yes Noelle" she says

Damon, Elena and Stefan come into the tomb as well Elena puts her hand on my shoulder and reassures me i will be fine

"Okay Doppel feisty how are we going to bring down Klaus' brother?" Damon says raising an eyebrow

"Myself and Noelle possess a very powerful gift that allows us to not only kill our victims but immobilize the as well whether they be hybrid vampire or any other supernatural creäture" francheska says "all we have to do is scream or sing and that's all she wrote for the person attacking us."

Damon cringes a little "so in other words we need to be outta here when kol arrives correct?" he asks francheska to which she nods

_~6 hours later~_

I stand waiting for kol to arrive having phoned him with the location I am at i prop myself up against a tree. i look down at my phone and then back up at the fading sun setting behind the trees casting an eerie shadow across the graveyard.

"Hello darling" I hear a male voice say I turn and face Kol who stands there smirking just as her did the night he tried to abduct me from the grill

I stand up and quickly flash away to the lebleu tomb, "Oh darling, you know i love a good chase" he says and follows me, I stop outside the tomb and turn to face him he watches me intently.

"Haven't you realized by now I am not going with you kol?" I say

"and have you realized vampire or not you're not strong enough to outwit me or escape me?" he says narrowing his dark eyes at me

I narrow My green eyes at him "I know i am strong enough and with the help of my doppelgänger i can beat you" i say I whistle signaling francheska to come out from where she was hiding, Kol gets a shocked and surprised look on his face as he looks at her

"Francheska.." he says to which she narrows her green eyes at him she then looks at me and nods, I open my mouth and a piercing wail escapes my lips as i scream Kol drops to the ground clutching his head blood coming from his nose and eyes. Francheska then starts to scream at an equal octave making him scream and howl in pain

She flashes forward and shoves her hand into his chest "This is for ruining my life you bastard" she yells and then yanks his heart out.. he falls to the ground and greys. Francheska stands there with kol's heart in her hand

"He always said i held his heart, Now I guess it's a literal meaning" she says and then tosses his heart to the ground and we don't head straight back to mystic falls

"Where are we going?" I ask francheska

"you'll see" she says and starts heading south.

_~3 months later~_

We get right to the border of mystic falls when i start gagging and coughing up blood and francheska starts bleeding from her chest and stomach as soon as we cross over it, she quickly backs up and out of mystic falls we start to immediately heal and regenerate

"What the hell was that?!" i yell wiping the blood from my mouth

Francheska shakes her head and i growl, i take out my phone and dial Elena number she answers it and i can tell she's been cry "What's going on?" i ask her

"D..Damon's dead.." she says "and so is bonnie.." I almost drop the phone.

"how did they die?" i say

" the other side collapsed.." Elena says i can clearly tell she's fighting back tears

"meet me at Whitmore In an hour" i say to her "and bring Caroline"

she agrees and we hang up.


	8. Return to the past: Enter Kai

_**"what do you mean bonnie and damon are dead?" I shout into the phone as elena trys to tell me what had happened when they all came back from the other side and their plan that lead to damon's death.**_

_**"Meet me and francheska at whitmore" i say to her "and bring caroline we all need to talk" **_

_**1 hour later~**_

_**"what if i told you that i knew of a way to get both bonnie and damon back?" francheska says to elena, to which elena gets a surprised look she looks down for a mintue and then back up to francheska.**_

_**"How do we get them back?" she says a determined look in her eyes**_

_**~6 months later~**_

"so you wanna tell me how I am going back to the year 1994?" i say to francheska as she makes the final preperations to send me back in time

"your not going to the past, or back in time for that matter I had run in with the gemini coven back in the mid 1980's the leader of the coven made a deal with me that if i was to keep the object imprisoning his son out of enemy hands they would offer protection from my foes, In example the original family and katherine." francheska says tinkering with the object in her hands

"So the place where bonnie and damon are is really a prison?" i say a shocked look on my face she nods and i hear the object click and it opens up a large red stone in the middle, francheska takes out a vial filled with blood and twists the cap off and hands the vial to liv, the witch helping us do the spell

"this is lucy bennetts blood, it will allows me to send you back to this prison" liv says and then hands me another vial "this is my blood you will have exactly 8 hours to find and bring them both back once that time mark is up you will be brought back. for any reason that you need to come back before the 8 hours are up come back to this spot and i will bring you back." she says and starts chanting.

I brace myself, A bright flash of light makes me sheild my eyes when i open them I'm still in the cemetery but the graves are different bonnie and her grams graves are not there which tells me that the spell had worked I dart out of the grave yard and over to the salvatore boarding house i open the door and walk in with caution

"Damon.. Bonnie?" i yell damon pokes his head around the corner and shock fills his eyes

"what are you doing here fiesty?" he practically yells rushing to hug me i wrap my arms around him a tear escaping my eyes

"I came here for you and bonnie" i say "I'm taking you home" he steps back and turns his head a concerned look coming across his face

"what is it damon?" I ask "is bonnie okay?"

"she's fine but we kinda have another problem on our hands right now" he says and geastures for me to fallow hi, we walk into the main room of the house where i see bonnie fighting with a dark haired man her hazel eyes flashing with fury, the man lets out a laugh to which she growls and becomes more agitated, Damon clears his throat and they both turn to him until they see me standing next to him, Bonnie lets out a cry of joy and runs to me wrapping her arms around my neck. she sobs into my chest as i stoke her hair reassuring her that she was okay.

She wipes her eyes and looks up at me i smile at her, the man behind her rushes forward and grabs bonnie by the shoulders to which she convulses and cries out in pain, I rush forward and fling him across the room into a wall he scrambles to get up a look of anger flashes through his steely blue-grey eyes, i feel dark veins forming under my eyes and my fangs slide down i snarl at him and go to lunge but damon holds me back.

"I see you've met kai." he says with a disgusted look on his face i regain my composure and then look back at kai.

"if you ever so much as look at her again i will rip you limb from limb." i seethe venomously, he smirks which only pisses me off more.

I rush forward and grab him by the throat his smirk fades and is replaced by a frown, he grabs my shoulders trying to force me back

"you know a year or two ago that probably would have been possible for you to do, but.." i say smiling viciously " you don't have a chance in hell"

Just as i finish that sentence i feel a burning sensation ignite in my skull i fall to the ground crying out in pain. He stands over me smirking once again,

"let me tell you something sweetheart, just because your gorgeous and breathtaking don't think i won't end your immortal life" he says and then bends down cupping my chin " I would truly hate to end something so exciting before i even got the chance to toy with it." this pisses me off, he stands back up just to be speared by a firepoker i look over and damon stands there with a pissed off look on his face

Kai falls over blood gurgling in his mouth before he dies,

"lets go he won't be down for long, we all learned that the hard way when he tried to kill bonnie." damon says i nod and we all rush out of the house

We end up in the old part of mystic falls cemetery where liv had first sent me,

"okay noelle what do we need to do to get back?" bonnie says to me, i take out the object liv gave me o get back home i place my hand on it and recite the phrase she told me to say once i had found damon and bonnie, i motion for both of them to come near me and when they do we all link hands, I see kai running towards us but in a flash of white light we are gone leaving him there in 1994.

I open my eyes and see elena liv stefan caroline and enzo with alaric and jo, elena is curled up in damons arms hugging him and jeremy is hugging bonnie

Francheska comes up to me and hugs me "you did it" she says i smile and nod.

"of couse i did it." i say to her "Failure was not an option" i smirk

elena comes up to me and hugs me tightly "thank you" she says through tears, I bite my lip trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

Little did i know some 300 hundered miles away a certain original was being resurrected and his vengeance burned almost as hot as his lust for not only my body but my immortal soul..

_**"I'm coming for you, My little Noelle~"**_


	9. Resurrection: Return of He who is death

**_3 weeks later~_**

"finally we can just kick back and enjoy the festival and corn maze tonight!" i say with glee I continue ransacking my closet looking for something to wear I bring out a lacey short black dress with a sweet heart neckline and hold it up for elena to give her opinion on

"Yes!" she says with a bright smile "you should pair it with some dark red lipstick and a small but beautiful necklace" she says looking down to her phone which had started to buzz signaling an incoming call. she looks back up to me and i nod smiling

"Go talk to your Lova!" i say putting on a jersey accent on the word lover she laughs and walks into the hall.

I shake my head and turn back around a smile on my face, the past three weeks had ben perfect No supernatural drama, No ancient vampires or crazy witches to ruin my time. I walk over to the bathroom and quickly strip down and shower I curl my long midnight black hair and pin it to the side adding a small shiny clip, I apply my makeup leaving my eyes bright and unshadowed, I apply some dark red lipstick and quickly put my dress and combat boots on

I grab my keys, phone and purse and head out the door, I get half way to the corn maze when my phone starts to buzz signaling i had an incoming call, I check the phone and it comes up as an unknown number i answer the phone.

**_"hello?" i say_**

**_"Did you really think i was gone forever darling?" the voice on the other end says_**

**_I feel fear and dread and slightly sick "Who is this?" i say_**

**_"Oh come on love don't pretend you don't know who this is or do you need a reminder of just who i am" he says menacingly_**

**_"Kol" I say trying to swallow the acid pooling in my throat._**

**_"Ah see now was that so hard?" he says in a chipper voice _**

**_"How in the hell are you alive?" i say "last time i checked francheska ripped your heart out back in that cemetery" _**

**_I hear him chuckle "Little tid bit love, Don't murder the original who has witch friends, especially when said witch friend is ten time more powerful then the bennett witch." _**

**_I feel like i'm going to be sick "what do you want Kol?" i seethe into my phone_**

**_"what i've wanted all along love.." he says _**

**_"well?!" i say angrily_**

**_"YOU" he says and i can practically see him smirking through the phone _**

_**"stay the hell away from me you psycho" I scream into the phone **_

_**"eardrum darling..." he says softly and then whispers "See you soon sweetheart" and the line goes dead.**_

i stand there frozen if my heart could beat i'm pretty sure i would have had a massive coronary heart attack right then and there.

"shit shit shit.." i hiss to myself quickly dialing elena's number she answers on the second ring.

"Noelle?" she says

"so guess who just called me.." i say biting back the fear

Elena becomes alarmed at the fear in my voice.. "Who called you noelle?" she says in a low tone

"Kol" i say softly

"Go back to the dorm room and stay there lock every window and door I'll have liv spell the room so he can't get in until we all get there" elena says I agree and flash back to the room locking myself inside i sit in a chair in the far corner where nothing can sneak up on me I bring my knees up to my chest and start to rock. My phone starts to go off another incoming call I hestantly look down and see that it's francheska calling me I answer quickly

"He's back isn't he?" she asks quickly

"i let out a sob and tell her yes

"that sneaky son of a bitch.." she says angrily "I knew he wouldn't be dead for long.."

"fran, What are we going to do.." i say "he's coming for me.."

I hear a knock on my door i start to automatically panic "It's me answer the door" francheska says

I hurry over and unlock the door she come's in and quickly shuts the door.

"Okay here is the plan we need to get you out of here and far away for awhile just until kol looses interest or i find a way to permantely kill the bastard." francheska say i can hear the anger in her voice

"but where will we go?" i ask curiously

She smiles "how would you like to trace your family roots and see the place of my birth in germany?" she says softly a warm smile on her face

"I would love that" i say "anything to get away from that psycho"

"Good we leave tonight" she says "I"ll help you pack and get things ready"

Just then i hear footsteps outside the door the slip of a lock and in walks elena, caroline, damon, stefan, Bonnie and Enzo

Enzo looks from me to francheska and then back again "there's two of you?" he asks in a surprised tone

Damon speaks up this time "You've already met Fiesty now meet doppel-fiesty" he says smirking francheska glares at him

"Uh unless you've forgotten i have a happy homicidal maniac coming for me" i say panically

"right.." damon says scratching the back of his head

"I am taking her to germany for awhile just until kol looses interest or i kill him. permantely" francheska says "Now if you would like to come along that is fine i am by no means seperating noelle from you all. but she is in imediate danger and we need to go NOW" she says

"I'll go" elena says

"so will i" stefan says

"count me in fiesty" damon says smirking

"me as well" bonnie and caroline say

"I got a bone to pick with that original" enzo says through gritted teeth "so i'll come with you too, in case he decides to rear his ugly mug" he finishes smirking

"alright let's go." I say

_**Just under 11 hours later~**_

"ugh my back.." i moan as we get off the plane i stretch and walk forward into the airport

Francheska and the others fallow behind me "welcome to Munich Germany" francheska says "the place of my birth and of my death"


	10. Germany adventures: Kidnapped

**_Hey guys! so sorry i haven't updated in awhile i have been so busy lately it's unbelieveable but i had some spare time so here is chapter 10 of sirens call!  
Remember to leave your reviews and thoughts at the bottom!_**

**_Much love :3_**

* * *

_**"Welcome to munich germany" francheska says "the place of my birth and of my death..**"_

"so this is the place where you were born?" i ask her looking up to a rather large building with very gothic features. she nods and continues walking

"My families home is just about 50 minutes into the country side far away from anything remotely close to a city or town we should all be safe there for a time just until i can come up with a plan..." francheska muses, I furrow my eyebrows.

"what's wrong Noelle?" elena asks me concern filling her face, I sigh

"what's not wrong?" i say with a agitated huff. "between that original bastard constantly fallowing me and now we have to worry about that fruit loop in that 1994 prison getting out.. He gave me the vibe that he's cocky and fearless and calculated.." i say

Damon's phone starts to buzz he auntomatically answers it "alaric what's going on" he says calmly but still with a hint of snark in his voice he talks for a minute and then hangs up

"Jo and alaric will be to your family's home shortly doppel-fiesty" damon says with a smirk she glares daggers at him but then cracks a smile at him

"then i suggest we hurry" she says

_~one short car ride later and all while listening to damon rant about various ways he wants to kill kol~_

we pull up this one of the most beautiful house's i think i had ever seen. You could definetely tell there was history and age to the three story manor, I walk around to the side of the house and run my hand over a year stamp stating the house was built in 1321 A.D. a flash goes through my mind I see the inside of the house and the people there a mother and a father frantically putting together a search party to search for their only daughter.. Francheska. and then blood and lots of it on the walls and floors and the bodies of said family sprawled outon the floor in various posistions a dark haired man stands over the mothers body freash blood dripping from his hands. He looks behind him and i gasp. Realizing the man who killed francheska's family was not from the original family I see him smirk and smooth back the loose stands of hair falling in his face.. the flash back ends and i suddenly realized i'm on the ground with everyone surrounding me.

"hey Noelle.. are you okay?" elena says brown eyes full of fear

I nod and then look at francheska " how did your family die fran.." i say to which she looks down and away from my stare.. i walk up to her "fran.." i say her green eyes start to mist over and a tear escapes her eyes i grab her into a hug and she cries on my shoulder

"My family was murdered, by the man who turned me. i do not know his name or why he did what he did but when i finally came home i found the decaying corpses of my parents and siblings, I was the only daughter out of 13 children the rest were boys but my brothers looked out for me protected me and guilded me through harsh times it wasn't until when i was burying my family did i realized two of my brothers bodies were missing, they weren't there when the rest were killed, My mother Arabella My father Juisepo and 10 of my brothers ranging in age from 2-36 were there the two missng were my bothers fredrico and Jaeggar they were 22 and 25. I still to this day do not know what happened to them.." she says as we walk into the house she leads up to a large room but stops short when she sees two men sitting in chairs that were clearly original to the housing.

"Hello Little Sister." they both say francheska about hits the floor damon catches her and steadies her

"Fredrico.. Jaeggar.. " she says tears streaming down her face.

"how.. how.. are you alive?" francheska sobs into her eldest brothers chest he softly strokes her hair

"when that man. if that is what you want to call such a foul creature broke in and went on a killing spree of our family we both we in town getting supplies for the house, we heard it through someone that had staggered into town bleeding profusly from their neck they told us that it was at out home and on a killing spree by the time we arrived it was too late to save any of the brothers we held dear father's head was severed and hanging from the chandalier and we didn't see mother until we heard her anguished screams from up stairs when we got to the room where the screams were we saw our mother hanging from a noose in the middle of the room her legs and arms had been ripped off and were scattered about the room.. the man was leaned against the far wall just watching her bleed out with a smug amused look on his face, Fredrico charged at him with the sword he had unscheathed to which the creature grabbed the blade and turned it on fredrico and put it to his throat. I remember his words clearly..

_ "I already found and changed your darling little sister she tasted quite good shame i didn't take my time with her.. but i'll give you the gift i bestowed upon her as well.."_

"it all happened so fast.. the next thing i know i wake up to find fredrico lapping blood up off the floor.. I myself did the same and i was disgusted with myself for it.." jaeggar says shaking his head and shuddering

I step forward and stand next to francheska both brothers look at me with shocked looks on their faces.

"Holy similar" fredrico says with an incredulous look

"not quite brother.." Jaeggar says "Look at their eyes and hair color Frannies is lighter and her eyes are darker a little and this woman's hair is super dark and her eyes are a lighter shade of green."

Later that evening we all are sitting in the main living quarters of the house talking when i check my phone noting that it's well after midnight

"hey you guys i'm going to turn in for the night" i say and stretch

"okay see you in the morning hun" francheska says i smile and nod to her

I go up stairs and strip down into something comfortable and climg into the huge bed sighing contently as i snuggle down into the warm blankets. I finally start dozing off only to hear a loud crash i get up and stumble around in the darkness i grab my phone and search around the room i turn my back and feel someone grab my waist

"did you really think i wouldn't find you darling.." i here a velvetly voice whisper in my ear leaving goosebumps on my neck and shoulders I feel a horrific pain in my neck and then the world abruptly goes black...

I wake up some hours later on a bed in a rather large room I sit up and rub the back of my neck

"son of a bitch!" i seethe i look around and my eyes land on a shadowy figure standing against the wall I squint my eyes trying to see who it is and literally feel my heart jump into my throat

"Kol..." i say dread prominent in my voice

"In the flesh love" he says "I believe we have some catching up to do.." and he starts walking forward towards me.


	11. Blast from the past: New Light

_**Hello My lovely readers!**_

_**Here is Chapter 11 of Sirens call, Again sorry i haven't updated in awhile life has been chaotic and very busy.**_

_**Remember to leave your reviews and comments in the review box!**_

_**Much Love **_

_**ShadowFate~**_

* * *

chapter 11

I scoot back on the bed My back hitting the head board Kol sits down next to me,

"why can't you see I'm not going to hurt you.." he says to me anguish visable in his tone

I turn away from him pulling my knees up to my chest "because I have every right to not trust you, Your brother nearly killed me and tried to drain every ounce of my blood because it was some special blood line and you.. I don't even know where to be begin.." I say Strands of my dark hair falling in my face.

He Goes to reach for me but I jump off the bed and flash to the door to which he blocks my path I glare at him and back up I turn and run out onto the balcony and lean over looking down.

"Your not going to jump love, unless you want two broken legs and a spine injury.." Kol says smirking

"Fuck it" i say and leap over the side falling at a fast pace a bright flash of light envelops me as i shield my eyes and face.

I land on my back on a rather soft surface, I sit up realizing i was in the salvatore boarding house I look around confused.

"how in the hell am i back here?..." i mutter

"I believe i can answer that question for you babe.." a voice says from the door way, I look over and gasp

"Kai.." I say

"Your here.." he says walking into the room "Because I brought you here.."

I swing my legs off the side of the bed i'm sitting on and stand up, "why am I here?" i say to him as he walks around and comes face to face with me

"Because I've taken quite a liking to the littlest doppelganger.." he says softly to me

I snort "well keep dreaming because that's all it will ever be"

"Is that so?" he says grabbing my wrist and forcing me close to him

I glare at him "you know it is" I say through gritted teeth

"Oohh she's sassy, I like it.." he coos to me winking

"I will gouge your eyes out and use them for sport if you don't let go of me" i say venomously flashing my fangs

"Your not gonna hurt me sweets" he says letting my wrist go I rub my wrist

"and what makes you think that?" i say

"because if you hurt me then you'll never get back home.." he says slyly

I storm off and away from him bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen, "BONNIE!" i scream

She comes out of the kitchen and almost hits the floor when she see's me, I run up to her and grab her into a hug crying

"How are you even here" she says through sobs

"Fruitloop up there pulled me into this place and viola i'm here" i say with a smug grin

"I heard that" kai says coming into the kitchen

I put my hands on my hips "Good I meant for you to here it."

"Ohh I bet those hips don't lie" he says sending another wink my way i scoff and turn back to bonnie

"come on bon bon, we're staying at the gilbert house until i can figure out a way to get us both Home" i say and grab her hand leading her out the door and away from the psychopath inside

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" i ask her as we walk to elena's old house before she burned it down

"Well.. Don't get mad and pull a damon, But he has shot me in the stomach with an arrow and stabbed me in the stomach as well." she says and i can automatically feel dark veins appear under my eyes, I automatically try to calm myself so i don't go back and skin the bastard alive.

"Are you okay elle?" bonnie says

"Yupp, Cool as a cucumber" i say when in reality i'm lit up like lava

**_6 hours later~_**

Me and bonnie have taken room her staying in elena and jeremy's aunt jenna's room and i take her parents room, I finally decide to lay down and try and get some sleep but no sooner do i doze off i start to dream and vividly,

I feel someone softly stroke my cheek and run a hand through my hair, I sigh and turn over away from whoever it is. it only makes them more persistent i can feel the pressure of their weight as they lie down beside me wrapping their arm around my waist pulling me closer. I turn back over and feel a set of warm lips press to mine.

My eyes shoot open realizing the dream wasn't a dream. I push whoever it is out of bed and away from me sitting straight up.

I turn the lamp on and realize that it was kai..

"Your a dead man." i seethe flashing my fangs and lunging for him He just smirks and side steps my attack instead grabbing my arm and pinning it behind my back

"there is no way you can be this strong.." i yell

He leans closer and nuzzles my cheek with his nose "What can i say.. I'm full of surprises"

I try to get loose but to no avail..

He suddenly lets go of me and i jerk forward and turn around to find him staring down a figure that is in the shadow of the hall

"You know i don't particularly like people touching things that belong to me.." I hear a british voice say "especially when said thing is the love of my life.."

"Kol?" i say feeling strangely relieved at his apperance

He smiles that heart stopping smile at me "I told you doll, there's no getting away from me."

Kai looks from kol to me and back again "last time i checked she didn't belong to anyone.." he says with a sneer

"Oh but she does mate" Kol says taking a step towards him menacingly

"Hmm that's unfortunate but it doesn't change anything If i have my way about it she's gonna be mine and only mine. so mark My words original enjoy your time with the little beauty because it won't last long.." he seethes and then disappears

leaving us to wonder just what the psycho had up his sleeve.


	12. Darkness: Fight over Noelle

**_Okay My lovelies here is chapter 12 of sirens call!_**

**_Sorry for the late chapter i have been swamped with work and such! _**

**_I will try to update more often now that things have calmed down!_**

**_Please leave your reviews in the box below!_**

**_Much love _**

**_ShadowFate~_**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

"_Enjoy your time with the little beauty original, because it won't last long.."_

After Kai had disappeared I looked over to Kol, He had a very irritated look on his face but glance over to me our eyes locking a soft look over came his features,

"Well darling looks like you've got yourself into a bit of trouble with a member or more like ex member of the geminai coven.." Kol says to me I nod and bite my lower lip.

"Before all this happened when I first came here, He told me if I hurt him that I would never get to go home and that I would be stuck here, but if I remember correctly from what Damon told me Kai can't die over here or in here.. Whichever the hell it is.. That he had tried multiple times to end his life and failed everytime.." i say with a puzzling look on my face

"We won't need to kill him doll.. because we're going home first thing tomorrow morning, so Grab your things and Bonnie and be ready.." he says to which i nod in agreement.

He sits down in a chair and looks up at me, "i have to wake up Bonnie so we can get everything together before tomorrow morning which involves going back to the boarding house..." I say knawing on my lower lip again

He stands up quickly "And let that.." he starts then narrows his eyes not so much at me as the thought of kai even getting close to me "Okay.. you have 3 hours darling, you and witchy have that long to pack everything up and be here at the Gilbert house By sunrise or i will turn this town upside down..." he say and then steps closer to me "There's not a chance in hell i'm letting you go this time.."

"okay we will be back Kol.." i say softly "I promise.." and turn and walk into bonnie's room

"Bonnie.." i say shaking her "Bonnie wake up.." she starts to stir

"Elle?" she says rubbing her eyes groggily

"Bonnie.. We're going home.." i say smiling she sits up really fast with a huge smile on her face

"Seriously?! how!" she says excitedly

"Come on we need to get your stuff from the boarding house and get back her fast.."

she nods and we head out

**_1 hour later~_**

"so.. Kol is helping us get home?" Bonnie says with a shocked look on her face

I nod "Yeah He has some serious feelings for me apparently.." i say shaking my head

We pack the rest of Bonnie's stuff in silence until we hear a rather loud crash down stairs,

"What the hell was that!" Bonnie says

" I'm not sure.." I say and open the door, I flash down stairs and cautiously walk into the kitchen I look around only to find pots and pans swinging in the air gently.

"Hmm.. What the hell could have done that.." I say and turn around and see Kai standing behind me.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this and i wouldn't have to hurt you.. But.." he say and hits me in the face with a tire iron knocking me out cold

"Some things just can't be helped.." he whispers picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder

_**~Back at the Gilbert house~**_

_**~Kol's P.O.V**_

"she should have been back by now.." I say to myself pacing back and forth practically wearing a hole into the hardwood floor.

Just then the front door opened and in walked, or rather limped a bloody and battered Bonnie Bennett,

"where is Noelle?" I say but stop when i see her condition. "what happened." I growl

"Kai happened." she says and coughs up blood I flash over to her and give her my blood she instantly perks back up and looks at me

"What happened." i repeat to her, she nods

"We were back at the boarding house when we heard a crash down stairs Elle went to see what it was and when i came down stairs i saw kai hit her in the face and knock her out i tried to help but he took me down nearly killing me." Bonnie says

I can feel the rage build inside me " I knew i should have killed that bastard when i had the chance" I shout

"I can do locator spell.." Bonnie says

"Do it because when i find them i'm ripping that bastard limb from limb." I seethe

_**~Unknown time, unknown place~**_

I groggily open my eyes realizing i was chained up to god knows what I look around the dimly lit room i'm in, For some reason i feel like i'm up very high, meaning off the ground.

I yank on the chains trying to break them down only to almost break my wrist in the process, I hiss in pain.

"Your ass is dead when i get loose Kai.." I say "If Kol doesn't get to you first.." I smile at the fact that the hot headed original would be tearing the town apart looking for me

"Your amuse me babe.. But i don't think your little lover will be finding us anytime soon.." with a flick of his wrist all the shutters on the walls fly open revealing we were in the clock tower in town.

Kai looks out at the town and then back to me, "We're getting out of here together and when we do i'm gonna kill my coven and anyone else who might get in my way and then me and you are gonna run off together.." he says walking around me as i struggle to get loose he stops in front of me and makes direct eye contact with me.

"Your crazy.." I say i let out a irritated huff as yank at the restraints "and when i get free I'm gonna make sure i knock that fruit loop back into place or you know tear ya apart." i seethe to him to which he frowns

He roughly grabs my chin and presses his lips to mine, I resists the urge to bite his lips off his face as he pulls back

"now see was that so bad?" he whispers

"Yes." i simply say

He goes to say something but something or rather someone sends him flying through the window and to the pavement below to which i hear a sickening crunch.

I look back and see none other then said hotheaded original those dark eyes flashing with anger which once upon me soften into a warm brown he hurries over and yanks the chains down and off my wrists, I immediately wrap my arms around his neck.

"thank god" I say through sobs to which he strokes the back of my head

"Come on darling let's go home" he whispers to me and we flash away.

* * *

**_Don't forget to leave your thoughts and reviews! _**

**_Chapter 13 will be out soon so stay tuned!_**


	13. Back to the present: cold fear

_**Okay darlings here is chapter 13!**_

_**Hope you like this chapter because the next chapter will be rather.. Gory and dramatic.**_

_**Remember to leave your thoughts and comments on the story.!  
**_

_**Much love **_

_**shadowfate~**_

* * *

"_**Come on darling let's go home" he whispers to me and we flash away.**_

After we had fled from the clock tower we met up with bonnie and went from the boarding house to a underground cave in the old cemetery.

"Okay doll I need you and Bonnie to join hands with me and stay very still do not move" Kol says to which we both nod.

Kol retrieves a small object from his pocket turning out to be a piece of silver metal with three rather large blue stones set in the middle end and top of the device.

Bonnie looks from me to Kol and back, I smile as kol tinkers with the device

" Okay Lucenia, Bring us home!" Kol shouts and the device start to glow a white and blue light

A white light starts to envelop us just as I feel a searing pain in my abdomen I look down to see someone's hand sticking out of my stomach I start coughing up blood.

"a little fall off a clock tower isn't going to stop me.." I hear a smooth voice hiss in my ear

"K…K..Kai.." I choke out trying to hold onto consciousness

Kol looks back to me realizing the events happening as the light gets brighter, With a sudden crash we are transported all to the real world

As soon as we land in out own time Kai pulls his fist from my stomach, shaking off the blood from his skin. I fall to the ground gasping and cough up more blood. Bonnie rushes to my side and glares up at Kai.

"Oh relax witchy woo she'll be okay.." Kai says

"But you won't be mate" kol says baring his fangs Lunging for Kai

" not" Kai says smirking and disappears

I momentarily die from my wound, Only to wake back to to a furious Kol and a rather scared Bonnie.

"Bonnie.." i mutter trying to sit up still feeling like i had a gaping hole in my abdomen i place my hand to my stomach and feel where the wound would have been to find nothing but smooth flesh.

Bonnie looks over to me "Oh thank god!" she says wrapping her arms around me

hug her still groggy from what had happened, Kol turns back around after swearing vengeance for the 50th time against Kai and automatically swoops down by my side and grabs my hand I smile at him still in disbelief at the emotion and affection he had shown in the past couple days.

Kol helps me to my feet and i steady myself, He takes out a phone and hands it to me "this is your darling" he says with a small smile i take the phone and dial elena's number into it.

"Hello?" i hear her voice answer

"Elena?.." i ask

"Noelle?!" she says and i can hear the emotion in her voice

"yeah.. I'm okay and i have Bonnie with me.." i say My voice cracking a bit

elena is silent for a moment "where are you guys?"

"we're in the old part of mystic falls cemetery.." i say

"okay we'll be there in just a bit don't move a muscle" she says and then hangs up

"so are they coming?" bonnie says

I nod and look back to Kol "I've got some business to attend to darling but i will be back so keep that phone on you at all times" he says to me taking a step forward and pressing his lips to my forehead and wrapping his arms around me

"I promise.." i say hugging him back

He then flashes away leaving me and bonnie to wait for the rest of the mystic falls gang to arrive.

_**2 hours later~**_

I see Elena, Damon, Caroline, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy and Francheska walking through the woods to where we are, I look around the tree i've been sitting against and automatically jump up and run to them.

"Elle!" Elena says happily

"thank god!" Caroline says

"Nice to have you back fiesty" Damon says those blue eyes of his crinkling at the sides like they do when he's happy

Stefan gives me a huge hug "welcome home" he says

I smile and step back and look over to francheska, she smiles and hugs me

"how did you escape from that prison world" Damon says with a curious look

"Kol" i simply say to which they all get shocked looks.

"So you mean to tell me that happy homicidal maniac helped you get back here? He practically shouts

"Well if it wasn't for him that psycho Kai would have done much worse Damon." I say heatedly

"Kai?" Elena says with a puzzled look

"yes, That.." i say and then stop trying to reframe from lashing out in anger.

"That man not only tried to sleep with me while i was over there He's kidnapped me, Chained me to the rafters of the mystic falls clock tower, Kissed me on multiple occasions, Which if i might add extremely pissed kol off, He has hit me in the face with a tire iron, and Punched his fist through my abdomen temporarily killing me.. I'm going to tear him apart little by little heal him before he dies and then do it all over again.. That is until i get bored or loose interest then i'll put him out of his misery." I say with a dark look

They all look at me and even Francheska is surprised,

"Hmm Someone is Violent" Damon says with a smirk

I stalk off in the other direction "I'll be back.." i say

I walk to the edge of the cemetery into the oldest part from the 1700's and sit down on a bench sighing loudly.

i put my head down and rub my temples, trying to ease the head ache that had come on rather quickly.

"You know.. I don't really like you threatening me babe.." I hear a all too familar voice say from behind me I Jump up and spin around to find no one behind me.

"When in all actuality it would be much easier for me to kill you.." i hear him say again

I look over my shoulder again to find nothing there

"quit playing your damn games kai and come out!" I yell

i turn back around and find him face to face with me i try to step back but he doesn't allow it.

"Your lucky i like you sweetheart, Because if i didn't you probably would have been dismembered and dead by now.." he whispers to me

I grit my teeth "Of i won't be the one that is going to die Kai.." i say

He cocks an eyebrow at me "Is that so?" he say as he pushes me back against a tree

I feel my back collide with the hard bark, He get's right up in my face and i turn my head away from him, to which he takes the oppurtunity to bite down on the side of my neck, I hiss at him and i can literally feel him smirk as he kissed my neck.

"Get. Off. Me now." i seethe to him

"mmm and why would i do that" he says letting his hand brush oveer the spot where his fist had been just hours ago.

I try to raise my arms to push him off when he's thrown away from me, I see elena standing a few feet away from me with a look of rage on her face

"Stay the hell away from Noelle you asshole!" elena seethes to him

Kai gets up slowly and wipes his mouth, He raises a hand and sends elena flying into a tree she quickly get's back up and lunges for him but he snaps her neck.

"ELENA!" i shout and try to run to her only to be snatched around the throat and jerked hard against someone the rest of the gang comes running towards where we are and damon get's a look of pure rage on his face

"Let her go you sneaky little weasel!" he seethes

"Not a chance in hell.. I have.. Plans for her" he says pressing his body against me harder

I try to break free but he holds me tight i feel him place his hands on the sides of my head and abruptly everything fades to black.


	14. Torture session: Hybrids return

_**Hello my lovely readers! :3**_

_**So this chapter is in a word somewhat gory but i didn't want to go into too much just yet.**_

_**But there's a nice littl;e come back at the end so read, Review and i'll keep updating more chapters!**_

_**Much love~**_

_**ShadowFate~**_

* * *

Chapter 14

Again I wake up to pitch black darkness Only I find I'm not chained to anything this time, Instead I find that I'm laying on a soft bed I sit up and rub the back of my neck and crack it sighing in relief as I feel a bone pop back into place, I swing my legs over the side and stand up fumbling around trying to find a door out of the darkened room.

I finally find a door and twist the handle only to find myself in a rather long hallway lined multiple door and a lone side table with a note sitting on it addressed to me.

_**Noelle.**_

_**Sorry about the little spat we had between each other and you know.. Breaking your neck, but, I want to make up for it meet me in the living room when you get this note and OH, Don't wander around the house.. You might not like what you find in some of the rooms..**_

_**~Kai**_

"just what the hell is his game.." I say softly I feel around in my pockets and sigh in relief when I feel my phone I duck back into the room I was just in and dial kol's number, He answers on the first try

"Where the bloody hell are you darling?" he says with a strong tone

"KOL.. Kai kidnapped me again I'm not sure where I am.." I trail off when I hear heavy booted footsteps coming down the hallway "Please help me kol..I Love you.." I hang up quickly and tuck my phone away where Kai can't find it.

The door flies open and he walks in.

"Hmm your awake.." he says and starts walking towards me I back up against the wall until I can't go any further I look behind me for a split second only to have my chin roughly grabbed and forced forward, where a pair of lips meet mine.

I push him away and grab the fire poker I had seen earlier, Kai comes at me again I swing the fire poker and club him square over the head, He falls to the ground with a hard thud knocked out cold. I flash out of the room and down the stairs I see the front door and bolt out into the sunlight only to automatically start burning.

"My necklace.. Shit!" I say and bolt back inside before I completely burst into flames I fall to the floor and roll onto y back as my wounds heal, My clothes are trashed and they reveal alot of skin.

I hear a voice tsk tsk and weakly crane my head to see Kai standing at the top of the stairs, He walks down and stand over me.

"Ooh Honey did we have a bad experience with the sun?" he sneers "Missing something quite important aren't we?" he finishes dangling my necklace in front of me, which earns him a growl from me He only smirks.

He yanks me up off the ground and pins my right arm behind my back I can hear the muscle and bone snap as he puts more pressure on the, I cry out in pain.

"You know things could have ran so smoothly if you would have just fallowed my directions.." he whispers in my ear "but I should have expected you would do the total opposite.."

"I'm not your slave Kai and your not my master." I hiss to him "I don't have to answer to you or anyone else."

He twists my arm further until I can feel the bone rip through the skin, to which I black out once again...

I wake up again with my arms chained above me, My arm was fully healed I look around,

"Not this again" I huff in rage

"Oh yes this again and this time there will be no flying out a window." Kai says stepping out of the shadows

He walk forward and I see the glint of silver in his hand to which I start to full on panic, He stops in front of me and smirks before reaching up and tearing the front of my shirt open exposing my chest and tank top and begins carving little circle into my skin, I grit my teeth to not give him the satisfaction of hearing me in pain.

"Mmm this is going to be fun" he says licking the blood from one of the cuts he's made on my upper chest

For the next half hour he continuously cuts into my flesh with the knife

Finally after that he stops for a split second and stands back looking at me. I look at him through my matted black hair with pure rage.

"I'm going to kill you." I say through gritted teeth I can feel my fangs poking my lower lip just itching to tear him apart.

"Not like.." he starts to say and is abruptly cut off by someone throwing him against the wall I feel someone else ripping the restraints of my wrists and my necklace being put back around my neck.

I peer up through my matted hair and see the face of Enzo and then Damon.

"It's alright love I've got you.." enzo says softly to me I curl into his embrace as he picks me up and flashes out of the house into the bright sunlight, He puts me into the back of demons' car and they both jump in and we speed away.

"enzo sit with her make sure she's okay.." he nods and climbs in the back seat with me I sit there with my head down and my arms tightly wrapped around myself shivering, Enzo drapes his coat around me and puts his arm around my shoulders, I lay my head against his chest and stare blankly ahead before everything comes back and hits me My shoulders convulse and I start to sob heavily

"shh shh shh.. It's going to be alright.." he says softly to me

Damon punches on the gas and we speed ahead into mystic falls as soon as we get to the boarding house Damon scoops me up in his arms and carries me inside to a room full of the people I love including a certain original.

"Oh my god.." I hear Elena say

everyone apparently started to surround me and Damon but demons' barks at them to back the hell off and give me some space, he sits me down on the couch and wraps a blanket around my shoulders.

Francheska comes up and sits beside me she outs her arm around me and I hug her tightly.

"Noelle I am so sorry you had to go through something like that I can promise you we will kill him and he will never ever hurt you again." she says brushing my matted locks out of my eyes

I look up to Damon and Stefan "Could I please take a shower..?" they both nod yes and I slowly get up Kol's eyes fall on my chest which is still torn open and a bloody mess from when kai had dug the dagger into me and clinches his fists fury flashing like lightening in those dark eyes.

I make my way up stairs with the help of Elena and Caroline they help me strip down and get into the over sized shower I stand under the hot water letting it wash away the caked blood and my sorrow.

I step out to fresh clothes and quickly get dressed and make my way down stairs slowly, I hear a familiar British accent and peer into the living room to see non other then the original hybrid himself..

"Klaus.." I say to which he turns and gives me a small smirk

"Hello little Noelle" he says


	15. Family: proposal

_**Okay darling's here is chapter 15!**_

_**This chapter is short but sweet with a big moment for Noelle at the end.**_

_**Remember read and review!**_

**_Much love_**

**_Shadowfate~_**

* * *

_**Klaus" I say to which he turns around six months gives me a small smirk **_

"_**Hello Little Noelle" he says**_

"what are you doing here Klaus?" I say not really wanting to face down an old enemy at that particular moment

"My little brother has informed me you've been having a bit of trouble with a member of the Gemini coven.." Klaus says to me

"Yes but a bit of trouble would be a understatement.." I say looking down

Klaus claps his hands together "Well from now on you will not have to worry anymore.." he says smirking

I narrow my eyes a bit suspicious of his motives "what do you mean I won't have to worry about him anymore?" I say

"What I believe my brother is trying to say is he won't get the chance to touch you again, Because if he does he'll be dead before he lays a finger on you." Rebekah says smiling

"why would you help me?" I say "I thought you hated me and wanted me dead along with my doppelganger.."

"Well sweetheart your part of the family now and we may fight and bicker and there is the occasional time we try to kill each other but we never let others harm our family." Klaus says

I sigh and sit down on the couch "Okay.. But I think it's time I get back to a normal life of you know, not being kidnapped and such." I say

"I couldn't agree more" Elena says smiling coming over and linking her arm with mine

I smile Hoping that this time I could actually find peace.

_**Six months later~**_

I sigh contently and curl my toes and legs up, I turn over and lazily look out my bedroom window Elena comes in and looks at me.

"okay come on lazy bones, outta bed!" she says pulling the covers off me I roll over and grab my phone noticing a new text.

_**Good morning beautiful, Get dressed and meet me at the campus I have something for you.**_

_**Kol**_

I hop out of bed quickly and shower deciding on a black floral print lacy dress with a pair of black flats, in leave my long hair down and head out I reach whitmore in record timing.

I walk up the pathway to find kol waiting for me patiently, he smiles one of those heart stopping smiles when he see's me I walk up and hug him tightly, he tries to step away but I hood him close.

"I'm not done hugging you yet.." I say softly he chuckles and gently presses his lips to my forehead.

"I have something very important to ask you darling" he says "but not here"

I agree to go with him, the past six months have been literal bliss, Kai hasn't shown his face or attacked me and kol And i have grown quite close in more ways then one.

He spend the day together and just enjoy each others company and presence we finally end up by a rather large and old Victorian style manor in a lush garden, he turns and faces me the amount of warmth and love that is in his eyes literally makes me wanna melt.

"Noelle I know we have spent here past six months together and they have been the happiest in my thousand years on this earth, you mean more to me then anything, and that is why I am asking you this today.." He says and reaches in his pocket retrieving a small box

I look down and see a ring.

" Noelle Alessandra Bellamy will you marry me?"


	16. Nightmares: Birthday

_**Okay My darling readers i've been working on this chapter a bit for the past three days and i am quite pleased with how it came out.**_

_**It is noelle and elena's birthday meaning june 22nd and june 26th for our girl noelle. :)**_

_**Read review and love**_

_**Much love **_

_**ShadowFate~**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

"_**Noelle Alessandra Bellamy.. Will you marry me?"**_

_**I look from the ring to kol and back.. **_

"_**I..I.." I stutter **_

_**I look back to him again only to see a white oak stake through his chest he gasps for air and immediately catches fire and burns before his body hit's the ground with a loud thud. I see Kai standing behind him grinning like the Cheshire cat, The next thing I know He's standing in front of me gripping me by the throat He swings me around so that my back is pressed against his front.**_

"_**your original wasn't so tough.." He purrs in my ear**_

_**I try to push myself off and away from him but can't, Next thing I know I feel him shove his hand inside my chest cavity and squeeze my heart.**_

"_**Now sweets, You have two choices here.. I can rip out your heart right here and now.. Or.. You can finally let me ravage that killer body of yours.. He leans forward and whispers in my ear "I promise it won't be disappointing.."**_

_**I shudder and look back to him straight in the eyes I feel him squeeze my heart tighter I gasp and fight back the blood**_

"_**Go to hell Kai." I say to his face he gets a blank look on his face**_

"_**Fine… Have it your way.." he seethes and rips my heart out**_

I jolt up out of bed scarring the hell out of elena bonnie and caroline

"Elle?! What's wrong?" elena asks me worry in her sleepy brown eyes

"That bastard kai.. He's even in my dreams killing people I love and care about.." I say

"Elle It's been 10 months and he hasn't made a move against us or his coven ever since he merged with luke.." Elena says

I get up out of bed and walk over into the sunlight letting the summer sun warm my icy skin, It was around mid June and it just so happened to be a certain doppelgangers birthday.. I look back and deciding to shake my odd feelings I run over and leap onto the bed practically tossing them off.

"Happy birthday elena!" i yell to which she smiles

"technically i stopped aging three years ago.." she says with a laugh

I get up and put my hands on my hips "It doesn't matter it's still your birthday and we're gonna celebrate it in style" i say

"Wait a minute your birthday is June 26th right elle?" caroline says to which i nod

"then why don't we celebrate both of your birthdays tonight!" she says happily

"Oh boy" elena says "can we at least keep it small this time?"

"Elena this shall be fabulous and you'll both have fun, i promise" caroline says i smile at her and reach over to get my phone

**_3 new voice message- unknown number  
5 missed calls- unknown number  
8 new text messages.-Unknown number._**

"what the hell?" i say looking down at the list of missed calls and texts

"what is it?" bonnie says

I click the screen back to lock and put the cell down, "it's nothing just probably someone prank calling me" I say

I get up and go to the bathroom when i come back out i ransack my closet, deciding on a pair of black straight legs and a pink lace top i throw on a pair of black boots let down my long black hair and head out the door promising to be back in time for the party.

a half hour later i'm in front of Klaus's mansion i walk up and knock on the door to which elijah answers.

"Noelle" he says his dark eyes studying me I smile

"Is your brother here?" i say

He laughs "Which one.. the hybrid overlord or the happy homicidal maniac?"

"I heard that!" i hear klaus yell

"Good!" i yell back to which he comes out and practically tackles me his blue eyes flashing

"Watch it little sister.." he says and then smirks

"Get off ya big oaf!" i say with a yell

In the past 10 months i have become extremely close with klaus and his family especially Kol, klaus has given me his word to not harm me or my friends or family including francheska.

I walk inside the mansion and wait until a certain brown eyed original comes bounding down the stairs scooping me in a swing of a hug, I wrap my arms around his neck and cry out in joy, he sets me back down and kisses me lightly which if i would have been alive probably would have made me blush profusly.

"You all are invited to mine and elena's birthday bash tonight" I say smiling

"Hmm to think just some months ago we were all at each other's throats" Elijah says with a small smile

"Times change brother.." Klaus says "Sometimes people do too"

I smile and hand each of them a invite "8:00 sharp and wear something nice but not too fancy" i say wagging a finger and walk to the door .

Only to be stopped by Kol, "this won't be a night to forget i promise darling.." he says cupping my face

" Just don't kill anything.. darling" i say kissing him on the cheek and walk out the door

I walk into town and head to a little shop where i buy a dress for the party I then head back to the salvatore boarding house.

I walk in and see francheska sitting there with damon and stefan.

"hey there fiesty" damon says cracking a signature smirk

I smile as i walk upstairs and to my room, I quickly shower realizing that it was 6:30, I throw on the black lace sweetheart dress i bought and a pair of medium heels I walk out to my vanity and see a small box laying on the table with a note.

_**Something beautiful for a beauty~  
Kol.**_

I smile and open the box and gasp at what it held, a small diamond pendant held on a long silver chain i set the box down and get dressed deciding on leaving my hair in long curls down my back I slip my shoes on and fasten the necklace around my neck the diamond sitting in the hollow of my throat.

I check my makeup and dress and then smile heading for the door, Only to hear pounding music which automatically puts me in a good mood.

"Happy Birthday Noelle!" someone says to me i smile and nod

i see stefan and damon standing with elena and the group, "well well looks who looks all gorgeous!" elena says

"Oh hush your face, your gorgeous!" I say back to her she smiles and gives me a hug,

I turn back and see the original family enter, I smile wider things seemed like they were finally falling into places and i couldn't have been happier.. that is until that particular moment..

I turned my head slightly and there standing in the entrance to the boarding house stood non other then Kai himself that signature smirk on his face.


	17. Fury: Paradise

_**Okay here is chapter 17 darlings :)**_

_**Remember to read review and leave your thoughts**_

_**~~~~CAUTION THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LIGHT SEXUAL THEMES, NOTHING TO GRAPHIC THOUGH!~~~~**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Much love **_

_**~shadowFate **_

* * *

Chapter 17

I flash over to where kai stands.

"what the hell are you doing here!" I growl at him pushing him back through the door onto the front stoop

"I heard it was a certain doppelganger's birthday tonight and I couldn't miss that.. Now could I?" he says with a wink

And you thought that showing up here of all places, where mind you there are 4 highly pissed originals, 2 livid doppelgangers, 2 certain brothers that would like to gut you alive, and the rest want to hang you from your intestines and beat you" I seethe to him

He reaches out and taps the tip of my nose with his finger "Awe your adorable when your angry" he says

"Do that again and I will sever your arm from your body." I growl to him

His smirk fades and he get's up in my face "Now listen here.. Doll. Just because it's your birthday and you look absolutely stunning in that dress doesn't mean I won't kill you where you stand.. Unless you know.. We can do something else.." kai says taking another step forward putting his hand on my hip

I turn away in disgust "You've got a lot of guts coming here saying that" I hear from the door I see Elena standing her brown eyes flashing with fury

"Hmm well isn't it the other doppel slut." kai muses which earns him a hard right hook from me sending him toppling to the ground

"YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALLY RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE!" I yell my entire frame shaking with fury

To which everyone comes running outside including the rest of my friends and family, they take one look at me and then see kai

"Your dead!" Damon says flashing forward hoisting kai up by the throat to which he kicks Damon in the stomach sending him flying back into the foundation of the house

"it's time to die mate" I hear Klaus say behind him

"Yeah I don't think I'm ready to die just yet.. I've got things I need to accomplish and to do.." Kai says looking me up and down I shudder and stand behind Klaus "Mark my words I will be back for her."

And then he's gone leaving a very pissed off group.

I march back inside My small frame quivering with fury "EVERYONE OUT!" i say to which everyone starts leaving I walk over and plop down on the couch kicking off my heels I play with the diamond on my necklace

Francheska comes walking in "Noelle.." she says softly

"Fran I'm sick of him.. always ruining everything i hold dear to me and then to insult A woman i consider a sister.." i say running a hand through my hair I sigh in frustration.

she stays silent " I need to just get out of here and away from him somewhere he won't find me.." I say to her

"and so you shall darling.." I hear a familar voice say

I turn to see kol walking towards me I sigh as he sits down next to me and puts his arm around me, I curl into his embrace

"but where can i go where a psychotic witch won't find me?" i say looking up at him

" I have somewhere big enough for all of us to stay until we figure out a way to kill kai.." kol says to me

I furrow my eyebrows " How do you have somewhere?" i ask him

"Did you forget darling i was friends with some of the most powerful witches ever to live?" he says with a smirk

"Hmm that did slip my mind" i say lightly

He chuckles "Trust me you will be safe love"

"I'll take your word for it" I say and wrap my arms around him to which he kisses my forehead

"I have one more gift for you if you would like it.." Kol whispers in my ear

I look at him He reaches into his pocket and takes something out which turns out to be a box, He places it in my open hand and smiles

"Open it" he says

I smile wide and open the beautiful box, revealing a beautifully carved ring surround by light blue and emerald stones on the inside is an engraved saying.

**_~You are my light, forever my sun~ _**

"It's a promise ring darling.." Kol says to me

I can feel hot tears streaming down my face i try to wipe them away but he see's them

"Aw darling don't cry.." he says scooping me into a hug i wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly

"I love you Kol.." I say softly

"I love you too sweetheart" he says

_**3 days later**_

"Flight 348 will board now please have your tickets ready" a voice on the intercom says loudly

"Okay lets get going ya'all" i say happily

we all board the plane and before i know it we're up in the air. I look out the window as the ground get's smaller and smaller

"Goodbye mystic falls virginia.." I say softly

6 hours later we land in hessen germany

"Only a pit stop before we reach our destination" Kol says giving my hand a squeeze

I smile and look out the window at the breath taking scenery,

We board the plane again and another 5 hours later we land somewhere where the air is salty and the landscape is bright

" welcome to paradise darling" Kol says softly

it takes about 2 hours to get to the house we would be staying at and another hour to get through the magical barrier protecting the mansion

I walk out onto the balcony when i'm finally settled into my room and sigh contently watching the sun set over the ocean setting the sky ablaze with splashes of pink orange and purple, I feel someone wrap their arms around me and put their chin in the crook of my neck

"hello kol" i say softly

He replys by pressing his lips to the side of my throat, a happy sigh escapes my lips i turn around and put my arms around his neck

I smile when i notice him staring at me "What are you staring at?" I say with a chuckle

" the most beautiful thing in the world" he says

"Awe.." i say

He cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine, I kiss him back only to have him toss me on the bed like i weighed nothing, I giggle as he crawls on top of me immediately nibbling at my throat

The rest of the night seemed like a blur, I wake up the next morning to his arm draped protectively over me, I sigh contently and gently push is arm off I drape a robe around my naked form and walk into the bathroom and shower

when i get out i dress and walk down stairs to find everyone sitting around the table having breakfast

"Hmm sounded like you had fun last night feisty" damon says with a smirk

everyone nods in agreement I face palm and kol only smirk mischievously

"Oh shut it" i mumble to which everyone laughs

there's a loud bang at the door and then a crash

"what the hell was that?!" caroline yells

I run into the front room and see someone pacing back and forth a large pole in their hand they rear back and toss the pole i flash forward "EVERYONE DOWN NOW!" i shout

we all hit the floor but apparently i don't make it down in time as i look down and see said pole sticking out of my stomach

"Oh god elle!" elena yells

"GET IT OUT!" i wail feeling the wood start to burn inside my body damon grabs the end of the pole only to let go immediately

"the damn thing is soaked in vervain!" he yells as his palms sear and blister

Klaus grabs the pole and yanks it from my stomach, I start to fall to the ground but am caught by a pair of strong arms.

the person who threw the pole still paces back and forth and then i hear that all to familiar voice

"Send the doppelganger out and maybe i won't kill every last one of you.."


	18. Nightmare in Paradise: Enter Raoul

_**So I have been super busy again and haven't had time to really sit down and write i will try to update as soon as possible, But anywho here is chapter 18 of sirens call!**_

_**Remember to review and leave you thoughts on the story! :)**_

_**Oh and i have My own Big bad Villian he is still in the works, I am working on his background and story on how he became associated with the le bleu doppelganger line :)**_

_**much love~**_

_**ShadowFate~ :)**_

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

**_"send the doppelganger out and maybe i won't kill every last one of you"_**

I paled at his words as i struggled to get to my feet. elena walks over and peers out the window slightly.

"he's still pacing..." she says softly

"No shit i'm still pacing!" we hear him yell " your probably gonna want to let me in now.." He says

"Bloody hell! Let him in there are four original vampires here nothing is going to happen" kol says

"3 originals and a original hybrid" Klaus says smirking

Damon walks over and opens the door and said man tries to flash inside but can't I finally get a good look at him. Broad shoulders, squared jaw, dark hair and eyes, I walk forward.

" oh that's just rude." He says softly and then brings his eyes to mine a smirk forming on his lips

" doppelganger " he breaths I back up and step behind francheska and kol

" why don't you tell us who you are mate" Klaus says venomously

The man smirks " my name is Raoul zenerowich and that doppelganger belongs to me." He says pointing at me I about hit the floor.

"Last time i checked she was warming my bed and my heart" i hear kol say

I roll my eyes and march forward facing the man, he smirks broadly

"You don't own shit" i say through gritted teeth i bare my fangs at him.

"Hmm i see your a vampire as well.." he says softly a look of anger crosses his features

"You wanna explain why you think noelle belongs to you?" stefan says

Raoul smirks again "because when i found the original doppelganger Francheska" he says nodding to fran "She was dying in the middle of the road i saved her and the deal was when her doppelganger reappeared she would be mine." he says looking me over

"to be honest my dear your better looking then the original" he breathes

I quickly advert my eyes away from his intense glare

Kol is livid by this point and everyone can see it.

"if you think your taking her away from me your sadly mistaken i have spent far too long trying to gain her affection and trust for some pretty boy to take her away" kol says venomously

The man lets out a laugh and bares his fangs at kol "like she has a choice in where she goes"

now it was my turn to be livid I pick up the pole he threw through my abdomen and rear back ignoring the searing burning pain on my flesh.

I throw it with every last ounce of strength i have and hit him square in the chest sending him flying backward into the sand.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU IGNORANT BASTARD!" i yell before slamming the door shut

i look out the door and see that he is still laying in the sand with the pole in his chest.

I narrow my eyes suspiciously at his form i see him grip the pole and yank it out and then proceed to stand up, He catches my eye and smirks before wagging his finger in a scolding motion.

I back up so fast my back slams into the wall behind me "we have to get out of this house and back to virginia or somewhere!" i say

"he's not getting in dear the house is spelled." kol says

I huff and peer out again, I don't see him and i sigh in relief.

"it looks like he is gone " i say happily

I open the door and walk out onto the front porch and down to the beach side with no sight of Raoul, i pull the hem of my dress up letting the water wash over my feet. I sigh and close my eyes for a moment.

"You've got a hell of a throwing arm on you" i hear a voice say behind me

I freeze not daring to turn around, "I should give you credit a inch closer and you would have hit my heart"

I feel a hand brush the back of my hair lightly away from my neck, a strong arm wraps around my waist tightly.

"Get off me" i say in a low tone

"I actually like being this close to you" he says in my ear "Your so much more interesting then the original le bleu doppelganger and a beauty at that"

And didn't i tell you that she was mine mate?" i hear another voice say i crane my neck and see kol behind me and Raoul.

I feel two hands on the side of my head and then a sharp painful twist and everything goes black.

I wake up to Elena patting my head with a warm wash clothe she smiles warmly as i come too and throws her arms around my neck.

"thank god." she says in an emotional tone

"elena where are we?" i ask "and how log have i been out?"

"we are back in mystic falls at the boarding house and you have been out for about 6 days" she says looking down slightly

"how in the hell was i out that long and what?!" i practically yell

I look over and see kai standing in the corner smiling like the devil he is. "I think i can explain that and before you say anything no i didn't hurt any of your friends.." he says smoothly

I narrow my eyes at him until i see kol come walking in I flash over to him and hug him tightly, he softly stokes my hair.

"what became of Raoul?" i ask him

"Hmm let's just say he won't be back for awhile.." Kol says softly and then looks at Kai "and you can leave now"

Kai frowns "after i helped you with that spell.. Oh no my friend you owe me.. and i'm going to collect" kai says

"what spell?" i say

"a spell to cloak you and make sure that man can't find you" Kol says through gritted teeth

I feel my blood boil i step away from him with a rather angry expression on my face "and you think letting this psychotic son of a bitch near me, mind you who tortured me strung me up by my wrists and has chased me relentlessly?" i say raising my voice an notch.

Kol tries to hug me i back up "Both of you leave now." i say

"Noelle.." kol says sadness in his dark eyes

I shake my head "I need time to think." I say

"Fine" kol says and storms out and Kai fallows

"see you around doppellicious" he says with a wink

I huff in anger and slam the door i march upstairs and plop down on the bed in seconds i'm fast asleep.


	19. Dark storm: Raoul attacks

**_Here is chapter 19 so sorry for not updating i've been super sick and just really tired lately and i haven't updated any of my stories._**

**_But i hope you enjoy chapter 19 remember to read and review!_**

**_Much love~_**

**_Shadow fate~_**

* * *

Chapter 19

I wake up about 2 hours later to a rather dark house I walk over to the door and open it, peering outside I see nothing, no lights not a sign of life

I rub my temples and sigh in frustration noting the headache that was currently trying to rip my brain apart, I walk down stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing the aspirin and a glass of water I walk back into the living room and sit down by the fire place, staring off into the fire I think about the past couple of months and all that has happened.

Shit really hit the fan especially when raoul showed up telling everyone I was his.. What deal did francheska make with him or what deal was made in the first place and is she the original le bleu doppelganger?.. There were 2 other doppelgangers in the petrova line besides Katherine and Elena.. So is it just possible that a deal was made with this man.. If you can call him a man.. I shake my head and try to focus on thinking a crack of lighting sounds off in the distance signaling a storms approach,

I take out my phone and dial Elena's number

"hello?" she answers

"Lena where are you?" I ask her

"Just in town, why what's up?" she asks

"Just wondering where you are.. No one is here and the house was dark when I woke up.." I say to her there's a pause at the other end

"Damon and Stefan should be there I told them I was running into town with bonnie and care" she says I can hear the alarm in her voice

"Calm down Lena.. I'm sure they just went out and plus kol said I would be safe from raoul.." I say I hear a noise behind me I turn around from the fire and look around seeing nothing I turn back around

"I'm coming back to the boarding house stay where you are and I'll see you in a few minutes.." she says and hangs up

I sigh and decide that it's time to call Kol, the line rings a few times before he answers

"Hello?" I say

There's no response and the line goes dead, My heart sinks I try the number again and it goes straight to voice mail.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek, the thunder rumbles outside sending a light show of bright purple flashes that dance across the walls..

"Noelle…" I hear someone say somewhere in the house, it sends a shiver up my spine I turn around and see a man standing in the other room watching me a glint in his dark eyes I immediately feel my stomach hit the ground as he walks into the dim light.

I dart for the front door but he blocks my path, he shoves me back hard and starts walking towards me I flash upstairs and slam the door to my bed room I lock it and then bolt the lock I bought to keep kai's psycho ass out of my room, I hear him slam against the door and growl.

"come out now Noelle.. Your mine just accept it and everything will be fine.. Refuse and I will kill you." he says I can hear him pace back and forth in front of the door

I run hand through my hair and grip a fist full of it, "fuck fuck fuck.." I chant slowly how the hell was I gonna get out of this one..

I take out my phone and dial Klaus's number he answers on the first try

"Hello sweetheart" he says in a cheerful tone

"Klaus." I say quietly raoul pounds on the door again and I can hear the wood splinter,

"who the hell is there?" I hear Klaus say in an angry tone

"it's that creep from the beach house.." I say in a fast pace tone

I can hear him growl loudly over the phone "sit tight love the Calvary is coming" and he hangs up I slip my phone back into my pocket and pick up the couch in my room placing it against the door, another pound from the man outside

"It's only a matter of time before I get in that room and when I do it's over" I hear him growl from outside I back up and press my back against the wall, The rain is coming down in sheets now and the wind fiercely whips the trees back and forth

It seems like hours before anything happens, the pounding subsides and I believe he had left, I slowly creep over to the door and peer out the peep hole I had installed.. A dark eye looks back at me I back up so fast I trip over the foot of my bed landing on the bed itself, the door splinters open as he punches it with full force, he saunters in brushing off his jacket.

I can feel my heart in my throat as I back up against the head board, before I even know what is happening I'm pinned to the bed arms above my head and he's staring down at me like I'm his prey.

"It really is a shame you're a vampire.. I so wanted to drain every ounce of blood from your veins and then when you were on the edge of death only then would I feed you blood and snap that pretty little neck of yours.." he says darkly to me

I struggle to get out of his grasp but to no avail "Well you didn't get to change me and even if I wasn't a vampire there's no way in hell you would ever get near me" I say to him baring my fangs

He get's in my face and then just smirks "that's what I love about you le bleu doppelgangers, always so feisty and full of fire.." he says

I huff in anger "Get off of me.." I say

"and now why would i do that?" he says nudging my cheek with his nose

I shudder and try to yank my wrists out of his grasp, I finally get one hand free and hit him in the face sending him flying backwards onto the floor

"you little bitch.." he hisses and flashes forward and shoves his hand deep into my chest I start to gag and breath heavy

He bares his fangs at me "I should rip your heart out!" he yells in my face I close my eyes

He lets go m\of my heart and back up i feel a pair of strong arms around my waist and someone stands in front of me, I peer up and see Klaus standing in front of me Elijah holds me close i turn around and crumble into the oldest originals arms he holds me tight and glares at Raoul.

"Your move mate" i hear Klaus say venomously

But Raoul refrains and stands up straight fixing his jacket "this isn't over doppelganger." he says and flashes out of the house

"Bloody hell what happened to her?" Rebekah asks as we all walk back into the Mikaelson mansion

Kol comes walking down the stairs and stops mid stride when he see's my bloody and tattered shirt I turn away from him and walk into another room

I can hear Klaus, Elijah and Kol all talking about what had happened and why i looked the way i did.

Kol comes walking in and sit's down next to me, I turn away again from him.

"Noelle..." he says softly

I turn to him eyes full of tears and anger "I tried to call you.. to apologize for what i had did and you didn't even have the gull to answer.. and then i get attacked by a man you said wouldn't be able to find me.. i was safe you said kai cloaked my presence when in fact he apparently did the opposite!" i yell curling my fists I get up and storm over to the fire watching the flames through tear filled eyes.

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me " you mean more to me then anything in this life, this world and the next, I was keeping this quiet but you need to know I have been associating with some witches that might know a thing or two about this mysterious man known as raoul.." kol says softly in my ear "The only thing is the witches are down in new orleans.."

"Then lets go to new orleans" i say softly

I turn and face him "Please for the love of god don't ever do that again.." I say "because if you do i just might have to kill ya myself" i smile

"Oh yeah?" he says playfully poking my ribs "you think you can kill me?"

I giggle and put my left hand on his chest "killed you once before.." i say slyly

"hmm that is true love.." he says kissing my forehead

"so it's settled we leave for new Orleans tomorrow" he says I nod and then laugh as he scoops me up into his arms flashing upstairs.


	20. Viviana: Information found

_**New Orleans 1824~**_

"_**you know it's not polite to fallow someone, Mr. mikaelson." a woman says not turning her head**_

_**Kol steps out and smirks a glint of mischief flashing through his dark eyes "and it's not polite to keep secrets and lie darling" he says**_

_**She turns to him and narrows her hazel colored eyes "and who says I'm lying or for that matter keeping secrets from you?" she says**_

_**Kol lets out a low chuckle "You witches are particularly crafty when it comes to keeping things a secret and hidden especially if said thing is of great importance or dangerous, now tell me where she is Viviana" **_

_**Viviana narrows her eyes again "I'm not sure who your talking about" she says**_

_**Present day 2013~**_

"so where are these witches?" I ask kol as we walk along the streets of new orleans

He smiles "Witch darling, this witch is particularly crafty in her spells and she should be able to tell us what we need to know being the fact her grandmother was the one who apparently made the spell and deal with that son of a bitch trying to claim you." he says anger flashing across his features

I take his hand in mine "there is no way i'm letting anyone take me from you.. sorry sweets but your stuck with me" i say with a laugh

He smiles and pulls me close to him "i wouldn't have it any other way"

we hear someone clear their throat from behind us i turn and see a tall ruby haired woman standing there she smiles "well well well, if it isn't francheska le bleu." she says i look at her puzzled

"No. she's my doppelganger my name is noelle" i say to her

" I see you probably have some questions about your line..?" She says

I nod nervously, she smiles

" come my child we have much to discuss" she says

**_england 1012 A.D_**

**_" your are too soft cenric!" A man shouts at another " you'll never make in the world!"_**

**_the man in question was named cenric at birth, but that would not be the name he would carry for long _**

**_On a dark and particularly stormy night young Cenric was on his way home when he was stopped by a man claiming to offer eternal life and strength beyond his years, being hungry for power cenric agreed but it would not only cost him his family but his life as well.. Young cenric died that night and Raoul was born._**

**_When he returned home he had noticed he had the strangest burning sensation in his throat and the urge to kill everyone in the room._**

**_and he did. mother father siblings slaughtered. all dead._**

**_he left that night setting the house on fire burning his old life and starting his new life as a vampire_**

**_Present day 2013~_**

"so how exactly did he come into contact with my doppelgangers?" i ask her as she sits doen in front of me

"My child your line goes back to when he first became a vampire the very first Lebleu doppelganger was to be his wife.." she says I about hit the floor

"so because I she was to be his wife he is now trailing me for something he lost more than a thousand years ago?" i say to her

"I am afraid so my dear" she says

"what can i do to stop him?" i say

"that i do not not know, he is powerful older than the original family and relentless when he wants something.." she says with a puzzeled look "you my dear might be able to stop him with the gift you were blessed with"

"My call?" i say to her

"yes dear" she says

I look back to kol and he nods

"Alright tell me what i need to do."

_**6 hours later~**_

"So all i need to do is hone in on my skills and use them to my advantage" I say to kol as we make our way back to mystic falls

"Yes love that is true but what if it doesn't work..I could loose you forever.." he says to me not taking his eyes off the road

"yeah but it could work and i could be rid of him forever and free to live my life how i choose.." i say as we walk through the door to the Salvatore boarding house

"Well hello gorgeous" i hear a voice say I turn around and see enzo sitting there with damon and elena

"Hey elle" elena says smiling

"hey lena" I say smiling i go and sit down next to herand explain my plan to them

"NO. it's practically a suicide mission" damon says blue eyes flashing with anger

I roll my eyes "I know it might be but what choice do i have he is not going to stop until i make him stop." i say

I hear the door swing open and in walks Kai. I let out a anger growl

"ugh as if i wasn't dealing with enough psychos right now.." I yell and stomp upstairs

"whoa what's her deal?" Kai says laughing my friends all glare daggers at him including me

"I think i might have your solution to your little raoul problem.." Kai says

I stop on the stairs and look at him narrowing my eyes "and what do you want in return? there is always a catch with you Kai.." I say

He smirks "Oh you know just a little kiss.." he says

Kol growls furiously from the living room, I smirk "that's not going to happen hun" I say

Kai smirks again "Can't blame a guy for trying.." he says shrugging

"spill the info fruit loops" damon says

"well you know her line and of course how he came to be the big bad he is today, what you don't know is we locked the vampire who turned him away back in the 1700's in a prison world where he has been ever since.. he knows everything about Raoul and what makes him tick including how to kill him." kai says

" and since your the almightly leader of the gemini coven now you have the power to get over there.. with the help of Bennett blood of course." I say

"Of course " he says smirking again

"Very well then Kai you shall take us there so we can retrieve the information we need " I say to him

"Pack your bags kiddies we going back to the 1700's" Kai says


	21. Prison world: Unsure Future

**_Hello My lovelies! :3_**

**_Here is chapter 21 of Siren's call!_**

**_I hope you enjou and remember to read and review!_**

**_I love reading your thoughts and see how the story is progressing :)_**

**_Much love~_**

**_ShadowFate~_**

* * *

"Ugh do I have to wear this thing?" I say as Francheska tightens the corset

"yes you do especially because we are going to a prison world that has held a vampire for more then 313 years and it's better to blend in then stand out.."

"there now don't you look beautiful.." she says, I turn and look in the mirror.

"hey fiesty one and two are you ready to go? Senor psycho is ready to do the spell." damon says as he walks in and stops mid sentence "well hot damn " he says raising an eyebrow

"don't get any ideas dick" francheska growls to which he smirks

we all walk down stairs to find bonnie, Kai elena, and damon waiting for us all dressed in the same attire

"are we all ready?" Kai says

We all nod and clasp hands he recites the spell and we all land in a rather hot terrain..

"sweet jesus it's hot!" I say fanning my face

"the terrain isn't the only thing that's hot here.." i hear kai say I turn and flip him off to which he winks

"lets find this dried up vamp and go home" bonnie says staying away from kai

"agreed" we all say

we make our way to a large house sitting in the middle of no where and go inside making sure to be cautious..

"let's split up and check around God knows he's probably dried up and dessicated by now it's been 313 years without blood.."

we agree and set off on our own, I decide to look upstairs the last room i check is a large master bedroom that strangely looks pristine and well kept

"what the hell?" i say as i walk into the room i hear the door slam and lock I turn around and see an unfamiliar man blocking the doorway

"francheska.." he says his dark eyes turning a blood red "you whore!" he yells and rushes forward and grabs me by the throat

I start thrashing around viciously i kick him the the stomach he throws me across the room and i hit the wall with a sickening crack

I sit up and pop my shoulder back into place he rushes forward again but falls to the ground screaming in pain i see Bonnie behind him chanting ferociously

I stand up and walk over to him and kick him in the gut "My name is NOELLE not francheska she is my doppelganger." i say to him which he then get's a confused look before passing out from the pain.

we bound his arms and legs with vervained chains and wait for him to wake up. when he finally does he looks from one face to another dark hair whipping around his head wildly

"so.." he says with heavy accent "we have two witches, a petrova doppelganger, a Lebleu doppelganger, and a dick.." he says looking at damon

" enough.." i say walking forward

"your just as demanding as she was.." he says in a monotonous voice

I narrow my eyes " and now the psycho you made is after me!" i shout furiously

he smirks "well can't say i blame him.." he says looking me up and down i turn away disgusted.

"Go to hell let's go home i'll defeat this bastard on my own" i say grabbing kai and bonnie elena and damon fallow us out leaving the vampire tied to the chair

we all return back to our world from the prison world and i walk into the house I immediately go upstairs and to my room.

I lock myself in and decide to take a hot shower hoping it would calm my nerves. I start the shower and step into the hot water feeling my muscles relax.

_"Noelle.." _I hear someone whisper softly i can tell it's clearly a mans voice _"Noelle" _I hear it again i turn around and don't see anything i shrug my shoulders and turn back around only to find Raoul staring me down with a huge smirk on his face he puts both his hands on my hips and presses me against the shower wall

I turn my head away from him as he bites down hard on the right side of my neck I let out a scream of terror He clamps his hand down over my mouth and forces me to look at him his dark eyes bore into my green eyes

"don't scream.. you'll only make this worse on yourself love.." he says and presses his body against my own I start fighting him off or at least I try to fight him off I bite down hard on his hand and push him away enough to get out of the shower and i dart down stairs clad in nothing but a towel

Kol looks up and see's the blood on my neck and immediately goes on the defensive side flashing forward to me and wrapping his arms around me I see Raoul nonchalantly walking down the stairs grinning when he see's me

"i have to admit your a tough one noelle but i'm always going to be tougher" he says grinning as he continues to walk towards me and kol, he is suddenly stopped by an invisible barrier

"what the hell!" he growls and looks from me to Bonnie and then kai

kai grins and steps forward "sorry but she's not going anywhere with you pal" he says and then turns to me and kol "Go take her and find somewhere that can be spelled and safe and make sure you have your families help with keeping her safe.." he says Kol nods and scoops me up flashing out of the house with me still just in a towel

we end up back at the mikaelson mansion klaus comes into the front room "what the blood hell is with all the noise?" he says and then stops mid sentence seeing me in a towel he then looks at kol

"what is wrong?" he says kol turns to him and sighs running a hand through his hair

"Raoul attempted to take her again and almost succeeded.." kol says

Klaus's eye's flash a gold color and i can tell he is furious "and what are we going to do about this?" he says

" we have to get her somewhere safe and where the place can be spelled and he can't get to her.." kol says just as rebekah walks in

she looks from kol to klaus to me and immediately takes me upstairs to get some warmer clothes on

when i come back down stairs they are ready to go "I have a house in asia that is safe secluded and can be spelled " klaus says

I nod and we all leave, we hop a plane and finally after 20 hours we land in asia meeting us there is an asian witch who will preform the cloaking spell and safety spell for us on klaus's house.

we arrive at this beautiful mansion and we all go inside I go upstairs with kol in tow and find a room i like and lay down as the witch preforms the spells when she is done i come down and ask if the spells are in effect to which they all nod and tell me yes.

I walk back upstairs and lay back down trying not to bawl my eyes out. I feel kol lay down beside me and i turn and curl into his embrace and bury my face into his chest he holds me tight and kisses my forhead.

"I will never let that bastard have you.." he says softly to me "I love you more then anything in this world"

I smile slightly and wrap my arms around him and drift off into a dreamless sleep unsure of what the future held and unaware of the war that loomed on the horizon.


	22. Dawn: the devil went down to new orleans

_**Hey there guys! here is chapter 22! **_

_**Hope you enjoy and remeber to R&amp;R! **_

_**Much love ~**_

_**ShadowFate~**_

* * *

I groggily open my eyes and turn over staring out the window at the bright blue sea by the house we're at, I roll over on my back and run a hand through my thick hair

"guess it's time to get up.." I say rolling over and swinging my legs off the side I walk into the bathroom the tile floor cold against my bare feet I turn on the faucet and splash some cold water on my face, I brush my teeth and tie my hair up in a bun and head down stairs to find some form of food

I hear voices down stairs and immediately recognize them as kol and my friends I flash down stairs and peer around the corner seeing everyone there I walk into the kitchen I can feel 11 pairs of eyes on me.

I turn around and put a hand on my hip "yes?" i say quirking an eyebrow

"So love we're mving the safe house again." klaus says

I furrow my eye brows "what do you mean aren't we safe here?" i say to him

"yes but we're going somewhere a little more close to home and somewhere where i have practically an army of witches at my disposal.." he says

I sigh "well where are we going now?" i say

"New orleans, somewhere i'd like to call my home and somewhere i helped construct.." klaus says smiling at the fond memory

"well as long as my creepy possessive stalker doesn't show up in my shower again i'm good because next time someone is loosing their balls." I say venomously

damon busts out laughing "And you would do it to feisty"

I grin "hell yeah"

we pack what little clothing we had at the house and thank the witch that helped keep me hidden and 19 hours later we're back in the states on Louisiana soil

"welcome to new orleans love the most spiritual place in the world" Kol says kissing my cheek

the roads and walkways are lined with century old buildings and the architecture is breath taking and beautiful

I smile and walk down the street with all my friend in tow, we end up taking a right and end up at a small bar called Rousseau's I walk in first and look around

"well hello beautiful.." I hear a voise purr behind me say

I turn and see a tall dark skinned man grinning ear to ear I scoff "Not interested."

He grabs my wrist and holds me back from walking away "Come on don't be like that" he says

I turn around and let out a low growl "Get off. Now." i say through my teeth

I hear a vicious growl escape from someone behind us "NO ONE TALKS TO THE BOSS THAT WAY.. YOU LITTLE BITCH." a man says his eye's turning blood red

I let out a laugh and look back to the dark skinned man "You must be marcel" i say

he frowns and his grip tightens on my wrist "and just how do you know who i am, and I don't know who you are, that's now fair now is it."

"Oh you'll find out how i know you in just about a minute" i say just as my friends walk into the bar along with the psycho still lusting after me.

Marcel's eyes widen "Rebekah.. Elijah.. Kol.. and.. Klaus!" i hear him shout

I smirk and he turns back to me "How do you know the Originals!" he yells twisting my arm i yelp in pain but before anymore harm can be done marcel is thrown across the bar by Kol

"Touch her again and I will personally rip your heart out myself " he growls placing and arm around me protectively

Marcel get's back up and grins again "Now that's something i thought i'd never see.. Kol mikaelson has finally found something worth his time."

I growl and then smirk "yeah and i'm not to bad in bed either, Must be doing something right"

"klaus steps forward and clears his throat all eyes fall on him "now then Tell me where the witch lusindia resides"

Marcel steps forward "she is in the swamp "

klaus smirks and motions for us to fallow him

"Klaus!" lusindia yells "after more then a 100 years you have the gull to show up here and demand my help! after everything you did to me!"

"My apologies but this is an urgent matter" elijah says "Do you know of the immortal Raoul?"

Lusindia's eye's grow wide with fear and she looks to me "You poor child.. the things he has planned for you.." she visibly shudders

My stomach practically drops out of my body to the floor below, "what plans?" i say almost in a whisper

"that man, or more so speaking demon.. he doesn't just have a lust and want for your body.. Oh no dear he wants more then that.. He wants everything about you your soul included" she says her eye's widening "and since you are able to conceive children is just makes it all worth while to him the chase only makes him want you more.." she finishing saying

I shudder at the thought of carrying his children and him even touching me that way..

"well there is no way in hell he's ever and I mean ever tough her in that manner.. Over my dead body." Kol says letting the venom drip off his words

Lusindia nods and smiles "you have a good heart my dear and your strong" she says grasping my hands "you have a very strong and powerful talent and an element of surprise for that demon doesn't know you possess the sire's call.."

I smile and i can feel power within my being "you are right and when the moment is right, I will kill him"

"There is no doubt that you will" she says and smiles widely

I turn and face all of my friends including the psycho. "we are going back to mystic falls and let that bastard even try to show his face.. it will be the last thing he ever does." I say letting the venom roll off my words


	23. A madman's lust: dawn of war

_**Hello my lovely readers!**_

_**sorry about not updating sooner then tonight.. I've had major writers block with this chapter and i finally thought of something and just went with it. :)**_

_**WARNING!: THERE ARE SEXUAL SITUATIONS IN THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**So just read with caution and well.. this chapter is.. well.. hmm..**_

_**Just read for yourself and find out! :3**_

**_Remember to read and review! I love hearing your thoughts on the story!_**

**_Much love as always~_**

**_ShadowFate~_**

* * *

"Noelle. Noelle.." I hear as I make my way up the stairs of the Salvatore boarding house "Kai?" I say curling my fingers tightly around the butcher knife I currently held "No..elle" I hear again this time closer and more clearly I turn a corner and walk into a bedroom at the end of the hall "this isn't funny in the slightest you basket case.." I say angrily, there was no way kai was here, it had been a month since bonnie Elena and Damon had went into the 1903 prison world to rescue/locate lily Salvatore Damon and Stefan's mother, and let me tell you the bitch is crazy as all get out, rambling on about her vampire family which turns out their these witches who are vampires but here's the catch their all witches of the Gemini coven who were cast out when they showed they were Siphoners which means that they leech off out other spirit magic anything with magic is a source for them, including living and our case undead magical beings, their called heretics

"Noelle" I hear someone whisper in my ear making me jump and spin around, I come face to face with kol

"Bloody hell!" I yell punching him in the arm

He chuckles "jumpy love?" he says I puff out my cheeks and fold my arms across my chest

"do you blame me?" I say softly

He puts both hands on my hips and a soft look crosses his expression "No darling I don't blame you for being jumpy.." he says

I sigh decing not to tell him about hearing kai's voice "where is everyone?" I say noticing how quiet the house is, Kol shrugs ]

He pulls me closer to him planting a kiss on my neck, he pulls me further into the bedroom kicking the door shut, "I know what we could do.." he says running his hands down my body making me moan under his touch,

I fall back onto the bed and giggle when as he climbs on me he smirks and kisses my neck again running his tongue over my jugular vein, I shudder as a spark jolts up my spine

He flips us over so I'm sitting on top of him I can feel the massive organ throbbing against me and I instinctively grind my hips against him causing him to groan loudly

"You drive me crazy" he growls raking his nails down my back softly, I arch my back in delight and groan when my phone starts to buzz in my pocket I fish it out and realize that Klaus is calling.

"I'm kind of busy so make this snappy.." I start to say but he cuts me off

"Noelle, listen to me do not and I repeat do NOT accept any calls or be anywhere near kol" he says urgently

My eyes widen "why?" I say nervously I look back down to the original below me

"because darling.. It's not me" I hear kol's voice say through the phone, the blood drains from my face as I stare at the imposter I am currently straddling

"shit" was all I got out before the man below me forced me over onto my back, I find myself pinned down by an unknown force I try desperately to get free but nothing works still grinning the man's face starts to shape shift revealing raouls face "GET OFF ME!" I yell loudly, he laughs and bucks his hips against me, I feel physically Ill, he leans down and bite my neck softly before tearing the front of my shirt open exposing my breasts.

I shudder from the cold causing my nipples to harden, He grins wickedly at me before leaning down and biting my left nipple he swirls his tongue around the bud and grabs me roughly through the jeans my body betrays me and a moan escapes my lips, My mind is racing when I hear feral growls from the door way I raise my head slightly and see Kol, Klaus, and Elijah standing in the door with nothing but pure murder on their faces

Raoul momentarily stops locking eyes with me before biting the bud harder causing me to moan again, he then is sent flying off me I dart up finally free from whatever was holding me down and I promptly kick raoul in the stomach, hard.

"you sick bastard" I growl he looks up at me as I walk back over to where kol and his brother stand, Kol drapes his coat around me and holds me close

"just what were you going to do..Scum.. She is MY woman" kol growls viciously through his teeth

Taking another step closer to where raoul now stands kol's brothers closing in on either side of him,

"well.. For starters I was going to tease her, get her nice and ready for what was coming.." he says slowly dark eyes full of lust "and then when she was begging me for it I would have buried myself deep inside of her…" he says with a groan "In simple terms, original it you wouldn't have intervened I would have fucked your woman mercilessly" he says with a evil laugh "she is sweet..mmm" he says licking his lips

Kol lunges for him but he dodges it narrowly and reappears behind me, Leaning in he whispers "you won't be so lucky next time.." he says squeezing my hip and then disappears leaving three fuming originals and a shell shocked doppelganger.

when we finally go downstairs Kol immediately get's on the phone, outting a call into a rather powerful witch who knows how to defeat this immortal bastard, after an hour he comes back in with a triumphant smirk.

"Gisella Von Buren will be here within a day's time, she is a rather powerful witch who has been alive for more then a century and she just happens to owe me a favor.." Kol says smiling,

I clentch my fists and bare my fangs "this time we will be launching the surprise attack and all hell is gonna be unleashed on that prick.." i say with a vicious growl

"that's my girl" Kol says which earns a smirk from me, this time we finally had a chance at taking down the bastard that has been hunting me for the last 6 months and i was going to take full advantage of this witch's services. Hell would freeze over before i let that fucker touch me the way that he did..

I stand up with renewed strength "come hell or high water That man will not live another day.. I'll make damn sure of that." I say


	24. revenge and war: Kai's return

**_Hello! Sorry for not updating for such a long time I've had major writers block.. But anyway here is chapter 24!_**

**_Remember to read and review! ~_**

**_Much Love~_**

**_Shadowfate~_**

* * *

I press my foot against the man's skull harder causing him to curse under his breath once more, "Tell me what you know Jacky.." I growl

It had been 3 months since Raoul's last attack and to say the least I was tired of being a victim, I ground my boot deeper into hisskull, the original family had been in a word teaching me various tactics of getting information out of difficult creatures, and I had been put through harsh and rigorous training and who better who better to teach me the ways of revenge and war better then the original hybrid himself, Klaus mikaelson.

_**3 months prior**_

_**"Come on Noelle! I know that you can do better then that!" Klaus shouted as I sat up wiping the blood away from my mouth**_

_**I stand up and crouch down again my eyes flash a feral red and I feel the veins creep under them again, I bare my fangs and charge the hybrid who only smirks and side steps my attack, he then grabs my arm and flips me backwards over his shoulder I land on my feet and spin backaround, elbowing him in his kidneys he doubles over and I land a hard kick to his temple which sends him flying backwards. He sits up and groans spitting blood I walk up to him and hold my hand out.**_

_**He peers up at me mischief flashing through those bright blue eyes, I smirk when he takes my hand and stands up, "very good Noelle, your strength as improved.." He says rubbing his jaw clicking it back into place**_

_**End flashback~**_

i dig my heel further in hearing a sickening crack which makes the man under my foot squirm and crynout in German

"You hate me?" I say with a smirk

He glares up at me out of the corner of his dark eyes " you have no idea.." He says in thick accent

I slowly take my boot off his head and yank him up by his collar I look into his eyes " now tell me what you know about this bastard" I say tightening my grip

"I already told you I know nothing, Raoul was nothing more then an associate." He growls grabbing my wrists his eyes turn blood red.

I snarl and hold him tight "don't even think about it!" I yell

"Now, little girl I have more important things to attend to then pick a fight with you" he says and shoves me backward cashing me to loose my footing momentarily when I regain it I look back up and realize that he's gone.

I growl and brush my jeans off "fucking bastard" I hear a small noise behind me and turn to see enzo standing there

I quirk an eyebrow "is there something you want dark eyes?"

He smirks and walk towards me causing me to eye him suspiciously "what are you doing?"

He stops in front of me and puts his hand on my cheek softly caressing my left cheek I shudder at his touch, "stop..." I say he only smiles

"Am I making you uncomfortable love?" He says leaning in closer to my face y eyes widen as his breath tickles the skin on my face.

"Please.. Don't.." I say and place my hands on his chest

"Why not?" He says in almost whisper

"Because.. I'm with kol" I say

"Hmmm" he murmers

"Enzo.." I start but I don't get to finish as he presses his lips to mine, my eyes widen and I sttepmt to push him away which only makes him kiss me harder.. He grips my waist and pulls me against him.

When he finally pulls away from me I back away from him I place a hand to my mouth, he smirks and takes a step closer again.

"Oh don't act like you haven't been curious on what that would have been like.." He says licking his lips

I don't answer him and turn on my heel walking away from him.

When I arrive back at the Salvatore boarding house I find Elena Jo Caroline and bonnie sitting in the den by the fire place, I feel four pairs of eyes on me as I come into the den Elena quirks an eyebrow "is there something wrong?" She says after noticing me looking rather dishelveled

I run a hand through my hair "ugh, enzo.." I start they all stare at me

" enzo what?" Caroline says

" he kissed me.." I say

"He what?!" Both Elena and Caroline yell

" I really don't want to talk about it" I say turning around "I think I'm gonna get some sleep.."

They say their good nights and I head upstairs stripping down and slipping my nightgown on I start a fire and cross the room to the vanity, I sigh and take my hair down which is now down to my tailbone I grab my brush and woeknthe knots out of my hair slowly thinking about what has happened I'm the last three months. When I am jarred out of my thoughts by a flash of lightening and the booming sound of thunder.

I rub my eyes and cross the room to my bed, I sigh and crawl under the covers glad that they were warm because I was freezing, I turn over onto my back and before I know it I'm asleep.

I hear a chuckle and find myself in a dark room lit only by the thunder that flashes outside wildly I hear Kai's voice and automatically pinch myself to see if I am awake to which I find I am, I jump when I see him in front of my bed "sup sweets?" He says flashing me a wicked grin I sit up further but before I can react he disappears I whip my head around, I hear him chuckle again and feel the bed beside me sink in I growl and swing my fist which is caught mid air by a surprisingly strong force I grunt and try to pull my fist away,

I feel a pair of lips press against my juglar vein and teeth skim across the flesh, I shudder and then scream when he bites down hard, he forces me down flat on my back and swings his left leg over my body sitting on my chest. My blood dripsnfrom his lips as he flashes me a fanged smile.

" how." I say softly he smirks

"I've been busy since your little friend bonnie trapped me in that 1903 prison world and let's just say.." He says leaning into me again hismlios brushing against my ear "I've got big plans for her and the rest of you..."

I shudder and glare up at him "ooh I've always loved that sexy glare of yours" I feel him grind against me

"You won't succeed Kai." I say as his face hovers over mine

"You have no idea of what I'm capable of now.. Little Bellamy" he says "and know this I'm just getting started on my plans.." He finishes and slices my throat leaving me to bleed to death, I watch him stand up and then disappear as the world fades black I silently curse myself for not being prepared..that would have to change when I finally woke up..


	25. Bloodstained: party from hell

_**Hello! ~**_

_**Here is chapter 25 of sirens call, i am so sorry for the long wait for another chapter, to be honest I have been so busy with work and such that I haven't even been able to check this site as often as I do normally.**_

_**But here is the chapter! I hope you enjoy it and remember to Read and Review!**_

_**Much Love ~**_

_**ShadowFate~**_

* * *

" Noelle... Come on wake up!" I hear faintly and then feel light tapping on my cheeks i groan and feel my eye lids flutter when i finally do wake up my throat is extremely dry and it feels like i had swallowed sand paper, i groggily sit up and look over to the person sitting on the edge of my bed brown eyes full of worry.

"Kol.." i say to which smiles softly

"you don't look so good sweetheart.." he says furrowing his brow "to be honest, you look like you slaughtered an entire village with all that blood on you.." i immediately get up and rush over to my mirror and gasp when i see my reflection

" fucking hell! I'm gonna kill him! " I growl trying to peal the matted hair away from my face

" who are you going to kill love?" Kol says brushing a matted lock off my face

" kai" I growI "son of a bitch!"

Kol's face drops and he gets serious 'I've had about enough of that prick.." He says through his teeth. I turn towards him

" you and me both sweets" I say walking over to my closet and getting some fresh clothes.

"I'm going to go take a shower because I feel absolutely disgusting, after that we have to go help plan the bachelor parties for Alaric and Jo" I say walking towards my bathroom.

"Alright doll, I'll go down and see if I can'tget my brothers to help with planning Alaric's bachelor party.." Kol says smirking

I turn my head and peer at him "okay.. Just don't plan anything that involves either killing something or that could potentially get someone killed.. We need the groom alive and in one piece for the wedding." I say with a smirk

" yeah yeah.. Don't worry we won't kill him.. There might be a few scratches.." Kol says in a teasing tone

"Kol.. I will end you of he has so much as a paper cut." I say in a threatening tone

"Ooh your sexy when you threaten to kill someone" kol says chuckling

I laugh and then shut the door leaving the original to his own plans, I turn on the shower and let the water run so it can warm up and then turn to attempt to peel off the nightgown currently stuck against my skin. When I finally do step into the shower I sigh as the hot water rushes over my blood covered skin,

About fifteen minutes later after profusely scrubbing my skin I step out of the shower, palenskin and bright green eyes stare back at me in the mirror, it was hard to believe that just hours prior I had had my throat slit, and the more that I thought about him and what he had done the more I felt the anger and rage build inside of me.

"Prick" I mutter and I start getting dressed I leave my hair air dry and head down stairs after pulling on a tank top and some jeans.

When I finally make it to the bottom of the stairs I see francheska "so whats the plan for Jo?" I ask her she smiles

"Well since Jo is pregnant, we're probably just gonna take her out to a diner and pig out and talk" she says

"Sounds good to me, it will be nice for a change to just have some down time with the girls.." I say smiling

_**~4 hours later~**_

" So Jo, do you have any baby names picked out? I ask her as I take a bite of ice cream

" not any in particular, but we have been discussingnames" she says smiling

Elena had left to go talk to Damon much to everyone's dismay so that left me francheska, Bonnie and Jo, francheska let's out a feral growl and I turn to see lily Salvatore standing in the entrance to the diner,

"What are you doing here lily?" I ask her taking a step in front of Bonnie and Jo

She narrows her eyes at me " you know perfectly well why I am here Noelle." She says with a sneer

I narrow my eyes at her " since no one here wants to say this.. Lily your a complete basket case, instead of taking the chance to reconnect with the children you gave birth to you instead have this psychotic fantasy about a family which mind you are a group of vampires that were disowned for their ability to steal magic from other witches" I say with a smirk "and if you think I am going to let anywhere that sweet little witch right here your sadly mistaken"

She growls at me and i can see black veins snake under her eyes "I will not be ignored and I am not leaving here without what I need, even if I have to kill all of you to do it." She says and lunges for Bonnie and me, francheska grabs her by the throat.

"I've got 500 years on you llittle girl!" She yells and throws lily across the restaurant she lands behind the counter, I watch and when she pops back up she starts throwing knives she hits Bonnie in the side of the neck and then disappears before pinning Jo to the wall.

"Please don't!" She yells "I'm pregnant!"

Lily stops and looks a her before whispering "twins.." She backs up and disappears out the door

I rush over to Bonnie and bend down biting into my wrist and hold it to her mouth, when she finally gets back up I sigh in relief "come on we have to get back to the boarding house.." I say helping Bonnie out the door francheska helps Jo.

When we arrive back to the boarding house is the house is quiet and dark.. I narrow my eyes and hold my arm up dropping anyone from going in.

"Wait here.." I say and walk into the house I take my lighter out and light a candle that was gonna table by the door, when I make it to the stairs I sigh realizing no one was in thee house.. But oh how wrong I was, without warning I am sent flying backwards down the stairs before landing in a crumpled heap.

When I open my eyes again I look up on the stairs and see a dark figure walking down towards me, I immediately try to get up but fall back to my knees my vision swims the figure in question let's out a scream and falls to the ground.

" you sure do attract danger, feisty" I hear a familiar voice say before the lights click back on.

" D..Damon" I say finally able to stand back up he holds out a hand and helps me.

When I look down at the figure I gasp "R..Raoul.." I say in a growl.

Damon grabs his arm and drags him down to the basement cellar, I see Elena standing in the living room by the fireplace apparently deep in thought, I walk over to her and tap her shoulder "Lena?" I say softly

When she turns to me she holds her hand out revealing the cure.. I gasp and look back up at her.

"Are you going to take it?" I ask her

"Honestly I'm not sure.." She says

"How about you? Would you take the cure?" Elena asks me

I look down for a moment and then look back up to her " I'm not sure.. It would be great too be human again, but..." I trail off


	26. Wedding Bliss: Decision of a lifetime

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Here is chapter 26 of Sirens call, In this chapter Noelle struggles with her decision on taking the cure, there is also a wedding, an engagement and i decided to keep Jo alive and Elena a vampire even after Jo and Alaric's wedding! **_

_**also Kai is still alive and still on his revenge kick.. :/**_

_**Remember to Review ~**_

_**Much love ~ **_

_**ShadowFate~**_

* * *

_**To take the cure or not to take the cure..~**_

Was the prominent thought in my head as i paced back and forth, Kol, of course was against it from the beginning stating he didn't want to loose me and that he knew it was a selfish choice but he didn't care. which in retrospect i could see and understand his decision i didn't want to loose him either.

I had spoken to francheska earlier that day and she basically told me she supported any decision i made and in that moment i was glad to have a doppelganger who didn't want to kill me like Katherine had with Elena.. Sighing in frustration I run a hand absentmindedly through my messy black locks and walk over to the cellar door opening the door wide i peer down stairs into the dark.. sighing i walk back into the kitchen and retrieve the vervain laced blood from the stash we keep for keep for vampires that decide to topple off the deep end, keeps them weak enough that they can't escape and the blood keeps them from desiccating. walking back to the cellar door i make my way down the stairs and towards the holding cell in the far back of the cellar.

"Time to feed the lunatic.." I mutter pouring a ration of blood into a small cup

"I heard that you wretched wench.." He rasps from the corner of the cell, I peer in slightly and see him laying on the bed with his right arm draped over his eyes.

I smirk at how torn down he's become "Good! you were meant to hear it, You damn fruit loop" I say back to him

I hear him growl and flash to the door, I jump back he smirks and bangs on the door. "HEY!" I yell baring my fangs "You keep banging on the door like that and I swear to whatever deity that is out there you won't get any blood!"

He takes a step back and lets out a bark of laughter, I growl and take a step towards the door Murder flashing in my green eyes "It would bring me great pleasure to watch you desiccate you sick son of a bitch... To watch you become nothing but a dried up corpse.. i hear desiccation is a rather painful process..." I seethe I watch as Raoul's face drops and he bares his fangs he flashes forward and grabs me by the throat through the bars .

"I truly can't wait until your human.." he says tightening his grip on my windpipe " I'm gonna take my time draining every single drop of blood from your veins.." he shoves me away and goes back over and lays down.

My phone starts to buzz and when i check the caller id I Notice that Elena is calling me "Hey Lena.." I say crossing the room and grabbing my shoes "I know we have to start helping Jo with the wedding preparations.."

"Are you on your way?" i hear her ask and then hear a loud bang in the background

"Yes Elena, I'm on my way right now" I say and slam the car door shut starting the engine "Hey I've gotta get off here i'm about to start driving"

"Okay hurry up before Caroline flips she needs your help with getting jo ready and preparing everything" Elena says

"Aye aye captain!" i say and hang up with her.

when i arrive to where their having the ceremony I'm taken aback at how beautiful the place was "Geez when Caroline decorates she really goes all out.." I mutter as i walk into the main house.

"Noelle Good, Go and help jo get into her wedding dress and help with hair and makeup and then get dressed yourself.." Caroline says handing me a dress

"Whoa whoa whoa.. wait i didn't know i was in the wedding!?" I yell at her as she rushes away "great and i look like complete shit.." I say

"We can fix that little issue" I hear a familiar voice say I turn and see Rebekah standing there I smile wide and rush to hug her

"Ah my favorite original sister" I say hugging her tightly

"I told kol i was coming to help you get ready for the wedding and specifically told him not to show his mug until it was time to start everything" she says with a smirk "now doll lets get you all beautiful" she finishes with a laugh

_**3 Hours later~~**_

"Rebekah your a life saver!" i say twirling in my floor length gown which is a dark eggplant color, My hair long black hair is curled to perfection and pulled off to the side of my head tumbling down my left shoulder like a water fall and held in place by a very old and beautifully jeweled comb courtesy of Rebekah, I wear tear drop crystal earrings and my makeup is absolutely perfect.

"I think i might have done too good a job" she says studying me "because you just might steal attention away from the bride.."

I blush and walk over to the mirror "nah Jo is going to be the center of attention she's is a gorgeous woman" I say applying a light shade of lip gloss.

"are you ready? it's about to start" Caroline says coming into the room

"all ready!" I say and hurry out to where the ceremony is taking place.  
_**~X~**_

_"Do you Josette, take Alaric as your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher says turning to Jo_

_She smile "I do"_

_the preacher then turns to Alaric "And do you, Alaric take Josette as your lawfully wedded wife?" _

_"I do" Alaric says genuinely smiling for the first time in years._

_"Then it is my privilege to now pronounce you husband and wife, Alaric You may now kiss your bride!" he says happily_

The entire church erupts into cheers and cries of joy, I smile and cheer happily with Elena and everyone else after the ceremony we are all ushered into the field outside for dinner and the reception.

"Well well.. " I hear a familar voice say from behind me

"Kol" I say turning around a smirk playing on my lips "don't you look cute in your tux" I say with a small laugh

"I think i might have died again, Because you look ravishing darling" he says placing a hand on my right hip

"well thank you Mr mikaelson" I say with a small bow

He smirks and holds out a small box, I look from the box to him "Kol?" I say feeling my breath hitch

"Noelle.. I know this is a little cheesy given the fact we are at a wedding.. But, I couldn't think of a better time to ask you this question.." he says dropping down to one knee

My heart is in my throat "yes?" I manage to squeak out

"So, formally and traditionally speaking.." he starts to say everyone had gathered around including all of the people i had come to call family including Elena Jo Alaric, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, liv, and francheska.

"Noelle Alessandra Bellamy, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Kol say opening the box revealing the most gorgeous ring i had ever seen

Time seems to stop for a moment and I take that time to decide..

"Yes!" i say as he slips the ring on my finger he scoops me up into his arms and twirls me around, I giggle and and place a kiss to his lips.

"I love you darling.." he says holding me against his chest "Forever and always"

I sigh contently " I love you too"

Just then Jo screams and falls to the ground blood pooling underneath her "Sorry sis, can't have twins running around fighting me for the Gemini power" I hear kai's voice say and then he laughs

"JO!" i yell and flash over to where she is as kol, Rebekah and Klaus deal with kai, I cut my wrist open and feed blood to Jo when she sits up and gasps I sigh in relief.

I then turn my attention back to Kai, who at the current moment had disappeared "get out here you sneaky son of a.." I yell only to have my arm jerked behind me

"ah ah ah, Such language from such a pretty lady.. hold that tongue" he says clicking his tongue at me

"you mind taking your hands off my fiancee?" Kol says crouching down into a fighting stance

Kai grabs my left hand and glares at the ring that now rests on my hand "well this won't due" he says apparently lost in thought I take the moment to elbow him in the stomach, He doubles over i flash to kol's side.

"I have made the decisions to not take the cure!" i yell at him

He glares at me "this isn't the end, Oh NO little Bellamy this is just the beginng and By the way i saved your little nemesis from the cellar so expect both of us to bring hell down upon you and your little family.. There's a war coming Noelle and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Kai seethes and disappears leaving us wondering just what he meant by war and just how we were going to figure out how to stop by him and that immortal bastard.


	27. A madman's proposal: Noelle's fear

_**Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner but I have been so busy with work such that I haven't had time to update anything :(**_

_** It here is another chapter and I will try to update more often :3**_

_**Remember to read and review! **_

_**Much love ~**_

_**Shadowfate ~**_

* * *

_**Previously on Sirens Call…**_

_**He glares at me "this isn't the end, Oh NO little Bellamy this is just the beginng and By the way I saved your little nemesis from the cellar so expect both of us to bring hell down upon you and your little family.. There's a war coming Noelle and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Kai seethes and disappears leaving us wondering just what he meant by war and just how we were going to figure out how to stop by him and that immortal bastard.**_

" 1,996, 1,997 1,999, 2,000" I say blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes " there are 2,000 ways I'd like to mime and kill Kai and Raoul"

Damon lets out a bark of laughter "well then feisty the apple doesn't fall far from the doppelganger tree does it?" I glare over at him and then smile

"well I've picked up a thing or two from kol and his family too.." I say standing up I arch my back " and you know how Klaus is with revenge and vengeance"

Damon rolls his eyes "Yeah.. I was on the receiving end of both revenge and vengeance more times then I can count"

I snicker "you most likely deserved more then half of those beatings Damon"

He glares at me "watch it feisty"

I shake my head and cross the room to the kitchen "hey Damon, have you talked to bonnie lately?" I ask him filling a glass with some cold water.

"Not recently, why what's up? " he yells from the den

"she was supposed to help me with coming up with a plan to kill these assholes off.." I say walking back into the room I take a sip of my water and automatically drop the cup when I my skin starts to bubble.

"Shit!" I yell which causes Stefan and Caroline to come running down stairs

"what's going on?" Stefan says putting a hand on my shoulder

"someone vervained the water from the tap.." Damon says, I hiss angrily "and I think I know who it was.."

"I swear to god I am going to find them, Gouge out they eyes and use them as ping pong balls!" I yell furiously

"Whoa easy there killer!" I hear an all to familiar voice say from the door way

I turn and see Kai standing there he smirks when I turn and glare at him "Ohh don't give me that death glare babe, besides it was your psycho lovers idea" he says folding his arms across his chest.

I spin around "last time I checked my fiance didn't vervain tap water and try to burn my trachea out" I seethe to him and start walking his way "what are you doing here kai?"

He holds his hands up and raises his eyebrows "hey don't kill the messenger!"

I flash forward "you know what as Damon has said and it rings true in this situation, I do believe in killing the messenger you know why?" I ask him holding him by his throat

"No I don't.." He says coughing

I get in his face "becuase it sends a message." I whisper and bare my fangs

"Wait! Wouldn't you like to hear what j have to say first before you quote on quote kill me?" Be says in a rushed tone I keep my grip on his neck but step back a bit

" you have five minutes, so get talking." I say stepping back from him he rubs his neck

"Well first of all, OW! And secondly I came here with a message from Raoul" kai says I arch an eye brow.

Kai smirks " he wants to meet with you, alone says he has some very valuable information you'd like to know about regarding you family including francheska"

"So you mean to tell me the guy who has repeatedly kidnapped me and tried on several occasions to sleep with me is telling me the immortal psychopath who mind you has tried to kill and rape me on numerous noccasions want to meet with me in a civil mature manner and talk?" I ask him sarcastically.

"You got it babe" kai says nonchalantly

"I think I would rather skip through a flower feild with Silas then spend one moment with either of you." I say bluntly

Kai frowns and starts walking towards me " that's a shame I thought you would come willingly but I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.." He says and flashes forward grabbing me by the throat he hoists me up in the air

"Damnit! Where did they go?!" I hear Damon says angrily "Noelle! Noelle!?"

I hang here in his grasp for a moment " this was too easy, its like kidnapping Elena." Kai says with a chuckle "now that was fun especially when I turned her blood to acid.." He laughs again

I take the opportunity to kick him in the stomach hard enough to send him flying backward into the bookcase when he sits up I smirk at him " its not gonna be that easy to kidnap me Kai.. Especially since I've been freaking with the originals and my doppelganger.. "

"There you are fiesty! " I hear Damon say

Kai slowly gets to his feet and wipes his mouth " if you won't come willingly then I'll just have to snap that pretty little neck of yours!" He seethes and flashes towards me, his fingers graze the flesh of my throat before I hear the voice in my ear.

" what did I tell you about touching whats mine?" I turn my head and find myself staring into two chocolate brown orbs

I smile at the original behind me " you always show up the best moments" I say to him to which he smiles I turn back around and see that kol has stabbed kai in the stomach and had subsequently ripped his organs open in the process so lots of blood and gore..

Kai stumbles backwards and falls to the ground dying as he does, " we need to lock him up where he can't just pull a Houdini, personally I'm don't feel like having my eyes or throat ripped out in my sleep." I say and turn to damn and the gang " can Bonnie sleep the cell downstairs so he can't get out?" I ask the Salvatore brothers

I hear the door open and then hear Bonnie and Elena's voices "Bonnie?!" I yell from where we're standing to which they both coming running in and then stop short when they see make corpse on the carpet

" what the hell happened?" Bonnie asks with a surprised look on her face

" oh you know kai showed up tried some bullshit attacked us and then..-" I say but kol xuts meoff

" I ripped his organs out" he says with a smirk

"Gruesome stuff" Elena says with a disturbed look on her face

"Can you lock him up and Bonnie, can you spell the cell so he can't get out?" I ask her to which shenods I sigh and look down at my blood stained clothing " Me on the other hand I am going to go shower and wash all this blood off me.."

They all nod and I head upstairs, footing through my drawers for some clean clothes I find a note on my vanity and from the hand writing I can tell it's from francheska.

**_" Noelle, please meet me in the old mystic falls cemetery, there is much we need to discuss about your family._**

**_Eternally yours, francheska. "_**

Not knowing whether is was a real or not I shower quickly and head out in search of my doppelganger not knowing back at the boarding house francheska had shown up looking for me.

When I arrive to the cemetery all is quiet and unusually dark.. I make my way over to the Salvatore crypt and sit down on a bench.

"Hello little Bellamy.." I hear a voice whisper in my ear but before I can react I feel my head being jerked to the side and then blackness takes over..


	28. Potions and dessication: Enter Davina

_**hey!~**_

_**Here is chapter 28 of sirens call!**_

_**Remember to read and review!**_

_**I love getting reviews they make my day a little better, so make me smile you lovely readers :3**_

_**Much love~**_

_**Shadowfate~**_

* * *

When I finally wake up after having my neck snapped for what seemed like the millionth time I find myself on a soft bed.

Sitting up I groan and rub my neck"sorry for snapping your neck but I didn't have a choice.." I hear a man's voice say I look around and spot a dark skinned man standing in the door way

"Marcel?" I say remembering him from when we were last down in new Orleans " why are you in mystic falls?" I ask him

He sighs "we're not in Virginia anymore Noelle, we're actually back in the french quarter of new Orleans" he says to me

" why did you bring me here Marcel?" I ask him swinging my legs off the side of the bed

"Because I asked him too" I hear a female voice say

"And you are?" I ask as a girl walks in the room

She smiles "my name is Davina " I study her " I know your confused and afraid-.."

"I am not afraid, I have been through worse then being kidnapped.." I say standing up "will you please just tell me why I am here.." I say to her to which she nods

"I have visions and you were in one of them, there was a man fallowing you stalking you.." She says to me which my eyes widen a fraction

"Your must be speaking of Raoul.." I say to her with disgust " I want to kill that bastard so bad.."

Her eyes widen " I have a way to put him down..make sure he will never hurt you or anyone you live ever again.."

I smile softly " your a witch?" To which she nods

"Yes, I am one of the most powerful witches in the french quarter.." She says as she crosses the room grabbing a spell book she starts leafing through the pages searching for a way to bring down the all powerful terror.

* * *

" I can't get ahold of her brother.." A very distraught kol says raking a hand through his brown locks the original had never been so worried or torn up about one individual in his entire 1,000 years, she had in just a few months made him the happiest man on earth kol smiles to himself if just for a moment he could bet money that Noelle and himself were happier then Elena and Damon on any day..

"Kol..kol?.." He hears Klaus calling into his phone focusing back on the task at hand he turns his attention baxck to the phone call

"Yes brother? Have you heard any news from your subordinates?" Kol says dark eyes staring out the window of the Salvatore's boarding house.

" I had a hybrid stay in new Orleans and he has informed me that Marcellus has taken Noelle.. For what I do not know but kol tread light keep yourself safe brother I shall be right behind you" Klaus says and they both hang up.

* * *

"Remember this is a desiccation potion, get close enough and stab him directly in the chest it does not have to be directly in the heart.." Davina says to me handing me a small tear drop shapped bottle

"Can I leave now?" I ask to which they nod

As soon as I hit the street I have no clue where I am walking past a few shops I stop in a coffee shop and order a coffee.

Taking a seat near the window I take out my phone and dial in kol's number. After a few rings he answers.

"Where the bloody hell are you?!" Kol says I can hear the panic in his voice

"I'm at a little cafe in the french quarter, its called hallows eve" I say to him

"I'm literally right down the street from you stay there and wait for me love" he says and we both hang up

"Why hello there pretty lady'" I hear a voice purr from beside me I look over and see a man sitting there smirking he looked to be in his mid twenties long dark hair with eyes even darker stare back at me.

"Sorry I have a fiancé" I say to him showing him my ring

He chuckles "I know your engaged Noelle " he says to me which makes me turn to face him I narrow my eyes.

"Well if you know that I am engaged then you know who my soon to be husband is which also mean you know how psychotic he can get when something that he loves is messed with, also given the fact I have picked up on his temper which means I also have a short fuse as well. So in a word you better start talking unless you want your head severed from your shoulders" I say to him in a low tone

"I have a gift for you" he says taking a small black box from his pocket and sitting in on the table in front me, he then abruptly gets up and walks out of the cafe leaving me sitting there wondering just who he was and what the 'gift' could be.

Attached to the box is a note..

**_Noelle,_**

**_I believe we got off on the wrong foot, it was never my intention to harm you the first time I laid eyes on you I was speechless.. I know o have tried multiple times to kill you and kidnapped you multiple times but I want to make up for that.._**

**_This belonged to your birth mother.._**

**_-Kai_**

what kind of sick twisted game was kai playing this time.. Vervain lace ring? Poisoned relics that could potentially kill me for good?

I tuck the box into my pocket and standup when I hear kol's voice behind me I turn and come face to face with my favorite original.

"Let's go home darling.." He says bto me taking m hand and we walk off into the cool night.


	29. Bachelorette party: trapped

**_Hello! ~_**

**_Here is another chapter of sirens call!_**

**_Remember to read and review!~_**

**_Oh and by the way alot of people have asked me what Raoul looks like and if he is young or old, the answer to that question is Google Ray park. And there is your answer!_**

**_:3_**

* * *

Bright sunshine peaks in through the half drawn curtains as I roll over and squint cracking open one eye I peer out into the room from under the covers.

I spot the small dark tear drop bottle sitting on my night stand and smile to myself, silently thanking Davina for the poison that Would finally end the bastard that had been stalking me for months..

"Come on doll, we have a lot of planning to do for our wedding.." I hear a voice say softly and feel a strong arm wrap around my waist

I roll over onto my back and look up at him "awe who would have thought the most violent and vicious of the mikaelson siblings would have such a sweet side.." I say with a giggle

"Trust me darling only you know this side.." He says kissing the tip of my nose

"Come on vicious, we have a wedding to plan" I say getting up out of bed

A half hour later we're both dressed and out the door, I out kol in charge of getting his tux, the groomsmen Tux's and to keep a level head and not kill anyone.

I on the other hand was dress shopping today, I had insisted I wanted to just be married in a white suit but my family wants having it.

After iuve hours of shopping from place to place I finally have found everything I need and thanks to Caroline everything is planned and set up.

Both myself and kol have a set date of October 28th 2015 and by the time everything is done and planed our wedding was only about a week and half away...

I had a few last minute errands to run before the big day and subsequently forgot about all the other chaos that was in my life before finally making it back to the boarding house I trudge in and drop my satchel by the door before absent mindedly making my way into the kitchen for something to drink..

"Hello?" I call as I take a gulp of water walking back into the living room I stand by the windows looking out for any signs of life to which I find none, the house has never been this quiet.. It was quiet spooky to be honest because someone was either fighting or dying in one part of this house.

I hear a loud clutter from the basement and make my way over to the door leading down stairs, clothing the vial Davina gave me to my chest.

As soon as I reach the landing at the bottom a cloth is forced over my head and everything goes dark..

When the cloth is taken off I find myself back upataris in the living room when my eyes focus Rebekah and the other girls are standing in front of me.

I cock my head "whats this all about?" I ask them in a slow tone.

"Well since next week you'll officially be a mikaelson its only right to celebrate your wedding with bachelorette party" she says smiling

I smile at her "yeah sounds like a good idea, spending time with my favorite ladies" I say with a giggle.

" so Jo, how are the twins doing?" I ask her as we gather supplies from behind the counter of the diner

"Their doing good, Alaric has been overly protective since my psychotic brother tried to kill me" she says grabbing a stack of cups

" well as long as we're all around your not going to get hurt..never again" I say grabbing some plates

We all go over and sit down " I never thought you of all people would be marrying an original.. Especially not the most psychotic violent one.." Elena says taking a bite of cake

" what can I say he's grown in me.." I say smiling

" yeah he's worse then the plague.. And we were around for the that.. Made the blood taste horrible.." Rebekah says smirking

"I'm gonna go get some more cake I'll be right back." I say grabbing my plate and heading for the back Things seemed to finally calmed down..or so I thought.

I hear a clang come from inside the next room and turn my head to see what it was only to see nothing, I turn back around and come face to face with Raoul.

A mischievous smile plays on his lips as he grabs my waist "that ring doesn't look very good on your finger.. Darling." He whispers in my ear

"Get off.." I start to say until he jerks my head to the side making everything to black.

When I finally come to I find myself in an all to familiar place...Am I?.. I think standing up I ook around it looked as if I was in the Salvatore boarding house "I can't be.." I say feeling my heart drop

"Oh yes, your back in the 1994 prison world.." I hear a voice say with delight "and your stuck here with not only me but Kai as well."

I check my pockets and smile realizing I still had the vial Davina gave me safely tucked away..

" I'm not scared of you anymore Raoul, and I'm certainly not scared of Kai either." I say smirking " you wanna play, then lets play but I'll tell you what you'll be the ones dying."

" oh big talk sweetheart, I see why that original likes you your sassy" I hear kai say and then laugh

I make a beeline for the door only to be thrown backwards by Raoul I get up and flash upstairs locking the door to Stefan's room

* * *

" my fiancée is missing once again I won't calm down" kol seethes

Raking a hand through his blonde locks Klaus stares at his younger brother " I'm sure she is alright kol, you need to calm down" Klaus says putting a hand on his brothers shoulder

" I think I might know where she might be" they hear a voice say from the door way both turn and see Bonnie Bennett standing there

" speak witch " Klaus says to which Bonnie rolls her eyes making Klaus growl under his breath

"I believe they trapped her back inside the 1994 prison world.." She says " and I'm preparing to go back there but I'll need help.."

They both nod in agreement that they would be going in with her to save Noelle. Kol turns to Klaus with a smug look "why are you helping me brother?" He asks

" she's about to be apart of this family and I'll be damned if some pricks are going to harm my little sister.." Klaus says smirking

" alright witch let's get going" Klaus says to which Bonnie grabs both their hands and starts chanting when they open their eyes next their standing in mystic falls cemetery.

"Okay time to kick some immortal ass" kol says as they take off for the boarding house.


	30. Escape from 1994: Enter Markos

**_Hey!~_**

**_Sorry for not updating in a long time.. I just found out I have fibromyalgia so things have been a tad bit hectic and painful over the last month or so.._**

**_But here is a chapter there is a surprise at the end of the chapter and I think it will floor alot of people because the character coming in was supposed to have perished in season 5's finale to the other side.._**

**_Anyway, enjoy and remember to read and review! ~_**

**_Love as always ~_**

**_Shadowfate ~_**

* * *

"I'm gonna get you..." I hear from the hallway " you can't escape..not this time.."

"Shit" I hiss under my breath as I quickly make my way over a balcony and step outside I peer over the edge and take a deep breath

"Found you doppelganger" I hear a voice hiss behind me I don't look back as I jump off the edge of the balcony and flash away from the boarding house, I make a beeline for town I had to find a way to defend myself against these two creeps.

* * *

"Knock knock!" Kol yells as he kicks the door sending it flying into utter darkness which was uncommon because there was always a large fire going in the fireplace of the Salvatore boarding house.

Narrowing his eyes kol cautiously takes a step inside behind his brother and the Bennett witch

"Incendia!" Bonnie yells causing fire to light quickly around them

"Noelle?!" Bonnie yells as she quickly rushes around the house looking for any signs of the doppelganger

"She's not here.." She says coming back down stairs

"No shit she's not here witch" kol growls

Bonnie narrows her eyes " excuse me but getting nasty with me is not going to help the situation. " she says

"She has to be here somewhere.. " Bonnie says " I'm going to do a locator spell do you have anything of hers I can use for the spell?"

Kol fishes around in his pocket or a moment and takes out the engagement ring he had given to Noelle " I found this in the diner the night she was apparently abducted " he says handling the ring to Bonnie

Bonnie closes her eyes and starts chanting "_p__hasmatos_ _tribum, nas ex veras, sequitas sanguinem."_

after a few moments she opens her eyes and smiles "I know where she is, and she's smart for going there" she says "come on we have to hurry"

And with that they take off headed for the one place they knew Noelle would be the safest.. The underground tomb

"Wait if she's in the tomb doesn't that mean she's stuck there because of the barrier?" Kol asks the witch as the make their way through the cemetery

"She is stuck in their because of this being 1994 but I can get her out I have enough magic to do so." Bonnie says as they near where the tomb is.

Klaus grabs Bonnie and they all jump down into the tomb and see the big stone door had been pried open "Noelle?!" Bonnie whispers only to gasp when a disheveled looking Noelle came to the door dry cracked lips parting slightly in a surprises manner dark black rings had formed under her eyes as a result of lack of blood and clearly lack of sleep.

"Elle.. We're here too take you home.." Bonnie whispers softly taking in her friends dire appearance

A shrill laugh escapes the vampires lips which is then fallowed by tears " I can't go home.. If I go home then they can get me I am safe in this tomb I am safe from THEM." I say and turns to go back into the tomb

"Darling.." Kol says softly causing me to stop mid stride "please look at me I'm here because I can't live without you I need you by my side because without you I'm nothing but a soulless monster."

I turn around and stare at him green eyes showing a spark of the old me they all loved "okay.." I say "but I can't get out " I say pressing the palm of my hand against the invisible barrier

_"Phasmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo ero signos." Bonnie starts to chant the five tourches that were places in certain ways began to light earth_, _Air, Fire and Water.. After a few moments Noelle could put her hand through the barrier._

"there there darling" kol says as I rushes out of the tomb and into his arms

"Are you ready to go home?" Bonnie says smiling

They make their way back to the spot where the eclipse would happen 'oh man serious case of deja vu.. " Bonnie says as the converge together "everyone grab each others hands "

_"Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea." _bonnie chants as a veil of light envelops them the last thing I see is kai and Raoul standing there as we descend to the present world

We land with a thud in the cemetery I look around and sigh glad we were finally home I sway slight

"Hey hey.." Kol says to me as he gently grabs my shoulders "when is the last time you had any blood?" He asks me I shake my head

"I can't remember..." I say sighing

"Here.." Klaus says offering a bag of blood to me

I take the bag and tear into it while kol rubs my back, finishing off the bag I sigh in relief at the fact that I didn't feel like my veins were sand paper rubbing together.

"Now darling.. We have a wedding to attend.." Kol says I turn around and see he has my engagement ring in the hand I take it and slip it back on my finger but before we can get out of the cemetery we are stopped by man, one with a familiar face and for the life of me I can't tell where I know him from.

His dark eyes show no signs of emotions, his face a void mask I cock an eyebrow and step up in front and for a moment I swear I see a spark of emotion in those cold eyes before it fades.

" who are you and what do you want?" I ask him

"Have you forgotten me so easily Eumelia?" He asks me in a coy voice

"Look buddy I don't know who this Eumelia is but my name is Noelle" I say to him narrowing my eys a bit as he walks towards me.

"I know who you are doppelganger " he says grabbing my wrist "but in a past life you just so happened to be a powerful witch who was also my lover.." He says leaning towards me

I scoff "if you value your lips and face I suggest you back up because I bite."

"Who are you?" I ask him again

"Markos.." I hear Bonnie say behind me in venomous voice

"In the flesh little witch" he says grinning like the devil he was.


	31. Revelations: kidnapped by travelers

_**hey!~**_

_**Here is chapter 31 of sirens call, Markos made his appearance back into the story once more I know he was sucked into oblivion when the other side collapsed but I decided he didn't have enough of a plot line and story so he is going to get one in my story.**_

_**Next chapter will be a flash back scene to him and eumelia and how he is connected to the le bleu doppelgangers. **_

_**Love as always my faithful readers ~**_

_**Shadowfate ~**_

* * *

"what are you doing here Markos? And how are you even alive? I saw you get sucked into oblivion.. " Bonnie says narrowing her eyes at the man in question

For a split second Markos smiles, its creepy as all hell but I still can't shake the feeling I was close to him at one point and I know it was not in my current life I couldn't explain it and personally I didn't like the feeling one bit, how could I possibly be tied to a traveler..

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Bonnie slamming Markos against a tree "you have no coven, no power here" Bonnie says coming towards him as he sits up and wipes his mouth

"I still have the spell we placed on this town.. So technically..." He says but I cut him off by walking across the border into mystic falls and turn to face him, a surprised look crosses his face and then anger takes over.

"How is it possible for you to be standing there.." He says in monotonous voice

"A siphoner named kai absorbed all of that precious traveler magic and now its no more.." Bonnie says with a smile

"Ah right on time" Bonnie says as Elena Damon and Stefan come walking up.

" how the hell is he here?" Stefan says in an angry tone

" I'm not sure but apparently it has something to do with Noelle on why he's back here in mystic falls..Bonnie says

" doppelgangers " Markos says straightening out his coat before turning back to face me

" weather you like it or not Noelle, we were soulmates at one point even though you got your magic from the earth and nature whilst I got mine from a different source and given the fact that we were supposed to be enemy's thanks to the rift Qetsiyah and Silas created between the travelers and witches while your kind were able to settle down and start families and lives we were doomed to wander the earth never able to settle down, never able to start families.. " he says with a somber look

" that was a past life.. This is my life now I have no recollection of ever loving you and even if I did there is no way I would be able to do so again " I say looking away from the man standing in front of me.

"Its because you belong to the original over there?" He asks pointing towards kol who smirks

"Yes, I am engaged and about to become part of the original family..' I say playing with the ring on my finger

" I see" he says and turns " I will make you remember, if its the last thing I do eumelia.." And vanishes

" well now that that freakshiw is gone now about we get this show on the road?" Kol says in a chipper tone

6 1/2 hours later and I'm decked out from head to toe in my wedding attire, I look in the mirror at my appearance and sigh I should be happy especially on this day of all days and for the fact that Raoul and Kai were both imprisoned in the prison world, but my mind kept wandering back to Markos..

I sigh and shake my head dark curls bounce and sway slightly trying to shake my depressed mood I cross the room and sit down in front of my vanity I take the jeweled clip I had received from Elena as a gift and place it in the back of my hair and then clip in my veil.

I stand up and cross the room again and look at my appearance in the full length mirror " you know your juast as beautiful in this life as you were in your previous life.." I hear a voice say from the other side of the room

I whip my head around and find Markos standing there a smile playing on his lips.

"What do you want Markos?" I ask turning back around and fixing my bodice in the mirror.

"That's an easy question" he says walking towards me, he wraps his hands around my shoulders and I cringe slightly at his touch before a cold chill jolts through my body he rests his chin in the crook of my neck.

" come with me.. I can show you so much more then that original could ever hope to.." He whispers to me and for some reason, a reason which horrified me to the core I almost wanted to say yes to him.. But before I can say anything he is ripped away from me and slammed against a wall.

I look around and see nothing until I look over in the corner and see a figure standing there..

"Who's there?" I ask backing up a bit.

"Did you really think the prison world would be permanent?" The voice hisses I look over and see Markos laying on the ground he's still but I can see he's alive.

"A girl can hope" I say and tuern to rush out the door only to be confronted by Kai.

_"Phesmatos superous em animi..." _he simply says and I fall to the floor screaming in pain

The last thing I see before I pass out is both Raoul and Kai standing above me.

When I come to I feel someone patting my forehead with something dampi open my eyes slowly and see a woman sitting beside me she smiles when she sees that I am awake.

"Where am I?" I ask trying to sit up to which she gently pushes me back down.

"You need to rest.. Markos will be in later to talk with you Noelle.." She says patting my forehead again

"What about Kai and Raoul?" I ask her in fear

"You will not have to worry about them anymore dear, you are safe" she says "I am Lucy by the way if you need anything just ask for me" and with that she walks out of the room

* * *

" she's four and half hours Late for our wedding bekks" kol says looking out the window of the Church

"She sure does get kidnapped alot.." Rebekah says fixing her dress

Kol turns to his sister and sighs he couldn't argue if anything his fiancée didn't have good luck when it came to psychos, and he should know he himself was legendary when it came to the ways of torture and killing.

"Well let's figure out where she is now.. " Klaus says

And with that the original siblings set out to hunt down not only kol's fiancée but their little sister as well..


	32. Mysteries of the past: history revealed

_**Hello! ~**_

_**Here is chapter 32 of Sirens call, in this chapter we get a flashback into Noelle's previous life as the lover of a traveler who happened to be a very powerful witch herself.**_

_**there will be more of their history in the next chapter.**_

_**Remember to read and review, your kind words make my day a little better and I could use a smile these days. ~**_

_**thank you for your continued support of this story i really enjoy writing it~ **_

_**Much love as always my faithful readers~**_

_**Shadowfate~**_

* * *

_**Rome 981 B.C**_

"_**may I present Eumelia of greece" I hear the words echo through the large room and reverberate off the walls of the hall I shift uncomfortably and try to calm my pounding heart It had been a mere two weeks since my father sent me to rome and in those two weeks My escorts to the grand city had both been killed and I myself had been taken hostage by a group of strange people, But one thing I knew for certain were they were no mere humans the flow of magic ran deep within their veins and for a moment I thought that they were witches like myself, But oh was I wrong.**_

_**The large door swings slowly open and I stare at the people seated in the room some young some old, all wore the same expression.**_

"_**she is a witch, why should we be kind to such a heathen?" I hear a woman hiss I bite my lip but don't back down, I take my spot on the pillow placed on the floor and keep my head lowered.**_

"_**please do not be afraid to look at us, young one" I peer up at the man in question he couldn't have been much older then myself dark hair and eyes with a olive complexion he was in stark contrast to myself with my pale skin and black hair.**_

"_**why am I here?" I ask him causing chatter within the room which silences when he starts to speak**_

"_**you will find out why you are here in due time Eumelia.." he says "for now you will remain here with us, you may practice your magic but make no attempt to harm one of us.. Unless there is just cause for an attack" **_

_**I furrow my brows " my family will come for me.." I say to him standing up**_

"_**your own father sold you off to a tyrant in Rome.. Do you really think they'll care what happens to you?" he says coming down to face me**_

_**I advert my eyes "impossible" **_

"_**when my I found you and your 'escorts' my fallowers and myself saved you from a horrible fate the things that they had planned for you were savage." he says almost in a whisper **_

_**I lower my head once more I can feel the anger flowing through my veins I turn on my heel and storm out of the room leaving the man in question standing there**_

* * *

_**Present day**_

_**Mystic falls Virginia, 2015**_

I jolt awake before realizing i was still in the small dimly lit room sighing i run a hand through my hair, I lay back down and think back about my dream, Maybe Markos was telling the truth when he said we were close in another life but part of me wondered why he was close and why I had the dream in the first place..

I'm broken out of my thought's by the opening of the door to my room markos enters and shuts the door behind him crossing the room to where I am he sits down in the chair.

" I see that your finally awake " he says with a small smirk

I shift uncomfortably pulling the covers up around my frame trying to cover as much of my body as i could, the clothing that woman gave me were not the most covering if clothing would be what you would call them..

"So are you going to tell me why I am here?" I ask him twirling the ring around on my finger

"that's easy even though your a vampire I have taken an interest in you, from the dream you have been having I take it the memories have started to come back?" he says which cause me to peer up at him

"how?" I start to say but snap my mouth shut for a moment " your the one causing them.." to which he nods

"But it's not only me giving you the dreams the memories are coming back because you are allowing them too.." he says smiling

"So your telling me that I was alive before the original vampires and I was a witch?" I say to him to which he nods

"yes and you were a powerful witch dear" he says standing up

"yes i've gathered that, so your telling me if i hadn't become a vampire I could have tapped into my ancestral roots of magic?" I ask him letting my curiosity get the best of me

He smirks and sits down on the edge of the bed "I suppose you could..." he says leaning forward

I put my hand on his chest and push him away "whoa there " I say "you forget I am still a vampire and I am still engaged to another man, weather we had a history or not that was in the past.."

"forgive me it's just that you look so much like the witch I used to love, what am I saying you are the witch I love" he says cupping my face in his hands

" That's the thing i am not the woman you loved i may look exactly like her and share the same bloodline as her but i am not her" I say to him "I.." I start to say but he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine and for a moment even if it is brief i let him kiss me a feeling of relief floods through my veins and for the life of me i can't explain why.. after a moment i snap back to reality and push him away.

"I know you remember our love and all that we shared before that beast took you away" he says to me

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion "Beast?" I ask him he nods

"as you know the original vampires were created around the same time I and your doppelganger lived when they were created all the siblings scattered across the world running from their murderous father and his mission to kill them all, when we had to relocate again for the millionth time we came acroos four of them while we stayed clear of them one original took a liking to your ancestor... he subsequently killed her when she refused him." he says clasping his hands together a dark expression over coming his features.

"who? which original?" I ask him

"Kol mikaelson" he says in a dark tone.


	33. important please read me!

_**Hello! ~**_

_**I know I haven't updated in a longgg time, but I wanted to see if anyone had any ideas they wanted to share with me maybe give me a few new ideas to incorporate into the story because I am at a total stand still on this story, major writers block! :( **_

_**Also wanted to know if I should keep going with this story! **_

_**Leave a review in the box at the bottom with your ideas and comments! **_

_**As always much love ~**_

**_Shadowfate~_**

**_P.s- if there is a specific Arc from the anime or show that you like and would like me to incorporate it into the story don't hesitate to tell me! :3_**


	34. Escape: Enter Cassiopeia

_**Hello! ~ **_

_**Here is another chapter of sirens call! Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Remember to read and review!**_

_**Much love ~~**_

_**Shadowfate~**_

* * *

"What do you mean my ancestor was murdered by the man I was just hours away from marrying?!" I practically yell at him.

Markos turns to me " there is still much you must learn especially about the original family, there is more then meets the eye just like there is more then meets the eye with us travelers and myself." He says "when you are ready please come down to the gardens I feel we Still have much to discuss about our history together and I have plenty more to tell you about the original family and your ancestor."

I nod my head still unsure of what he had told me and weather I should believe him or not. How could this one man know so much about the family I had come to care for and myself.. He had to be telling the truth or he was a hell of a liar.

The woman from before reentered the room, "you may shower in there," she says pointing towards a door far to he left I nod head in locking the door behind me, I look in the mirror for a moment before coming to the conclusion that I had to get out, if I was going to learn anything about the original family and kol it would be from them and him.

I unlatch the lock on the windows and shimmy out the small space and jumping down to the earth below, as soon as I hit I take off running full speed into the woods when I get far enough I look around spotting a diner I quickly go in and ask to use the phone, after compelling the waitress into letting me I phone Elena.

"Hello?" I hear Elena say on the other line

"Elena? Its Noelle.." I say quietly

"Where are you?!" She says I can hear the panic in her voice

"I'm at a diner off of route 548" I say trying to calm myself " little place called Maggie's tavern"

"Stay there I know exactly where you are." She says "we're coming to get you"

After we hang up I spot a woman sitting by herself, in need of some clothing I decide its time for a switch, after compelling her to hand over her clothing, I sit at the bar and wait for Elena.

* * *

"Sir she has escaped.." A man says bowing slightly as he tells Markos of Noelle's escape

"I know she has escaped, it is fine she will return to me eventually, but she first has some things she must uncover to know the truth finally" he says never taking his eyes off of the paper he currently reads.

"Understood sir" he says and leaves.

* * *

I take a deep breath and sigh, I was really hoping Markos would not come after me but part of me knew a man of his caliber would not have to, it was all a waiting game.

I hear a familiar voice and turn to see Caroline and enzo walk through the entrance, "care?" I say as she turns my way her eyes widen a fraction.

"Noelle?" She says rushing to hug me "where have you been?"

"Well that traveler leader kidnapped me, was saying some pretty weird stuff.." I say hugging her back

"Well let's get you back to mystic falls.. Your fiancé hasn't been the easiest to deal with since you have been missing.." Enzo says

I don't say anything as I fallow them to the car and we head back to mystic falls, when we arrive we come back to the Lockwood mansion.

" why are we here?" I ask Caroline.

"Because lilly and her crazy heritics have taken over the boarding house.." Caroline says

" hmm, well at least we don't have to deal with Raoul and Kai anymore.." I say plopping down

" I wouldn't count your blessings yet sweet cheeks" I hear an all to familiar voice say

" you have five minutes to run as far and as fast away from me as you can Malachi " I say with a growl keeping my back to him.

I open one eye slightly and glare at enzo and Caroline, "what the hell is that psychopath doing here?!" I yell at them

" that would be my fault.." I hear an unfamiliar voice say and then to see a redhead standing in the door way with Stefan and Damon

" nice to see you Noelle" Stefan says nodding

" forgive my rudeness but who the hell might you be?" I ask her not taking my eyes off Kai.

" my name is Valerie, and I brought Kai back because he knows how to take down Julian.." She says

" I don't know who this Julian is or who you are but that psycho isn't staying here and if he is I'm not." I say heading for the door

I hit a barrier and turn around " you can't leave" she says "not with Julian on the loose, there are things you have to figure out I know that but not until we defeat this bastard"

I scoff and walk upstairs shutting and Locking the door I look down at the ring on my finger and sigh, part of me wanted to rush to kol and be imbraced but part of me wanted to keep my distance and not talk to him after finding out what he did to my ancestor..

I fall back onto the bed and shut my eyes for a moment, shit just seemed to be snowballing and I couldn't stop what was happening, Kai was free again, Raoul was god knows where by now.. And now I got some heretic telling me I wasn't allowed to leave the house.. As if life couldn't get worse..

_"Noelle..." _I hear my name being called softly I walk over and open my door and walk downstairs.

" did someone call my name?" I ask to which everyone shakes their head no I feel a pit form in my stomach

I hear a knock at the door and look at everyone, Damon walks over and opens the door revealing Raoul standing there smiling viciously " thought you were rid of me for good?" He says looking at me the barrier keeps him out but it won't hold he already has one foot in the door. When all of a sudden his head turns at an odd angle and I hear the bones in his neck snap.

I see a woman standing behind him with the same green eyes and black hair as me I gasp, "and who he hell are you?" Damon says in a snarky tone

"Cassiopeia.." I say in shock

" hello sister" she says talking a step inside " its been a long time "


	35. End of affairs: Dark Lust

_**Hey guys! ~**_

**_Here is another chapter!_**

**_WARNING! THERE IS MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! VEIWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!_**

**_SO in this chapter Noelle finds her sister thought to be dead, learns something horrible about the original family, subsequently ends her engagement with kol and is on the verge of sleeping with Markos._**

**_* Le Gasp!*_**

**_Remember to read and review! ~_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_\- Amethyst Shadow~_**

* * *

"Cassie, how are you here?" I ask her to which she smiles veins snake under her eyes, "

"when the original family attacked and slaughtered our family I was about ten years old, you on the other hand were barely a few weeks old at that time, I just narrowly escaped Klaus's clutches the only way we both survived was because of our cousin Emmalia" she says sitting down "those original bastards killed each and every one of our family members.." She seethes

I shake my head her words made me doubt kol even more, his words and his love were beginning to sound like lies, I look briefly down at the ring shimmering on my ring finger with both fear and sorrow.

"Sister.. I am engaged to or was engaged to one of the original siblings, but after what you have told me and what that traveler Markos told me I have no desire to be around him." I say looking at my sister.

Cassie looks at me a glint flashing through her Gray eyes, " which original baby sister?" She says through gritted teeth.

I look at her for a moment before answering " Kol" I say I see her eyes darken.

" He was the worst." She says walking over to the window " tore mothers throat out and laughed about it " she says

I feel both shock and rage build inside me.

" So your telling me that not only was I engaged to a psychopath but said psychopath killed our family?" I seethe taking off the ring kol gave me

I hear a knock at the door and see Klaus and kol walk in "Elle, " kol says softly reaching for MW I step away from him.

" so when were you going to tell me that you and your family slaughtered my family?" I seethe to him to which Klaus raises an eyebrow

"Who told you that love?" Klaus asks

I point to my sister, who currently has a look of pure hate on her face.

"Here kol" I say handing him the ring back I see hurt in his eyes as he takes it I run outside and down the driveway.

What Markos had said was true. And I needed to know more so taking out my phone I dial the number he programmed into my phone before I fled. My stomach was turning I know what this man wanted from me and it scared me because part of me wanted him as well. The line rung a few times before I heard his smooth voice answer.

_**"Noelle, what a pleasant surprise " Markos says **_

_**"I need to meet with you, I want to know everything" I say bluntly.**_

_**"You know where to find me dearest Noelle" he says "I'll be waiting for you in the gardens" **_

_**I hear the line click indicating he had ended the call.**_

When I arrived at the house where he was staying something felt ominous about it, walking around back and in to the gardens I found him sitting on a bench, my heart pounded as I walked up to him and sat down.

He looks over at me " I will tell you everything I know" he says placing a hand over mine "but first I must do this" he says cupping my chin and pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

My eyes widen and my heart feels as if it might explode, instead of pulling away from him I kiss him back which takes him by surprise, he runs his hand through my hair and down my back sending a shiver up my spine.

When he finally breaks the kiss I sit there dumbfounded and a little spellbound, I can feel the heat in my cheeks I look over at him and see him smirking his dark eyes gleaming with lust.

I clear my throat softly and stand up, "why did you do that Markos?" I ask him in a dead tone

"Because I want you," he says I feel strong arms wrap around me and shiver again as he presses his body against me "I already told you I can give you anything you want, a life, a home, a family and more importantly a love that consumes you, passion beyond your wildest imagination, Noelle all you have to do is say yes" Markos say pressing his lips to my jugular

I turn around and press my body against him, my more animalistic side rising to the surface I wanted to rip his clothing off, throw him too the ground and start riding his..I couldn't even finish that thought as I bit my lip hard.

"Tell me what you know.." I say as he leans forward

"It comes with a price," he says giving me a wicked smirk I bite my lip harder

"What price?" I say to him to which he turns me back around bending me over the fence slightly, he caresses the curve of my spine, his hand soon finding its way to my ass, which he grips firmly.

I let out a yelp when he squeezes my ass, causing him to snicker "I think you know my price dear" he says licking his lips as I turn back around to face him.

"So I have to fuck you for information that my doppelganger could probably give me for nothing?" I ask him cocking a hip

"Admit it Noelle, you feel something for me you can't explain and I for you it's much more then the fact you are the reincarnation of my lost love, your beautiful, wild and exotic any man that would hurt you deserves to die" Markos says grabbing my hips I shake my head

"This is wrong, I barely know you" I say trying to step back from him

He raises an eyebrow "is it so Wrong for me to want to..Well you know" he says softly eyeing my body

I sigh in frustration and storm inside the house walking up to the room I was staying in, I don't hear him come in he grabs my waist and bucks his hips against me Groaning softly.

"Let me make love to you.." He whispers huskily in my ear nipping it softly with his teeth "afterwards I will explain the entirety of our history together and all there is to know "

I feel him run his tongue over my jugular vein causing me to moan slightly I shut my mouth, every fiber of my being is telling me to make love to this man , to let him make me feel things I've never experienced, but another part of me is being rational and thinking of the consequences of this action.

Markos smirks " so Noelle, what is your decision?" He whispers in my ear


	36. memories come to light: Sin

**_hey!~_**

**_Here is another chapter!_**

**_WARNING! THERE IS A SMUT SCENE OR SEX SCENE TO BE MORE APPROPRIATE IN THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_PROCEED AND READ WITH CAUTUON VEIWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED FOR ANYONE UNDER 18!_**

**_anyways enjoy the chapter and remember to read and review!_**

**_Much love ~_**

**_Amethyst shadow~_**

* * *

_Last time on the lebleu chronicles.._

_I feel him run his tongue over my jugular vein causing me to moan slightly I shut my mouth, every fiber of my being is telling me to make love to this man , to let him make me feel things I've never experienced, but another part of me is being rational and thinking of the consequences of this action._

_Markos smirks " so Noelle, what is your decision?" He whispers in my ear_

* * *

I bite my lip harder as he wraps his arms around my waist his hands start traveling up my stomach and he cups one of my breasts gently squeezing it causing me to moan again.

I tilt my head back against his shoulder allowing him more access to my throat "your so beautiful" he whispers against my ear

This was wrong, but why didn't feel so right? I could make sense of it as he pushed me back onto the softness of the bed taking his jacket and shirt off he climbs on top of me softly caressing my collar bone and chest, I run my hands over the smoothness of his chest caressing the muscles of his broad shoulders until he pins my arms above my head and leans down his lips lightly caressing mine.

" this is wrong Markos.." I whisper to him softly and then gasp as I feel him rub against me

" how is this wrong Noelle?" He says lightly pressing his lips to mine sending a jolt of electricity up my spine. " just give into your urges and enjoy what we are about to do" he whispers unbottoning the dress I wear currently

My eyes wander his body finally resting on his pants I lick my lips softly and tuck my fingers into the hem of them, catching him off guard I look up and see him smirking at me "a little impatient are we?" He says seductively

I smirk finally ready to give into my darker side, "kol can go to hell for what he has done to my family.." I muse sitting up facing him "I want this, right here right now." I say almost in a whisper.

He grins before taking his pants off letting me see him in all his glory my eyes widen at the sight I see, eagerly he crawls back in bed with me running his hands over my own naked frame I groan as he let's his hand wonder below the cover softly rubbing between my legs, I moan and spread my legs a bit farther allowing him access, not even kol could get me to feel like this.

After while I feel myself getting close to my edge when he stops pressing his hardness against me my eyes widen a fraction as he gets between my legs.

Lust filled dark eyes watch me intently as he rubs himself against me making my back arch.

'Do it.." I beg my breathing becoming hitches with every stroke "please.."

He grins and grabs my hips sliding in ever so slowly, my body clenching around every inch of him Until he is finally all the way in, I let out a scream as he starts rocking his hips back and forth before snapping my mouth shut the only noise that can be heard is a wet popping noise as he does me.

After what seems like hours I feel my walls clench around him causing him to swear in another language and grunt he picks up his pace ramming himself in and out of me causing me to almost go over the edge.

"God Noelle.." He groans tightly holding my hips "I'm close.." He breaths leaning down capturing my lips against his he filps us so I am on top I straddle his hips while I out my hands on his chest.

Shortly after that I tilt my head back finally reaching my climax I look down and watch his face as he reaches his.

"Markos!" I practically scream laying down beside him my chest rises with each deep breath I take, I look over at him and smile as he pulls me closer to him I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep as he traces circles against my back.

* * *

after awhile I wake and find him gone sitting up I rub my eyes and stretch my body still tingling from what had happened I look over and find a note

_when you wake, you'll find me in the gardens_

_-Markos_

when I finally go down I see him sitting In the same spot I smile and take a seat next to him he looks over and smiles taking my hand in his

"I promised I would tell you everything" he says I nod

"Your doppelganger, not francheska but the original eumelia, was from a very powerful coven of witches when she reached the age of 22 her father sold her off to a tyrant in need of a witch to help for see and send him in battles, my people saved her when she was on her way to Rome the first couple of weeks were extremely hard on her not knowing where she was and what we had planned for her until she came to realize we meant her no harm" he says squeezing my hand

"Then who created my doppelganger line?" I ask him crossing my legs

"Your doppelganger created the line, to ensure her gifts and talents would continue " he says "you are still very powerful even though your a vampire my dear" he says caressing my cheek

I smile against his hand until we hear a commotion in the house "Noelle!" I hear a familiar voice hell

I see kol and his siblings come out into the gardens their eyes widening "Elle.." He says eyeing me sitting close to Markos.

"What do you want original!" I snap still pissed at what he had done

"What are you doing with him!" He roars taking a step forward

I step in front of Markos "he was explaining my history to me" I say deciding to leave out the part that I had sex with him prior.

"Your coming home Noelle" Klaus says with a growl

I let out a laugh "home? I have no home back there, and certainly not with you, after you murdered my family in cold blood" I seethe taking a step forward "get the hell out of here, all of you before I make your heads explode" I finish turning my back to them

"Fine love" kol says in a vicious tone "be the whore of this traveler" and zooms off

"Fuck you, you murdering bastard! I yell and then glare at the rest of them who all scatter

I sink down to the bench " he can go and burn in hell for all I care " I say to which Markos grabs my hand

" the important thing it your here, with me and nothing will ever harm you again" he says kissing my forehead "I promise"


	37. Cure: a witch's revenge

_**Hey guys! ~**_

_**before I go into detail about this chapter here is a synopsis of the chapter!**_

_**now that is out if the way Noelle is offered a way to become a witch again will she take it? You'll just have to read and find out!~**_

_**Remember to review! Especially on this chapter I out a lot of time into writing it!**_

_**Love as always ~**_

_**Amethyst shadow~**_

* * *

After last night's events I stayed in my wing of the home for a few hours, trying to make sense of what had happened between myself and markos. he had explained a little of why he was drawn to me and of his history with my doppelganger.

turning over on my side I stare out the windows out into the garden which is full of bright red roses and vivid violets smiling softly I sit up and rub the back of my neck hanging my head and sighing softly.

" I see you are awake.." a voice says from the door way

I turn and look at him for a moment " I'd rather be asleep still" I say staring out the window, a blush creeping onto my cheeks when I think about what happened last night, he crosses the room and crouches down in front of me smiling.

"what you did last night took alot of courage.." he says

"yeah well when some psycho murders your entire family and then years later find out who i am and have the balls to tell me he loves me and propose to me, and me being stupid enough to believe his lies i say yes.." I say getting up and stretching "I'm a damn fool." I finish crossing the room to the double doors, opening them i step outside and take a breath of fresh air

he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me tightly " your not a fool, he was cunning and manipulative, he weaseled his way into your life and heart and made you believe anything he said.. I just wish I could have gotten to you before they transitioned you into a vampire.." he says whispering softly in my ear

I turn to him " what do you mean they?" I ask him raising an eyebrow

his smile drops "you really dont know who turned you do you?" he asks in a surprised ton which then becomes blunt "of course you don't, because they compelled you to forget.. another way they gained your trust so easily.." he finishes

I feel veins snake under my eyes at the though of kol lying to me once again.

"That BASTARD!" I yell I can feel tears well in my eyes

"Klaus was the one who fed you blood, kol snapped your neck." Markos says softly

I sink to my knees "they robbed me of my magic, even though I didn't know I was a witch at the time.. It doesn't matter they had no right to kill me" I say through sobs

He hugs me tight " what if I told you I found a way for you to be a witch again?" He says softly

I look up at him through tears " then I would say I would take that way.. I never wanted to be a vampire.." I say softly

" when quetsiyah created the immortality spell she also created a cure for it as well, well I developed my own form of her cure which reverses vampirism but it also restores a witch to their full power." He says sitting down next to me on the bed clasping my hand tightly " I want to give my cure to you so that you may live again and experience your full potential as a prodigy "

I look at him "I remember the accident, with Elena and the Salvatore brothers" I say tucking a strand of hair behind my ear "I remember laying in the road with a broken shoulder but other then that I was fine.. I wasn't dying so they didn't do it to save my life.. They did it to be selfish and to finish the job but instead of permanently killing me they made it so I would suffer for all eternity." I say bluntly

I hear thunder rumble above and look outside "looks like we have a storm rolling in" he muses and then looks at me "once you are a witch again you are free to learn magic from the Bennett witch or a witch of your choosing" he finishes

I nod " can I have some time to think about it?" I ask him standing up to face him

He smiles " take as long as you need dear" he says kissing my forehead I smile

"Thank you I need to sort some things out with the original family as well" I say turning he grabs my arm softly

"Please be careful, their ruthless when angered and you pissed two of them off last night" he says, I can see the fear in his dark eyes and it prominent.

I place a hand to his face and gently stroke his cheek " I am always careful" I say with a warm smile

After showering and getting dressed I head out to the mikaelson manor surprisingly finding them all sitting in the living room.

" you have five minutes to explain why you not only killed my family but also turned me without my consent." I seethe taking a seat by the fire place

They All turn " and what gives you the right to demand anything from us?" Klaus says narrowing his eyes

"Especially to the whore of a traveler" kol says taking a sip of his bourbon

" because I can kill you all if I so choosed" I seethe

" you would die as well love or did you forget that little detail" Klaus says

I laugh " by the end of the day I'll no longer be a vampire so save your breath Niklaus" I say narrowing my eyes

Kol scoffs " see there is no cure left for vampirism, Katerina took the cure and she is dead" he says with a laugh

" answer my questions because my patience is running thin" I says becoming irritated

" we killed your family out of revenge, as for you we knew who you were and Klaus being the diabolical one wanted to make you suffer for what you family had done" Elijah says closing his book

I narrow my eyes " and what did they do?" I seethe

" your family shared a healthy hatred for vampire's so much that they formed a pact with our father. Mikael " he says

" so my family helped your father find you every time you ran?" I ask them raising an eyebrow

"Yes" he says

"You were a loose end that needed to be dealt with" Klaus says smirking " I thought it would be fitting to make you suffer then to just grant you death.."

I had heard enough I open my mouth releasing an ear splitting scream which causes them all to fall over temporarily dead walking out of the house I head for Bonnie's house.

* * *

" bon?" I call as I walk through her doordoor

"In here!" She calls from the kitchen I walk in and smile at her

"So.. I wanted to ask you something.." I say

She quriks an eyebrow "what is it?"

I take a deep breath "I am a witch by birth, and I will no longer be a vampire after today.." I say

She looks at me incredulously " how is that possible?" She says

"Just trust me I have a found a safe way.. Will you teach me once I am a witch?" I ask her to which she nods

"Yes" she says I hug her tightly

"Everything will be fine after today bonnie I promise.." I say softly and disappear

* * *

"Markos?" I say as I enter the house again he steps out from a room and smiles at me

"Have you made a descion?" He says raising an eyebrow

I nod " yes I want to take the cure" I say and then look down blushing " but before I do, can we.." I say licking my lips

He smirks "can we what? Noelle.." He says almost in a whisper walking towards me He pins me to the wall putting his hands on my hips

I blush again "you know what.. " I say biting my lip

He leans in and presses his lips to my neck before whispering " oh, you want to have sex again don't you?"

I bite my lip again and nod " one more time before I become human again.." I say as his lips brush mine

"I'm sure we can work something out.." He muses turning me around and bending me over the banister

_*TimeSkip*_

I look up at him and smirk "that was way better then last night" I say breathlessly He pulls me against him allowing me to lay my head on his chest, he kisses the top of my head.

"Indeed it was.." He says smiling he softly traces small patterns into the flesh of my back I sigh contently as I fall asleep with him

when I wake up I yawn and look around it was still dark out.

I make my way down stairs and find Markos standing in the front parlor room he turns when he heard me.

"Hello my queen," he says smiling

I blush and walk to him "what is that?" I asks pointing to a violet colored vial

"That is the cure." He says grabbing my hand and placing the vial inside "are you ready to become a witch again?" He asks me

I nod "yes, " I say as lightening flashes behind him outside "and revenge on the people who murdered my family, their all going to pay" I finish gripping the cure in my hand.


	38. Immortal Witch: engaged

_**Hey guys!~**_

_**I am so very sorry for not updating sooner! I have been working on a few other stories But any who here is a chapter of the lebleu chronicles.**_

_**THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER, please proceed with caution and I've become alot more comfortable with writing smut scenes so.. sorry! haha**_

_**read and review~**_

_**~Brandie**_

* * *

When I wake up the next morning I immediately run to the mirror and check my teeth and face I hear a chuckle behind me and turn to see markos standing there.

"How are you feeling today Noelle?" he says

" Like I was hit by a fucking bus" I say rubbing my temples

"welcome back to the world of the living.." he says crossing the room and grips my hand "wanna test the potion and see if it worked?"

"sure.. I'm eager to know if you're dealing with a witch or a vampire.." I say holding my palm out he smiles and takes a knife out slicing the flesh open after a few moments the skin doesn't heal

I smile widely and step back from him "you got yourself a witch.. I don't think there will be anymore kinky sex though.. You might just break me" I say grinning at him

He walks up and wraps his arms around me "we can still have sex.. I can just make sure the kinky stuff is gentle.." He says pressing his lips to my throat

I giggle and look up at him "how's about we pay the originals a little visit?" I say smirking as I break away from him I saunter over and grab some clothes when I feel him grab me from behind.

"First.. let me make love to you.." He says pressing against me I gasp when I feel his hardness

I buck my hips back into him enough to make him groan "I think we could swing that.." I say turning in his grasp

He smiles down at me and leans in pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss, I close my eyes and run my hands through his dark hair It was strange being mortal again after so long I had gotten used to the speed and strength of being a vampire so when he lifts me into his arms with no problem it takes me by surprise.

"You're beautiful.. I'm glad I could make you mortal again.. Well Immortal" he says nuzzling my throat

I pull back from him "Immortal?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"yes, You are a immortal witch" he says pulling me back to him "But You can still get pregnant.. that I'm looking forward to"

I shiver and feel him run his hands over my lower abdomen, I grip the legs of his pants and moan as he slides my shorts down "you want to get me pregnant?" I ask him and gasp when he trials his fingers over my mound

"Eventually..But for now I just want to have some fun" he says softly and slips a finger into me

I arch my back against him and tilt my head back so it is resting against his shoulder as he rubs my clit roughly, I moan and press my ass against his growing errection and moan loudly. He stops momentarily and pushes me back against the bed I crawl up and lay against the pillows as he gets between my thighs once more sticking his fingers deep inside of me I shudder and knot my fingers in the pillows behind me.

"Mmm Noelle.." he breaths and pulls his fingers out i watch him lick them clean before he leans down and kisses my stomach slowly trailing his lips down until i feel him blow softly against my wet folds, Spreading my legs farther apart he flicks his tongue over it repeatedly making me moan louder.

"Oh.. didn't think the almighty leader of the travelers would be doing this.. especially for a witch" I moan which causes him to stop and sit up

"I could fuck you right now.. If you're not enjoying what I'm doing" He hisses gripping my thighs

"As much as I love that huge cock.. I am quite content with your face between my thighs" I hiss back at him to which he smirks and leans down once more

he continues his motions and I slowly start to feel the same wonderful tension build in my lower abdomen once more, "Just a little more.." I breath and then the feeling becomes to much to bare I shut my eyes tightly and reach my climax, He sits up and wipes his mouth

I pant hard and sit up on my elbows staring at him and he looks down at me "done already?" I ask him smirking

He pulls me up to him and into my lap, I push him back and growl as I run my wetness along the length of his manhood causing him to curse in another language He forces me onto my back and lifts my legs so that their sitting on his shoulders, I groan as he runs the tip of his cock along my clit before aligning himself with my core, He looks down at me through half lidded eyes and smiles.

"are you ready?" he says pushing in slowly

I nod and grip the sheets as he pushes all the way in, bucking his hips repeatedly I shut my eyes and moan causing him to grip my hips tightly "Harder.." I moan to which he happily complies, After awhile I hear him groan loudly and open my eyes slowly to see him pull out and release his seed onto my lower stomach Moaning I topple over the edge again.

He lays down next to me and chuckles "damn that was nice.." He says wiping his seed off my lower stomach

I lick my lips and look at him "you sure like to cum on my lower stomach don't you?" I say giggling as he kisses my cheek

"Would you rather I cum inside of you?" he asks pulling me against him

"No.. at least not yet.. Come on we have people to visit and torture to give" I say sitting up

"what if we just left?" he asks running a hand down my back

"Leave?" I ask turning to him

"yes thea.." he says "we could go anywhere.. Rome, Europe, Egypt.. anywhere you'd like to go as long as I'm with you I'm happy.." he finishes

"I suppose we could.. I don't want to stay here.. I finally have my life back and I have you.." I say softly

"then let's go.. we can book the first flight to greece.." he says and then pulls something out of a draw by the bed

"what's that?" i ask as he places a black box in my hand

"I know you just got out of an engagement.. but I can't imagine my life without you.. In the short time we have been together I have never felt more love, more passion or more alive in over 1500 years.. I love you Noelle Bellamy.. and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you" he says smiling

I feel tears well in my eyes and look down at the box which currently resides in my hand "I didn't think I would ever find love again after kol.. He hurt me and I basically shut myself off from feeling anything" I say softly "But I can't deny my love for you.. Even though i was reluctant and scared when you first entered my life I soon learned about the man behind the power and myth.. and I fell harder for him then any other man I had ever met "

"So what is your decision thea?" he says raising an eyebrow

"My answer.. Is yes" I say slipping the ring onto my left ring finger

He smiles widely flashing me a dazzling white smile "then it's settled.." he says

I smile and hop up quickly packing my things, a suit case floats behind me "well come on.. We have a plane to catch!" I say happily and then giggle when he scoops me into his arms holding me bridal style

"I suppose we do.." he says "I can't wait to marry you.. My love" he finishes as we walk out out the mansion and ultimately out of mystic falls I feel my heart soar and for once ina very long time I feel happy, truly genuinely happy.

"I have to let my friends and sister know about everything.." I say as we board the plane

He hums and nods gripping my hand "you can call them once we land." he says and I nod

Little did we both know a certain original, an immortal and a vampiric siphoner weren't just going to sit by and let us marry.. All hell would break loose and I would have an all out battle on my hands with three of the most powerful creatures of all time.


	39. Greece: spell broken

_**Hey guys!~**_

_**Sorry for the delay in getting a chapter out had major writers block!**_

_**But here it is! I think you are going to be happy with it so leave a review when your done~**_

_**Much love ~**_

_**~shadow**_

* * *

**"what**_** do you mean you're in greece?!" Francheska says in an almost surprised tone **_

"Yeah.. is there anyway you, elena, bonnie, caroline, damon, stefan, and cassie can come here? I'm sorta getting married soon and I want you all to be here for the wedding" I say almost in a hurry

"Who are you marrying Noelle? because you broke you're engagement off with kol, and He has been a holy terror since you dumped him.. literally tried to kill each and everyone of us out of spite.." she says

I feel a pang of guilt and shut my eyes "come here to greece and we'll talk you are not going to be happy when I tell you who it is I am marrying but I need you to promise me no one will try anything especially now that I'm.." I trail off

"Your what Noelle?" she says

"I'm human fran.." I say and sigh momentarily

"I'll be there soon.. don't do anything stupid noelle.. I love you but I have a feeling our sneaky little traveler friend is behind this and so help me god if he hurts you.." she starts but I cut her off

"Fran..I'm marrying him" I say and the line goes silent and for a split second i thought she had hung up

"YOUR WHAT!" she screeches into the phone "Noelle! do you know what he has done! what he will do!? for chirst's sake he put up a magical barrier keeping your friends and family out!" she says in a loud tone

I sigh "Look.. I have gotten to know the man behind the legend.. and He is not as evil as you think.. He wanted peace for his people after centuries of torment and he also helped me achieve becoming a witch.." I say "Please come to Greece and watch me marry this man fran.. "

she sighs "I'll be there soon" she says and hangs up

I breath out a sigh of momentary relief and turn around to see my husband to be staring at me, he raises an eyebrow and motions to the phone "I just called francheska and asked her to bring everyone here.. I want them to be here for the wedding" I say

"I understand that but we have plenty of time to get married thea.. " he says wrapping his arms around my waist "plus you need to learn how to defend yourself if Kai, Raoul or Kol try to harm you or worse take you" he finishes

I grit my teeth "Maybe becoming human wasn't the best idea.." I say looking down

He laughs and kisses my cheek "No becoming a witch again was the best thing you could have done because now your mine.. and Can you imagine how beautiful our children are going to be?" he whispers against my ear "and the fun we're going to have making them"

I shudder and press my body against his "Mmm never to early to practice.." I say craning my head back to look at him

he grins and presses against me making me moan, He chuckles "We have been here for awhile now and have yet to break in our bed.." he whispers to me and bands me over slightly

I shiver and lean forward as he caresses my spine, He presses his erection into me harder and I groan as he wraps his fingers into my hair and yank my head back gently he begins to buck his hips against me basically dry fucking me.

" Oh god.." I moan

_**"Noelle.. .. come back to me wake up darling..please" i hear a voice ring out through everything i feel my eyelids shut and hear markos growl**_

_**"there is no way he undid that spell" he snarls and grabs me tighter causing me to yelp in pain**_

"She's Waking Up Stand Back!" I Hear Bonnie Shouts

My Eyelids Open And I Store At The Ceiling, Bonnie Leans Over Me And Smiles Before Helping Me Up Slowly My Eyes Travel The Room And Land On Kol, His Dark Eyes Watch Me Intently And I Can See The Fear In Them

I slowly get up and walk over to him "did you kill my family?" I ask him

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head no "no I was daggered when your family was killed darling so I have no clue who killed your family.. But you are my family Noelle and I was so scared when Markos took you and then placed that spell over you.. Thank God little witch could break it" he says taking my hand

I sigh softly "so it was either Raoul or another person who killed them " I say

"Yes that has to be it.." Fran says furrowing her brow

"So darling would you still do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Kol says

I look at him and bite my lip "am I still..? " I begin

"Yes you are still a vampire Noelle.. What did Markos do to you?" Bonnie says

"I don't want to talk about it.." I say "and yes kol I will still marry you"

Kol practically beams and hugs me tightly "I am so happy to have you back.. Love" he whispers to me kissing my cheek softly

"I am happy to be back love" I say mocking his tonw smiling

_Markos opens his dark eyes and growls angrily he had her right in his grasp.. The love of his life slipped away again because of that original bastard.._

_Groaning he looks down and strokes the erection she had left him with, he yanks his pants down in the front and let's it spring free thinking of her and how tight she is he shuts his eyes and begins to pump his hand he much rather have her here doing this for him but he had to get off.. Just the thought of her made his thinking irrational and he needed a clear mind when he planned his revenge against kol mikaelson._

_That beautiful little lebleu doppelganger would be his and he didn't care if he had tonshive the cure down her throat she would be his witch. _

_Pumping harder he grunts loudly and releases his seed once more, next time it would be within her womb, she would be his and he would make damn sure he impregnated her._

_She would bare his children and they would know they came from two of the most powerful beings to ever live, the leader of the travelers for their father and the most legendary witch of all time for their mother. He smirks looking into the fire things would be amazing very shortly even if he had to kill every single one of them to get her._


End file.
